There's Something More Than This
by bluecolline
Summary: They are friends. They are close. They have that special bond that no one can understand...people around them knows there's someting more about them, but they're just too oblivious to see it. They are confused about their feelings...is it worth taking a risk between friendship and love? AU BECHLOE.
1. Chapter 1: Too Obvious

**A/N:** Hey there guys! So I was so glad about the reviews (even though it only got 2) in my first fan fiction, "Crazy Beautiful". And it also got 4 favorites and 4 followers. And I thank those people who did that. If you haven't read it yet…go read it. Anyway, as a thank you for those people who favorite, followed and reviewed in my first story…I give you THIS! Now this one is a multi-chap story. I'm still nervous though, because…I'm an amateur in the world of fan fiction, so please bear with me. I do hope you guys like it though.

**Chapter 1 – Too Obvious**

Who wouldn't notice it? I mean, do you get the feeling when you look at two people together, and you just kind of saying inside your head "That's love, bitch."? Like what Lily quoted in "How I Met Your Mother". That's exactly the feeling other people feel when they see a certain redhead and brunette, walking across the campus with arms linked with each other. No one's too blind to notice, but those two are pretty oblivious of what they have.

"Becs, you free this afternoon?" Chloe asks as she took her daily salad from the lunch lady in the cafeteria. Beca carried her tray and waited for Chloe outside the line to go to their usual table with Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie.

"Yeah. Why? What do you have in mind?" Beca said with a knowing smirk, because she already knows what the redhead have in her mind.

"Well…I was thinking we head out to our favorite coffee shop then go to my place to watch some movies, and have a sleep over." Chloe explained as she got out of the line and walked with Beca towards their table. Beca just smiled and shook her head. Chloe looked at Beca and gave her an insulted look, "What are you smiling about? And what's with the head-shook? " she demanded.

" Head-shook? Really, Beale? That's not even a word." Beca laughed with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find the right terms you smartass. But what are you shaking your head for? Are you rejecting me?" Chloe dramatically puts a hand over her chest to feign an insulted expression.

"You do realize it's a school night, right? And also, I have to finish a stupid homework in Chemistry." Beca said. Now it was Chloe's turn to quirk up an eyebrow. By this time, they already reached their table.

"Wow, that's a first. Beca Mitchell does worry about her studies." Chloe teased as she took her chair and sits down.

"Hmm? What's up with Beca's studies?" asked Stacie as she took a bite of her club sandwich, then Beca took the seat between Stacie and Chloe.

"Hear this, I offered Beca to hang out with me this afternoon and have a sleep over at my house…and she rejected me!" by this statement, Jesse and Stacie made a dramatic gasping that made Beca rolled her eyes and Aubrey laughed. "She also said that it's a school night and she have to finish a Chemistry homework." That's when Aubrey gasped in utter shock.

Jesse and Aubrey laughed aloud that caused a few other students to look at them, but the cafeteria during lunch breaks is always noisy and full of students so it's not really much of a big deal. All of them are too aware that Beca cares less about her home works and cares more about spending time with Chloe. Beca just glared at them and then looked directly at a smirking redhead beside her.

"Oooh…it looks like Chloe's magic doesn't work anymore on little Beca here." Jesse teased and smirked goofily at Beca. She just rolled her eyes again and threw a few napkins o Jesse's face and muttered a "Shut up, Swanson."

"Oh come on little Becky, we all know you couldn't resist hot redhead over there." Stacie purred which Beca returned with daggers that made the leggy brunette a laugh. They were all now looking at Beca, all of them trying to mimic Chloe's puppy dog eyes pout, except for Aubrey though because she was engrossed with her History book. And we all know Aubrey Posen, she's the blonde who treats studying as breathing.

Beca just laughed at them and took a sip in her juice, "Hardy har guys. Those eyes, expressions won't work with me. No matter what, I'll be staying in my house tonight and that's final." Yeah, she was making a stand, and she's doing good but not until she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see a puppy dog eyes-making, pouty face Chloe. "Please Becs? For me?" whispered Chloe, and that's when she crumbles down, mentally sighing because she knows herself too well that she couldn't and wouldn't be able to resist that face. Chloe smirked because she knew that she already won.

"Fine. But to tell you the truth, I hate you so much right now." Beca groaned, while blushing.

Jesse high-fived Stacie, Aubrey smiled in amusement of her friends, and Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek which is not that surprising for the group.

"Thanks Becs." Chloe says and Beca begins to eat her food.

* * *

Stacie and Beca walks together to their last class which is French, while Aubrey's with Chloe on their way to History and…well, Jesse's alone.

"You really couldn't resist her, could you?" Stacie laughs. Beca turns to look at her and just smiles.

"Yeah…that girl's pretty manipulative at times." She answered as she return her gaze forward so she wouldn't trip. Beca's a bit clumsy especially when she's not looking where she's walking. Stacie nodded and then smirked. Then she chuckled about a thought. Beca looked at her again and smiled, "What?"

Stacie just shook her head and answered, "I wouldn't be too surprised either, if you were...y'know, secretly in love with her." That statement made Beca tripped a little bit(see what I mean about her clumsiness?), and stopped in her tracks. Her jaw dropped open and she looked at Stacie in disbelief. Her eyes wide, her breath caught up in her throat that made her cough a few times.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Beca exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Stacie raises both of her hands in surrender pose. "Chill Becs. I'm just stating the obvious."

"Obvious? What's so obvious?"

"Beca, don't you notice it? You two do stuffs that not normal friends do. Okay, some friends do…but not as often as you and Chloe do." Stacie says.

"Like what?" Beca demanded and started walking again.

"Like, y'know…hand-holding, hugging like you haven't seen each other for a long time even though you were only separated for like 30 minutes, kiss on the cheek like what happened during lunch break." Stacie explained.

"But you guys don't mind it?" Beca defended.

Stacie shrugged, "Yeah…because we are sort of used to it, okay?"

"No. Chloe's just being affectionate. She literally hugs everybody, kisses everyone on the cheek." Beca stated.

"Yeah, I know…but like I said, she does that to you more often or you guys do that more often." Stacie replied. Beca sighed and shook her head and just mumbled "We're just close friends…nothing else."

"Whatever you say, Becs. But like I said, I'm just stating what's obvious." Stacie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aubrey and Chloe were also having the same discussion.

"I mean, you tease her like what couples do with each other. And what's with the whisper-in-her-ear act? I mean, you look like you whisper dirty bits to her you know? And she gives up almost everything for you. She couldn't resist every bit of you, Chlo. Don't you think there's something going on with you two? Oh, also about the hand-holding, the hugging that looks like you two linger on each other's arms, and kiss on the cheek. Back at lunch break, she looked like she was going to melt by your little action." Aubrey ranted.

Chloe remained silent for a few moments and just stared on the floor. "Chloe, for serious…is there something going on between you and Beca?"

"No, Bree. Beca and I are just friends. And let me tell you, friends kiss all the time." Chloe defended.

Aubrey just let out a breath of mock and said, "We don't kiss. Stacie doesn't kiss Beca. Stacie doesn't kiss Jesse because I'm going to kill her if she did. Jesse doesn't kiss his friends." Aubrey replied. Chloe sighed, knowing her best friend too well, she wouldn't back down without a fight. Aubrey really is born a lawyer after all.

"Bree, it's different with her okay? Beca's just too sweet that's why she acts like that towards me." Chloe stated.

"Chlo, Beca's not sweet. Maybe to you, yeah…but in general, she's not. She's not like that to Stacie, or Jesse or me, matter of fact. What makes her different anyways? Do you have like a secret crush towards her?" Aubrey pushed.

"No, I don't have a crush on her. That's just silly. But…I, I don't know. We just have this special bond, but we're just friends. Nothing more. And even if there IS something more, I'm pretty sure Beca doesn't feel that way towards me." Chloe said, bowing her head and slumping her shoulders.

Aubrey decided not to push the topic further as she knows that she wouldn't get anything out of the redhead. But she still has this strong feeling that what Chloe and Beca have is something more than just a friendly relationship. She senses it inside and out.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo? Is it worth continuing? I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading though. Sorry for any mistakes, I admit I'm not the best writer but you know, you guys get it, right? And that's what matters. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Give me reviews, because it helps. Next chapter is Beca's side of the story…so uhh, that's it!

Oh yeah, before I forget…for those who haven't read "Crazy Beautiful" yet, please read it. I do find it cute. And you can follow me in tumblr! It's **bluecolline**. I hope you guys find me, ehehe. ADIOS AMIGOS!*salutes*

SENDRICK RULES.


	2. Chapter 2: You Think?

**A/N: **Hey there my dear readers! I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, who favorite and followed this story. I am so happy! Anyways, this chapter is about Beca's side… and the sleepover at Chloe's house. Enjoy!

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**Chapter 2 – You think?**

Beca got a bit paranoid. No, scratch that. She got paranoid. Really paranoid. She started to think deep about what Stacie told her earlier that day. No matter how hard she tries to push the thought away from her mind, it keeps on coming back and echoes through her mind. Bouncing off the walls of her brain and it won't shut the hell up. And it freaking annoyed her.

"Ughhh…" she groaned as she rubbed her temples that were throbbing.

"You alright there Becs?" asked Chloe with her gentle sweet voice filled with concern as she exits her bathroom.

Oh yeah, that's right. She's in Chloe's house for a sleep over because she ends up giving in to Chloe's puppy dog eyes and pout with a sweet begging. She was too lost in her thoughts that she seemed to forget where she is. She's there in Chloe's room, sitting on Chloe's chair, and in front of her is her Chemistry book, a blank pad paper and her pen. She still hasn't started yet in her homework.

_Fuck, how am I going to get this piece of shit done? _She thought.

"Having trouble with the 'stupid' Chemistry home work?" Chloe teased as she went over to Beca, and snake her arms over Beca's shoulders and rested her head on the side of Beca's head. She whispered to Beca's ear, "Need some help little Becky?"

Beca shuddered a bit in the contact and the feeling of Chloe's hot breath against her skin. _So this is what Stacie means about Chloe being more affectionate with me, _she thought. She shook her head and turned to look at Chloe then smiled. "No need Red, I got it under my control. Thanks for the thought though." She winked.

With that, Chloe retracted her arms and headed towards her bed. And Beca strangely missed the contact. She sighed and closed her book then followed Chloe who was sitting on her bed. Chloe chuckled at the sight of Beca ditching home works again. It's what Beca usually does after all.

"Fuck home work. I'm just gonna be a badass for now and hangout with you." Says Beca as she plops down on Chloe's bed beside Chloe.

"As expected, you were going to ditch your home work. Good thing you're here with me. I'm pretty sure you would be regretting your rejection to me if you're alone in your room right now, doing absolutely nothing." Smirked Chloe.

"Well, I can just call you and come over here and be like what we are right now." Replied Beca in a matter-of-fact tone.

Chloe hummed in approval, "Yeah…but still, saved you from all the trouble walking here from your house." Beca just shrugged.

"Alright. Let's watch a movie…what would it be?" she looked at Beca. Beca just shrugged and said, "Your choice."

"How does _21 Jumpstreet _sound to you?" offered Chloe. Beca nodded in approval, "That should be fine."

Then Chloe stood up to set up the movie.

* * *

Beca and Chloe are curled up together in Chloe's bed. They're in their usual snuggling position whenever they watch a movie; either they are staying in Beca or in Chloe's house. Where in Beca's sitting, her back leaning against the head board and her arm around Chloe's shoulder while Chloe's head is resting on Beca's chest and her arm draped over Beca's midsection. What a total couple's position, am I right?

Beca is not much of a fan of movies so she's not at all paying attention to the movie, no matter how hilarious it is. She would get distracted every now and then when she hears Chloe giggling. The reason she's not paying attention to the movie is that she's back to thinking about what Stacie told her.

"_**I wouldn't be too surprised either if…y'know, you're secretly in love with her."**_

She shook her head and thought, _That's impossible. Why would I be in love with Chloe? We're just friends, nothing more. And I don't want to sabotage that._

…_Yeah, maybe she flirts with me more than she does with other people but that's just how Chloe is._

…_Ok, I'm not saying she's a flirt…but she is affectionate and touchy._

…_And there are times that she makes me nervous with how close our proximity is._

_God, why am I still thinking about this? Why am I making a big deal out of it? Stupid Stacie told me things and now I can't get them out of my head._

"Becs."

_Chloe's my friend! And that's all there is to it! I don't feel anything for her, okay?!_

"Hey Becs…"

_And Beca, you're not even – _

"BECA!" Chloe called out that made Beca snap out from her inner turmoil. Beca looked at her a little bit shocked.

"I'm sorry wh-what?" Beca stuttered. Chloe looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Are you okay? I can almost hear the clogs inside your head. The movie's done by the way." She asked. Beca laughed a little bit nervous and said, "Oh really? Wow, would you look at that. It went on so fast. I'm fine, I'm sorry. Yeah I got a bit lost in thought."

"Did you know that you were thinking so hard you gave me a death grip?" Chloe chuckled. Beca's eyes widened in this information. She saw the reddish mark on Chloe's shoulder where her hand was placed a while ago.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'm so, so sorry, Chlo. Does it hurt?" Beca rambled while rubbing the mark on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe just laughed and held Beca's hand. "I'm alright, Becs. Although you look so adorable when you're worried about me. May I ask what made you think so hard like that?"

Beca froze. She didn't know what to tell Chloe, and she would DEFINITELY NOT TELL Chloe what she and Stacie had talked about. Chloe looked at her expectantly and then she cleared her throat.

"Oh Stacie just told me…" Beca said, carefully choosing her words so her tongue wouldn't slip, "…about some friends that look like they're totally in love with each other when they're really not."

Ok, she gave Chloe a hint…but at least not that directly. "Oh." Chloe just said. "Uhm…so, what-what did you say?" Chloe asked, and it was obvious to see that her expression changed. She looked nervous and like she's scared of what Beca has to say.

"Uhm…I…I didn't agree with her. I told her that they're just friends and I'm pretty sure they don't feel like that toward each other. I think they wouldn't want to sabotage their friendship by assuming that there's something more between them. It'll only make things complicated, and then when it didn't work out…bye-bye friendship. Awkward takes its place." Beca simply said. Chloe frowned a little, and it didn't go unnoticed by Beca. Chloe nodded afterwards in understanding.

_Woah, woah, woah…does Chloe have an idea on what I'm talking about?_ Beca thought.

"Hey Chlo, you alright?" she asked with her voice filled with concern. Chloe smiled and just answered, "I'm fine. Maybe a little tired, yeah."

"You wanna call it a night? It's past 10 already…and we have school tomorrow. I can be the spoon if you want." Beca offered. This made Chloe brighten up a little bit and said, "I would love that."

And then again, she kissed Beca on the cheek like she always does and lied down with her back facing Beca. "Goodnight Becs."

Beca on the other hand, was left stunned. She doesn't really know why, but she was blushing like a tomato. She has her fingers trailing the part of her cheek where Chloe just kissed. Her face was burning hot that you can almost see steam coming out from her nose. She thanked God for Chloe unable to see her in that state. Her heart was beating more than its usual rate, and she's pretty sure she can hear it within her ears.

It's the first time she's ever felt that way. She doesn't usually blush when Chloe kisses her on the cheek, or her heart never beats this fast when Chloe's with her. So why is she feeling this way? Is this the effect of her inner turmoil a while ago? Is this Stacie's words' fault? Yeah, probably.

She shook the thought out of her mind and lied down beside her best friend. It has been a long day, and she needs to wake up early tomorrow morning to finish the Chemistry home work.

Then she stopped moving, and looked at the ceiling. Her brain started to have second thoughts about spooning Chloe.

_Beca, why the hell are you nervous? What's there to be nervous about? You have spooned Chloe before, why are you hesitating now? Just put your arm over her waist. Scoot a bit closer until you feel your body pressed against hers…feel her warmth against yours…wait…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT, BECA?!_

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

And so, Beca was left sleepless that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Ho ho ho, little Becky's starting to feel things and getting confused about her feelings for Chloe. Should she just ignore them? Stay put for the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review, because that helps. Sorry for the mistakes btw. Stay awesome!

Follow me on tumblr: bluecolline

Next on There's Something more than this: Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie's discussion about Beca and Chloe's relationship…and Beca's starting to get weird around Chloe.

Thanks for reading again you guys! *salutes*


	3. Chapter 3: Make them Open their Eyes

**A/N: **Greetings to my dear readers! Thank you oh so much for the reviews, favorites and the follows in this story. Last chapter's results almost made me cry of happiness. But I didn't. Anyways, I hope you guys will like this chapter. Enjoy!

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**Chapter 3: Make Them Open Their Eyes**

Two days have passed since the sleepover at Chloe's house, and Beca was obviously avoiding Chloe. Beca have been acting weird around Chloe, she was like making excuses every time Chloe asks her to hang out and stuff. Chloe on the other hand, was pretty confused and annoyed at the same time.

It was Saturday, and Chloe and Aubrey was at their favorite diner where they usually hangout just the two of them. This is where they talk about stuff that only the two of them knows…this time, the topic being Beca.

"I don't even know what I did to her! She just…blew me off. She avoids me like I have some sort of skin disease. What the hell is that, Aubrey?!" Chloe ranted while she grips her hair and her shoulders slumped. Aubrey just gave her a sympathetic look, and was also thinking what made Beca act that way.

"What happened?" Aubrey suddenly asked when Chloe seemed to relax a bit.

"Hm?" Chloe raised her eyebrows in Aubrey's question.

"What happened in your sleep over?"

"Same old, same old…we just watched a movie and cuddled." Shrugged Chloe.

"That's it…? There wasn't any…dull moments? Or something else?" Aubrey said with her eyes narrowing.

"Well…I flirted with her like I always did…" Chloe said.

"What kind of flirting did you do, Chlo?"

"Nothing much! I just kind of hugged her on the shoulders while she was sitting. That's it, and the cuddling. But that's pretty usual." Chloe defended.

"What else?"

"Oh, there was a time when she was thinking pretty hard about what Stacie told her."

"What about it?"

"Uhmm…Beca said, that Stacie told her about some friends who look pretty much in love with each other, but Beca said that she's opposed to that opinion of Stacie. Beca thinks that they are not in love, but just very good friends who wouldn't want to sabotage their friendship by engaging in a complicated relationship." Chloe explained. This made Aubrey think. She thought about what Beca said…it was almost like what Chloe told her when she said that they in fact look like they're a couple in love. Then she looked at Chloe and asked, "Hey Chlo, do you remember what we've talked about? About you and Beca, I mean."

Chloe sighed and found the floor more interesting. "Yes Bree, it's pretty similar with what Stacie and Beca talked about. Except the part where me and Beca are the 'friends'", this made Aubrey nod a little.

"See? She's not that kind of girl. And we're pretty much on the same wave length. I don't want to ruin my friendship with her, okay?" Chloe said firmly. Aubrey didn't answer after that.

* * *

"Hey midget. I've been hearing complaints from Chloe, and also I've been noticing. You're avoiding her, what's up with that?" Stacie asked a little bit annoyed on the phone, while she files her nails. On the other end of the line, Beca's in front of her computer mixing songs while her phone is on speaker mode. Beca tilted her head back and groaned, "Stacie I really don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"Don't give me that bull crap, Rebecca." Stacie snapped. Beca winced at the mentioning of her real name, even shuddered a little because she never really liked her real name. "Please don't call me that." She deadpanned.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What's your problem?" Stacie demanded.

Beca stopped what she was doing and stared at her phone. Then she took it and put it on her ear. She stood up and walked around her room for a moment.

"Becs, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you out. You know you can trust me." Stacie said with her voice soft and gentle. Beca sits down on her bed and shook her head. She sighed deeply and said, "Forget it Stace. You're one of the main reasons why this is happening."

Stacie was taken aback by this statement. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes were wide like saucers. "What? What did I do?" she gasped.

"Oh come on, don't be all 'miss innocent', you fucking told me I was in love with her." Beca angrily said. "I'm not even gay, Stacie." She continued.

"Hold on…so this is what it's all about?" Stacie asked.

"You have no idea how much that conversation with you got into my head, bouncing off the walls of my brain. It drove me crazy! That night I slept over at Chloe's house? I panicked, and I had to think twice whether I would spoon Chloe or not. But I used to do it before!" Beca ranted. Stacie can almost see Beca's stressed face.

"But, if you're not really into Chloe…why are you so affected?"

"Because! Okay?..." Beca snapped again, "Chloe's one of the most important person in my life right now. I can't afford to lose her as a friend."

They were both quiet for a while. Both thinking about what Beca said. Beca lied on her bed, staring on her ceiling while still holding the phone on her ear. 2 minutes passed with nothing but silence from both lines, only their breathing can be heard on the speaker.

"And now…" Beca began, with a slight hesitancy on her voice. "I'm not really sure why my heart beats faster when she's around. I would probably have a cardiac arrest if it continues to beat that fast, that's why I try to avoid her as much as possible. I even blush like a tomato when she hugs me, or our proximity is pretty close. My breath is caught up in my throat whenever I see her in the morning just walking on the hallway, and she's more radiant than ever." She rambled.

"Okay Becs…take a chill pill. You have to learn how to control those feelings when you're around Chloe. I'm sure you don't want to hurt your best friend…but right now, you've hurt her feelings by avoiding her. Now let me ask you one question, and answer it with pure honesty Becs." Stacie said with determination in her voice.

"Shoot."

"Do you like Chloe?"

"Yeah, she's my friend."

"Not that type of like, Becs."

"Oh…"

"So?"

"I…I don't know"

* * *

Monday morning came and Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie agreed to meet up earlier than the school time to be able to talk about Chloe and Beca's situation.

"So what did Beca say?" Aubrey asked Stacie as they settled on the bench in the school's park.

"She said she doesn't know…but that's her still in oblivious-slash-denial mode. She obviously likes Chloe." Answered Stacie with a shrug.

"So, should we do something about it? Like operation: Bechloe." Suggested Jesse then Aubrey and Stacie both looked at him with total confusion on their faces.

"What?" shrugged Jesse, "It's their ship name!" then Aubrey and Stacie rolled their eyes almost at the same time. "But he's right. We need to do something about it, our roles as their friends is to let them realize things. Make them open their eyes." Aubrey said. Stacie nodded slowly in agreement.

"How's Chloe by the way?" asked Stacie.

"Oh…she's still pretty bummed about Beca. But, you know Chloe. She never keeps negative feelings. She'll move on from that." Aubrey answered with confidence.

"So, any ideas?" blurted Jesse.

"We check on them, obviously." Aubrey shrugged. "I would handle Chloe, while Stacie handles Beca."

"But what about me?" Jesse asked like a pitiful boy. Aubrey chuckled on this.

"Aww, baby…you're a guy. You wouldn't understand. Maybe an outsider's opinion is the most you can do." Aubrey teased.

"Hey, I'm not an outsider! I'm also a friend of Beca and Chloe!" Jesse reasoned out. Stacie rolled her eyes and thought; _Here I am again…being a third wheel. _Then she looked at the couple and saw them being all mushy-mushy.

"Will you guys cut it out? Don't you see? I'm still here! Hello?" she said in a mocking tone. Aubrey and Jesse just smirked at her. "Oh yeah, before I forget…don't you bail out on my birthday party or I will bury you both. Alive." She warned.

"Oh yeah, your birthday's in like 2 weeks. Right?" Jesse said with his goofy smile. Stacie nodded and stood up when she saw students starting to arrive. "Come on guys, we better go inside."

While making their way to their lockers, Stacie asked Aubrey and Jesse. "Hey guys, do you think they will work out?" Aubrey frowned a little and said, "Honestly? I'm not really sure." Then she smiled with full hope in her eyes "But who knows? Things might change. Maybe they'll both see the bigger picture, and realize how beautiful it is." This made Stacie and Jesse smile.

"Yeah. You're right. Things happen for a reason." Jesse said.

* * *

Later that day…Chloe was walking down the hall on her way to her locker when she caught a glimpse of a petite brunette. She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled to relax herself. _Should I go to talk to her? But what if she just makes another excuse and avoids me? No, I'll try anyway. Here goes nothing._

"Becs!" She called out and made her way to the brunette. Beca turned her head upon hearing Chloe's voice. Surely she wasn't expecting an encounter with the redhead despite her inner battle with her feelings for the redhead. But this time, she couldn't escape, she's certain that she's hurt Chloe than ever before. So she needs to apologize to her ASAP. She gave Chloe a shy smile and waved at her, "Hey Chlo."

As Chloe faced Beca, she crossed her arms with one eyebrow raised and her signature pout on her lips. Beca knew exactly what that means. It means she's simply in trouble.

"Why the hell have you been avoiding me?" Beca bowed her head in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Chloe. I was stupid and I…messed up. Will you forgive me? I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"You never make excuses Becs…and God, those excuses are so lame that I pity you." Chuckled Chloe.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not really good at making excuses. Maybe I can ask for your help then?" Beca smiled, brighter than ever. Maybe it's just what Chloe does to her. Chloe makes her smile so bright it blinds.

"Oh no. I better not teach you. It'll just be easier for me to know if you're lying or not." Chloe teased. "But seriously Beca, you know you can tell me anything. If you have problems I'm just here by your side. Alright?" and then Beca nodded. Chloe reached Beca for a hug, and Beca's face started to burn again.

"God, I missed you so much." Breathed Chloe into Beca's ear that gave her chills down her spine. They both lingered on each other's arms. And Beca was having a hard time focusing on maintaining her cool.

"I missed you too, Red." Chloe smiled on the endearment used by Beca. Then they pulled back away from each other, looking directly on their eyes. Beca never felt how perfect their bodies collide with each other. It was like two puzzle pieces fit together perfectly. And she smiled on that thought.

"Please don't do it again." Chloe said firmly. Beca smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I won't. I promise."

"You wanna hang out tonight? Or do you have some stupid homeworks to do?" Chloe asked with eyes full of hope. "Hmm…I'll think about it first." Beca said that made her receive a hard slap on the arm from the redhead. She hissed in pain and rubbed her arm. "OW! That was a joke dammit! Of course I'd love to spend time with my favorite redhead." Beca smiled.

"Damn right you do." Chloe smirked then linked her arms with the brunette.

* * *

That night, they were in Chloe's house again. Chloe went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner while Beca stayed up on Chloe's room. In the mean time, Beca called Stacie.

"Sup Becs?"

"We're in good terms now."

"That's great!...you're at her house aren't you?"

"Well, she asked me to hang out with her." Beca shrugged.

"There's nothing new to that." Beca smiled as she imagine Stacie doing her good natured eye-rolling with a smirk.

"So uhm…I have to tell you something. Uhh, please don't freak out. I was hoping you could help me."

"Sure thing. What is it about?"

"I…uhh.."

"Spill it out Becs. Come on now."

"I…this is kind of hard for me to admit, but I'll tell you anyways."

"Stop beating around the bush Becs, and tell me."

"Ok…" Beca huffed and inhaled deeply before blurting out "I think I like Chloe."

"Oh…wait-what?! You like her? Like _that _kind of like?" Stacie asked in her shock.

"I told you not to freak out didn't I? And I'm pretty sure you already saw it coming. I just kind of realized it now. And I need to spill it out before I spill it to Chloe and all hell breaks loose." Beca said.

Then in a sudden, Chloe came in to the room with a cooked meal on a tray. Beca hurriedly put down her phone and stood up from where she was sitting. Then they started todo their usual hangout activity: watching a movie and cuddling. Although, Beca didn't sleep over Chloe's house, because it was a school night. She came home with a pretty big smile plastered on her face. _I can't believe I like my best friend…and I like her so much that it's hard to avoid it anymore._

xx

**A/N:**Wew. That was longer than expected. So, did you guys liked it? I know the tension between Chloe and Beca was too short. But I think it's too early for them to have a long fight or misunderstanding. And that's not cool. I also don't want to drag the story downwards. On the other hand, at least Beca got to realize her feelings for Chloe. But we all know that it's not going to be easy.

Again, you guys are pretty awesome! Thank you for reading, for leaving a review, for following, for the favorites…I GIVE YOU ONE BIG FLYING KISS! I'll update on the 6th of June. Let me know what you guys think! Sorry for mistakes. Until next time!

Next on There's Something More Than This: Chloe's side of the story…also going to introduce a new guy.

*salutes*


	4. Chapter 4: That Feeling

**A/N: **Hey guys...I know updating this is earlier than what I told you guys. But I just can't help it. I already wrote this 2 days after I updated chapter 3. . anyway, here's Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 4: That Feeling**

Chloe opens her eyes as the sun shines bright the next day. She rubbed her eyes to remove the sleepiness from her system. She automatically looks for her phone under her pillow and checks the time, she also saw a text message from Beca that made her smile.

_**Beca: Good morning my dear redhead. Take care on your way to school. X**_

She bit her lip to control her smiling, because Beca was being extra sweet than ever. She typed her reply and got up to get her things ready.

_**Chloe: Now this is a phenomenon! Badass Beca Mitchell texts me in the morning. How sweet ;)**_

Chloe went to the kitchen while bringing her phone with her. Upon arriving in front the coffee mixer, her phone lights up.

_**Beca: I told you, I want to make it up to you Red. :P**_

She smiled again. She can't help but feel special because of how Beca treats her. She doesn't really know why, but Beca does things that make her feel like she's a very special person. She typed a reply again, and made her breakfast and went to get ready for school.

_**Chloe: I hope this isn't just to make it up to me. I'll see you later my DJ. xx**_

* * *

There was an extra skip on Chloe's walk as she makes her way to her locker. Clearly, everyone who notices her can see that she happy. Her bright smile, enough to light up the whole school. She doesn't really know why, but she knew her day started right. She was also fully aware that Beca was one of the reasons why she was happy. Well, she is happy and bubbly everyday…but this day seemed to be more…special. But what made her day was Beca's morning text. She can't get enough of it.

She reached her locker and opened it to put her things inside, only claiming the things she needed for her first class. As she was arranging her things, she felt familiar petite hands cover her eyes. She smiled again because she's pretty aware who's behind her…and how cute that person is right now.

"Guess who?" says a voice in a playful matter.

"Hm…let me guess. This person is brunette, with ocean blue eyes, pale skin, heavy eyeliner. This person is totally cute because her height is like a midget's." says Chloe, then the hands from her eyes were removed and she received a slap on the back of her shoulder.

"Ow!" Chloe laughs, while rubbing the back of her shoulder. "That was a joke Becs!"

"It's 9:15 in the morning, Beale! Too early for a height joke!" Beca crossed her arms and pouted. "Just because I'm pretty at your mercy right now, doesn't mean you should take advantage of it."

"Okay, okay." Chloe surrenders with her hands up. Then she smirked at Beca and pinched her cheek while saying, "You're so cute and adorable." Beca slaps them as she tries to free her face from Chloe's hands. "I am NOT cute and adorable! I am – "

"Badass. Yeah, I know." Chloe said with an eye-roll. "Anyway I gotta head to my class. I'll see you later?" Chloe asked as she looks at her watch. Beca smiled and nodded. But as Chloe was about to turn away, Beca grab hold of Chloe's arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek then hurriedly ran away. _She's so weird,_ Chloe thought but she has no idea that she's blushing and smiling like a retard. _She loves me so much, it's weird…but she's totally a sweet person._

As Chloe arrived in her first class, she noticed that the teacher is still not there so she went ahead to her seat. For some people, it would be totally weird because her smile is still on her face. Probably because of Beca.

"Well someone looks extra happy today." Stated a guy next to her. Chloe turns her head to see a charming guy, wearing a varsity jacket smiling at her. She gasped a little. It was unusual for this guy to talk to her. Surely this would be the first time that he spoke to her. One more thing, this person is no ordinary guy…this person sitting next to her, smiling at her is the very popular, Tom Daniels.

Tom Daniels is what most girls in school adore. He's the hottie who has nice abs, his charming smile that's quite irresistible, and his gentlemanliness that simply sweeps the girls off their feet. He's also a rich guy since his father is the town's mayor and his mother is a well-known fashion designer. Chloe was speechless to know the fact that Tom Daniels' speaking to her.

"H-hey." Chloe smiled awkwardly and nervously. Obviously, she doesn't know how to react to the current situation she's in. _Oh my gosh, Tom Daniels is talking to me._

"You're Chloe Beale, am I right?" Tom asks, and Chloe nodded. She was sure that she couldn't trust her voice right now. "So what got you smiling so bright that it blinds?" he asked again with smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry?" Chloe said, confused.

"Oh…I just noticed that you always smile every time you enter the room…but today, your smile is like…more special. I'm sorry to be so nosy by the way; it's alright if you don't want to answer." Tom said, Chloe smiled and chuckled.

"A friend." She answered, Tom nodded slowly in understanding. "And also, I seemed to woke up at the right side of the bed, so…yeah." Chloe added.

"This friend of yours…someone special, I assume?" Tom asked curiously with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. Very special." Chloe answered. After a few moments, the teacher arrived and started the class immediately.

* * *

When the class ended, everyone started to leave the room. As Chloe left the room, Tom was there by the door way and was waiting for her.

"Hey Chloe!" called out Tom after her. She turned and saw Tom walking towards her. "Hey, what's up?" asked Chloe with her natural smile.

"Uhh…I was thinking if maybe…uhh…you wanna eat lunch together? I know that it's a little early for me to ask, but I like spending time with you." Tom said as he rubbed the back of his neck, that being an act of nervousness.

"I would love to…but uh…I actually hang out with my friends during lunch time, so I can't really bail out on them." Chloe explained. Tom's face fell a bit, but then Chloe had a better idea. "Oh! Maybe you can join us. I'll introduce you to my friends. If that's okay with you, of course."

Tom smiled and it was clear that he was excited about it. His eyes brighten up and he nodded, "Yeah! It'll be awesome to meet your friends. So, I'll see you later then?"

"Yup! See you later!" she waved at him as she made her way to her next class, not knowing that a certain someone was watching the whole interaction between her and Tom. While walking on the way there, she texted Aubrey.

_**Chloe: Tom Daniels joining us for lunch!**_

_**Aubrey: WHAT?! How did that happen?**_

_**Chloe: He asked me if I want to eat with him at lunch and I told him to join us instead.**_

_**Aubrey: What a rare occasion! I better tell the others.**_

Chloe then texted Beca.

_**Chloe: Becs! Tom Daniels is going to join us for lunch! OMG, I seriously can't wait!**_

She was holding her phone while smiling like a total idiot. Surely her day could get any better. Then she looks at her phone to see a message reply from Beca.

_**Beca: Yeah, Aubrey told me. Good for you.**_

Ouch. That wasn't the reply she was expecting. It seemed that there were thorns on Beca's reply. It seemed like Beca wasn't at all thrilled by the idea of Tom joining them, well Beca wasn't really into social elites…but it felt like Beca doesn't want Tom to join them. Chloe shrugged the thought out of her mind and head for her next class.

* * *

Lunch time came and Chloe met up with Tom by the cafeteria entrance. She led him to their table while pulling him by the wrist. When they arrived, they saw Beca, Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse at the table. Aubrey and Jesse raised their heads and smiled at them, Stacie waved at them, but Beca was finding the floor more interesting. Stacie found that Chloe was looking at Beca, so she turned her head and hit Beca on the arm with her elbow. Beca winced and said "Ouch!" in a hushed tone. She gave Stacie a death glare, when Stacie tilted her head towards Chloe and Tom's direction. Aubrey was looking at them; she cleared her throat to get the attention of the two brunettes. Beca and Stacie looked at Aubrey and she gave them a stare with wide eyes that fully says "STOP FUCKING AROUND." They seemed to get the message and quickly bowed their heads.

"So…that was a bit awkward…" Chloe laughed nervously which was followed by Tom. "Guys, this is Tom Daniels. He's a classmate in my Algebra class. "Chloe said, and Tom gave them a little wave of hand. "Tom, this is Beca, Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse."

"It's nice to meet you all; I hope I'm not a bother to join you guys." Tom said with a nervous laugh. Chloe took the seat beside Stacie, while Tom took the seat next to her. Tom and Jesse started a conversation while Chloe looked at a quiet Beca, and she was sure that Beca wasn't looking at her or anyone. She sat there, total mute and was playing with her food. And because Chloe was always curious, she couldn't help it anymore…she gave Beca a text. Seconds later, Beca felt her phone vibrated and took out her phone. Seeing that Chloe texted her, she looked at Chloe and found Chloe staring at her also. Beca broke the eye contact and looked at Chloe's message.

_**Chloe: Are you alright? You seem out of it.**_

Beca replied almost quickly.

_**Beca: I'm fine. Don't worry.**_

Chloe looked up from her phone and looked at Beca. Beca was back staring at the floor, then she heard Stacie starting a conversation.

"Chloe, you're going to my birthday right?" Stacie asked. Chloe returned the look at Stacie and smiled "Of course! It's on the week after next week, right?"

"Yup!" Stacie clapped her hands, then she saw Tom and she blurted out of the blue "Tom, you should come!" This made everybody look at Stacie. Aubrey and Jesse gave her a stare, Beca looked shocked but returned her gaze back at the floor immediately. Chloe on the other hand, brighten up at the idea. "Oh yeah! You should totes come because Stacie throws the best parties. EVER."

Tom shook his head and laughed nervously again while rubbing the back of his neck, "I…I don't know." Then Chloe held his arm with both of her arms and said "Please Tom? For me?"

Stacie, Aubrey and Jess looked at each other. It was a shock to hear Chloe say her 'irresistible begging' which she only use at Beca, to another person. Before Tom could answer though, Beca stood up that startled all of them. "Excuse me, I have to go and do some stuff. It was nice meeting you Tom." Beca said as she reached out her hand to Tom for a shake which Tom took gladly. Beca left without another word. Chloe followed Beca with her stare and stood up, "I'll be right back." She told them and then ran after Beca.

Chloe managed to catch up to Beca and grabbed her by the arm. "Becs, is there a problem?" Chloe asked with concern. Beca was an open book, so it's pretty much easy for Chloe to read her. Beca was obviously upset with something. "I'm fine." Beca muttered. Chloe crossed her arm and raised her eyebrow and said "Really? You're gonna stick with that?" Beca looked at her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry…I just…need to do something important."

"You're doing it again, Becs…you're avoiding me again." Chloe stated, feeling a bit insulted. "You were different this morning, did something happen?" she asked. Beca sighed and looked at her intently with her eyes. "Chloe…" she began. "I'm sorry. I'm fine now. I assure you that I'm not avoiding you. It's just that I really need to go now. Forgive me?" Beca smiled sheepishly. Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright…you're lucky you're my friend." Beca smirked and said, "Can I have a hug?" this made Chloe cheesily grin and surged forward to give Beca a bear hug. When they parted ways, Chloe looked back at Beca, and Beca was also looking back at her. They both waved at each other before fully walking away from each other.

When Chloe came back at the cafeteria, she saw four of her friends talking about something. When she took her seat, she had that same smile she had that morning again on her face. "Is Beca alright?" asked Aubrey. Chloe nodded with a goofy grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, Chloe! Tom's going to the party!" Stacie said excitedly. Chloe smiled wider and told Tom, "Trust me, it'll be a blast."

xx

**A/N: **There goes Chapter 4! Did you ever experience a moment when someone you didn't really like got invited to a party where you'll be going too? Haha, that's exactly what happened with Beca. Anyway, I would like to thank again the people who reviewed, followed and favorite this story! I am extremely grateful for all of your support. If you guys have noticed, I sort of used Brittany Snow's tweet of a picture of her and Anna Kendrick at the Back to School Party. Well, I ship them hard. #fangirling

Moving on…I know it's kind of late but I want to gave those people who reviewed a reply. So here it goes!

**Bechloe-ftw ** - Thank you! Obviously, I did continue this story…HAHA

**Monkeyfunky **- Thank you for your good reviews!

**YouJustGotPitchSlapped ** - Thank you, I'm so glad to know that I made you laugh at Beca's thoughts. I'm also a fan of your works! :D

**number1thatsme** – THANK YOU!

**smiLes1298** – Ohmygosh…thank you for loving this story! I would try my very best to make this story a great one. I think you need to keep on reading so you would know how the story would go. I have this thing all planned out, so don't worry. I got it. ;)

**Guest ** - I honestly don't know who to reply to since there are like 6 guests who reviewed. But I thank you all for supporting this story. Please continue reading and reviewing. I love you all!

AND THANK YOU AGAIN! I honestly couldn't continue this without you guys! I'll update soon so stay tuned! . *salutes*

SENDRICK RULES.


	5. Chapter 5: The Big, Ugly Green Monster

**A/N: **2 updates in one day? WHADUPP!Ok, I know some of you are pretty bummed about Tom appearing in the story…but GUYS, he needs to happen, ok? I was also pretty annoyed with his character when I was writing this story down. So to make it more realistic, this guys needs to be added. Things happen for a reason! I hope you'll like this chapter…I really hope you do. :P

** Chapter 5: the Big, Ugly Green Monster is Adorable at Times**

The day arrived. Stacie's birthday party has been spread out in the whole school, so basically every body's invited. Stacie's sort of popular when it comes to throwing parties, so almost the whole student body would probably go to her birthday party. Even Tom Daniels is going.

She was at home making her last preparations such as drinks, food, music, clothes and other party materials. It was such a convenient that her parents were out of town too, so she's in-charge of the house. The music was pretty much covered of course, by none other than DJ Beca herself.

There was a knock on the door while Stacie's at the kitchen having a conversation with the technical guys. She hurriedly approached the door and called out "Just a sec!"

By the time she opened it, there stood Beca with her DJ equipments behind her. "Beca!" Stacie excitedly claimed as she reached the little brunette for a hug. She stepped aside to let Beca in, and Beca greeted her "Happy Birthday Stacie." Stacie smiled at her and let out a "Thanks Beca."

"So, uh…I got you something." Beca said as she was digging inside her pocket and took out a necklace. There was a wire that was looped and twisted, spelling out a CONRAD and it was the pendant. Stacie's eyes widened and took the necklace when Beca held it out for her.

"Oh my gosh, Becs…you-you shouldn't have. You already helped me so much just being the DJ of my party for free." Stacie said, quite speechless. "It was nothing compared to what you have done to me as a friend." Beca said with a smile. "Thank you so much Becs." Stacie said as she reached Beca for a hug again. Beca rubbed circles on Stacie's back, it made her smile that Stacie liked her gift so much. They were friends since childhood days, and their friendship is what they treasure most. "I love you Becs."

"I love you too, Stace." She answered as they pull away from each other. "Do you wanna wear it now?" she asked. Stacie nodded enthusiastically and gave Beca the necklace. She turned around and swept her hair away from her neck. Then Beca cleared her throat and said, "Uhh, Stace? Could you uhm…bend your knees a bit? I couldn't quite reach you."

Stacie laughed out loud and said "I'm sorry, I forgot you were a midget."

"Hey now." Beca warned.

"I'm joking!" Stacie stated. Then she bent her knees enough for Beca to reach her neck, and put on the necklace on her. "There." Beca said, when Stacie stood up straight and saw the necklace placed perfectly on her neck, and the pendant on the middle of her collar bone. "Thank you again, Becs. This really means a lot to me."

"It's no problem…so uhh, where should I set up my equipment?"

"Oh, over there at the corner of the living room. You already have a little booth there. Speakers were also arranged around the house, the backyard, the pool area…so your music will be everywhere the people go. It'll sure be a blast, especially with your mixes on." Stacie claim while clapping her hands. Beca smirked at her and gave her a wink, "You won't be disappointed Stace."

* * *

By 7 pm sharp, the house was rocking. Beca's mixes were really great and it made the people dance to the beat. People were still arriving, and Stacie greeted them by the front door. There were people drinking, dancing, loitering around the corner of the house, some were swimming at the pool, some were makin' out in some random places. The living room was shifted into a dance floor because there was much space enough for everyone to dance. Did I ever mention Stacie has a huge house? Well, she's pretty rich.

Jesse went over to Beca's DJ booth and hands her a drink. "Great job, Becs! It's getting crazy in here! Everybody's pretty much dancing!" Jesse shouted over Beca's shoulder. Beca gladly took the drink from Jesse and raised her glass with a wink "This is what I do for a living!" she shouted.

A few minutes later, Beca's mash-up mix of 'Bust a Move'by Young MC and '212' by Azealia Banks feat. Lazy Jay blasted through the speakers and everyone wailed and stop whatever they were doing and hit the dance floor.

* * *

Chloe and Tom just arrived and as they were walking towards the house, they heard the music blasting inside and people screaming and shouting and it totally looks like they were having so much fun. Tom stopped in his tracks as well as Chloe, and said "Wow. It seems like it's pretty wild in there." He looked at Chloe and smiled at her. Chloe on the other hand has her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. "Chlo, you alright?" Chloe looked at him and gave him a big smile. "That's Beca's mix! I didn't know she was going to be the DJ in Stacie's party. C'mon we gotta hurry and hit the dance floor!" She rambled and pulled him by the wrist and ran. "Oh, ok!" Tom said, almost tripping by Chloe's sudden excitement.

When they entered the house, the music was beating loudly and there are people at every corner and they were all dancing. Chloe was stretching her neck over the crowd to just get a glimpse of where Stacie, Aubrey, Jesse and Beca were. "Chloe!"

She turned around and saw Stacie making her way through the crowd. "Stacie! Happy Birthday!" she hugged the tall brunette. "Oh my god, this party is pretty wacked! This is amazing, this is by far your greatest party ever." She said with a huge smile. Stacie laughed and said "You gotta give to Beca, it's her music that really got into the people." Chloe nodded in agreement. "I'm definitely going to hire her!" Stacie added. She saw Tom behind Chloe and gave him a cheek-to-cheek greeting and said "Tom, I'm glad you made it!" and Tom smiled at her and said "Of course I would. Happy Birthday, Stacie."

"So guys, the food and drinks at the kitchen. Jesse and Aubrey's here somewhere. Beca's at the living room, that's where she's DJing. So excuse me because I have guests to accommodate. I'll see you guys later!" Stacie said then she disappeared through the crowd. Chloe and Tom headed out to the kitchen because they were practically starving. They were quite shock too because despite the crowd, there were still plenty of food, enough to feed another 500 people. Tom was greeted by some of his friends while Chloe took the chance to make her way for Beca. She really needed to greet the brunette for doing an amazing job. When she saw Beca at her DJ booth, she couldn't help but notice the brunette's appearance. Beca was wearing a gray sleeveless crop top, a black skinny jeans that really showed her petite sexy figure, and what Chloe was guessing, Beca's wearing her all-time favorite black combat boots. _She looks so hot when she's DJing_, Chloe thought that made her widen her eyes. She can't believe she thought about Beca that way. So she shook the thought and approached the DJ. She smirked at her and said with a flirty tone, "Can I make a request?"

Beca looked up and saw a smirking red head in front of her. Beca was stunned; she was looking at Chloe with awe. She couldn't help but notice also that Tom's not with her, and that made her dance a happy dance inside her mind. Chloe chuckled and waved at Beca's face, "You alright Becs? You look at me like I'm some kind of food you're craving for." Beca laughed at that thought, then wondered: _If Chloe would be food…what could she be? Ice cream? Yeah…I'm totally craving for an ice cream right now._ Then she smiled. "What?" asked Chloe with a smirk. "Nothing…I was just thinking." Beca brushed off.

"You were totally thinking about what food I am, weren't you?…you dirty little bird." Claimed Chloe with a grin on her face.

"Hey! I wasn't." defended Beca. _You're such a liar Beca, _she told herself mentally. "Anyway, I'm so glad you're here."

"Of course, it's Stacie's birthday. I wouldn't ever in the world, dare to miss it. I didn't know you were gonna be the DJ. Why didn't you told me?" asked Chloe.

"Well, it was kind of unplanned. Stacie was having a problem about the DJ she contacted, and so I volunteered myself. And I also wanted it to be a surprise." Beca answered. "I'm really glad to see every one enjoying my music." She continued.

"Are you kidding? Your mixes are awesome Becs!" Beca smiled and blushed at the compliment given to her. But it quickly faded away when she saw someone approaching them, and it was the person she doesn't really like to see at this moment…especially when she's having a moment with Chloe.

"Chlo! I've been looking everywhere for you." Tom said when he tapped Chloe on the shoulder. He looked at Beca nd smiled at her. "Great job, Beca! Look at this crowd!" Beca just gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded. He returns his look to Chloe and asked her, "Hey, you wanna dance?" Chloe agreed almost immediately and looked at Beca. "We'll just hit the dance floor Becs."

It annoyed Beca the whole time she watched the two dances together. One more thing, Tom is such a sucker for dancing. Chloe was gracefully moving her body to the beat while Tom's just doing random waves here and there. She was looking at him like _Dude, is that what you call dancing?_ They were having fun in her music, and it made her want to scream. _I'm the reason Chloe's having a pretty good time, shouldn't I be the one getting the credit here?_ She thought. She was looking at them so hard that if her eyes were basically laser beams, they would have holes on their heads…Tom's head would probably be gone by now, or so Beca thought.

"Chill out, or they'll melt on the floor from your stare." Beca almost jumped at the sound of Stacie's voice near her ear. Beca looked at Stacie and sighed. "I'm being too obvious, aren't I?" Stacie shrugged and answered "Not really…but if don't stop looking at them like you're gonna murder someone tonight, people would notice. You have to relax, they're just friends Beca. And Chloe's type doesn't fit Tom. He doesn't make the cut." Stacie said cooly. "But if you won't manage to keep your cool, Chloe might get the wrong idea." She continued.

"But he's Tom Daniels, for crying out loud. He's the perfect guy. Everyone practically ADORES him, and Chloe's probably head over heels for that guy." Beca said as she shoots daggers to Tom, the bull's eye being his face.

"Ok, why don't you just play cool…and be the bigger man…well, girl actually but not bigger because basically you're a midget." Stacie said with a laugh. "Really, Stacie?!" said an annoyed Beca.

"I was just messing with you, Becs. Look, play something that'll make Chloe look at you, something that'll really get her attention. Go on…d'you have any ideas?" Stacie arched her eyebrows and Beca looked at Chloe as she thinks of something. _Something to get her attention, huh? _She thought.

A light bulb has lighted on top of Beca's head. She typed something on her laptop and played something that made Chloe whipped her head towards Beca. Beca smirked at her and she winked at Beca. She played Chloe's lady jam, 'Titanium' by David Guetta feat. Sia. Everybody knows this song, and Beca knows what this song means to Chloe. Stacie noticed the eye contact between the two and bumped Beca by her arm. "One point for Beca…playing Chloe's lady jam is genius."

"Thanks Stace." Beca smiled at her.

"Oh by the way…you look absolutely adorable when you get jealous." Stacie said as she slowly walk away from Beca and this made Beca laugh. "I'm not adorable. I'm badass."

**A/N: **Sooooooo? Chloe got a bit caught in her thoughts, right? I like the part where she thought Beca's hot while DJing, hee-hee! Okay…please stay tuned for the next chapter! Keep your reviews coming in! ;) Thank you again for supporting this story. Stay awesome!

*salutes*


	6. Chapter 6: Cover My Eyes

**A/N: **Alrighty! Guys, just to make it clear…Aubrey and Jesse already knows about Beca's feelings towards Chloe. They already know that she indeed have a crush on the red head, okie?

I'm so happy about last chapters' reviews, so in return…nahh, I'd rather not spoil yah. I very much appreciate you guys suggesting things. It gives me ideas on what to add to the story, and how to keep it flowin'! It also gives us author-reader cooperation. Aaaand I like it! Ok, enough with the talking! On with the reading!

Before I forget…prepare yourselves a bit.

I don't own Pitch Perfect and its characters, only the plot of this story.

**Chapter 6: Cover My Eyes**

The party continued until 11:30 PM. It was a wild night. There were crazy shenanigans happening here and there. Chloe was sure she had the time of her life while dancing on the dance floor. She was totally like _'Shawty's fire burnin' on the dance floor woaah!'_. Yep, she was exactly like that. But what made her burn even hotter was not because of dancing, but because of what she saw. Tom took a break because he was sweating like a pig, and he's literally out of breath. So he headed out to the backyard to get some fresh air and catch up with his friends. Chloe continued dancing 'cause basically, it's what she loves to do. And also, she can look at how Beca spin and turn the crowd to party harder. Chloe was admiring Beca, and taking in all of her hotness. She doesn't really know why she's still thinking that…but she couldn't help it. Beca was so hot that it's hard not to notice. But then, she realized that she wasn't the only one who notices Beca's raging pheromones as she saw a random blondie, who's completely drunk, stood up next to the brunette. Chloe stopped dancing and shoot daggers over the blonde. She was about to race over to Beca's side, but was stunned when she saw the blonde pulled Beca by her shirt and crashed their lips together.

Do you know the look on a bull's face when it sees a red cloth, waving it in front of him? That's what Chloe looked when she saw the blonde kissed her DJ. _Wait, what? _Her DJ, huh? She shook the thought out of her head, and covered her eyes. When she looked back at Beca's sight, the blonde girl's gone and Beca was standing right there like a dumbstruck idiot. Her face frozen and she was blinking rapidly. Sinking in what just happened. Beca shook her head and returned to face her equipment and started working again, forgetting completely what happened 10 seconds ago.

It was almost 12 midnight, and the house was pretty much empty. Only a few friends of Stacie were left behind. It included Beca, Aubrey, Chloe, Jesse, Tom and her other friends such as Fat Amy, Cyntia Rose, Lily, Donald and Uni (they're also Tom's friends). Beca managed to find a comfortable couch to sit on, so she was relaxing and was nursing herself with a drink. She had to admit, she did have fun making the party go wild and crazy by her mixes, but boy…it drained her to death. She tilted her head backwards and slouched further on the couch so her head was resting on the big and soft pillow behind her. She closed her eyes because they were really droopy and she doesn't have the strength left on her to keep them open. Few moments later, she felt someone plop down next to her. Beca adjusted herself a bit to give the person a little room. She felt the person's close proximity on her face because she can feel that person's hot breath on her skin. She was sure that if she moves just a little bit, they're gonna kiss. And she doesn't like to kiss another stranger…not until she popped her one eye open and saw who the person beside her is.

"You look pretty tired." Said the sweet voice of the one and only Chloe with a wide smile on her face. Chloe has her elbow resting on the side of the couch and had her head resting on her hand. Beca closed her eye again and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." She mumbled. It might look like that Beca was acting coolly with Chloe so close to her face, but deep inside, she was having a red alert. What even got her was when Chloe neared her face to Beca and kissed her dangerously on the corner of her lips. Then Chloe whispered "Rest well, Becs. You did great tonight." There was a small tug of smile on Beca's lips when Chloe stood up and left her. She sat up straight and her eyes were wide. _Okay…that was just some serious flirting,_ she told herself. That woke her up, like a lightning bolt had struck down on her. The feelings of Chloe's kiss still tingling on the corner of her lips. Butterflies erupted from her stomach. She was so awake, it was enough for her to run another party. She looked at the couch and thought for a moment.

_Nope…I don't think I'll be able to sleep now._

She stood up and took the chance to roam around the house. It was a bit messy. Scratch that, it's REALLY messy. Red plastic cups scattered all over the floor, bits and pieces of chips were also scattered everywhere. The kitchen and dining might be the nastiest place right now…and I don't want to tell the details about it. Beca didn't even dare to enter the bathroom/comfort room, because she's scared of what she'll be seeing once she open the door. _Stacie needs a MAJOR cleaning to do, _Beca thought.

"Beeccaaaa…" calls out a drunken birthday girl, leaning over the doorway. Beca turned and had her eyebrows knitted together at the sight of a drunk Stacie. Stacie was a mess, but in a good way. Beca laughed a bit when Stacie tried walking over her, but she was too drunk to even stand up straight so she ended up tripping herself and falling on the floor. "Why don't you just come over here, instead ofmm-me walking to you? *hic*" Stacie slurred. Beca shook her head while smiling and helped Stacie get up from the floor. She held Stacie by the hip and had her other arm over her shoulder. Stacie smiled lazily to Beca and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Why'rrre you soooberr lil' Becky?" asked Stacie that was soon followed by another hiccup. "I needed to be sober, I was the DJ at your party, remember?" Beca answered with a grin.

"Oh yeah…you were prrreeetty awesome, Becs! SO AWEESOME!" Stacie shouted. "And you were so adorable when you were so jealous of-mmmfffff!" Stacie was cut off as Beca covered her mouth with wide eyes. Beca was turning her head, looking for anybody who could have possibly heard her drunken friend on her arms. When Beca took her hand off Stacie's mouth, the tall brunette giggled and said in a hushed tone, "Oh right…shhh…". Beca sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" Stacie just giggled even more, unable to control herself. "I am so drunkkk."

"Come on drunkie, let's get you to bed. You drank too much alcohol tonight. You'll feel like hell tomorrow." Beca said as they made their way to Stacie's room.

When Stacie was already tucked on her bed, on her comfortable sleeping clothes, she reached for Beca's hand and said in a croaky voice. "Thank you so much for everything, Beca." Beca smiled at her and kissed her on the side of her temple. "It's no biggie." Beca turned off Stacie's bedside lamp, and head out. After closing Stacie's bed room door gently, she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to pour herself another drink, but she saw a can of beer and thought that it should be fine for her. She needs at least a little bit of alcohol in her system. She headed outside to get a bit of fresh air, and then she settled herself on one of the chairs. She was staring blankly into the sky when she heard a couple of voices over the pool area. She peeked over the bushes and saw a small group her friends and other friends of Stacie were formed in a circle, sitting beside the pool. Chloe, Aubrey, Jesse, Tom and from what she remembers, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Donald and Uni were the exact people who's in the group. A bottle was in their middle, so Beca only assumed they were playing 'Spin the bottle' and 'Truth or dare'.

_I shouldn't get involve in that_, Beca thought to herself. So she kept herself well-hidden but not far from the group so she'll be able to witnessing everything. It was a little bit unfortunate because she couldn't quite hear what they were all saying, not unless they are all dumb and they shout at each other's faces.

As the game went on, Beca had been entertained the whole time. It took all of her to keep herself from laughing out loud so they wouldn't caught her spying on them. There was a time when Aubrey was dared to sing 'I Saw The Sign' while doing a mermaid dance(Fat Amy dared that), then Uni performed a unicycle trick at the edge of the people which was pretty impressive because he didn't fell on the pool, there was also a time when Donald was dared to beatbox without breathing which was a little bit hilarious, then Fat Amy was dared by Aubrey to do a 3 lap run around the pool. _Sweet revenge._

Fat Amy lied down on the floor and was panting heavily, Beca was sure that the Australian blonde was cursing Aubrey. She also heard the fat blonde saying out loud, "I should've taken cardio more seriously!"

The next person that was pointed by the bottle was Chloe. Beca knew it because she heard them teasing Chloe like "Oooh…Chloe, it's your turn!" Then it became quiet. They were now talking in hushed whispers. Beca tried to extend her ears to hear the conversation, but with no luck. She's sure Chloe picked truth…she wondered what Chloe could've said.

"Stop messing around Chloe! Take the dare!" Jesse shouted in a pretty drunken state. Obviously, he wasn't quite convinced wit what Chloe confessed about. "What?! I just told you the truth!" defended Chloe but no one seemed to believe her and they all shouted "DARE! DARE! DARE!"

Chloe was left without much of a choice and gave in to their demand. Beca was watching her intently. She was anxious about what the redhead would be dared to do.

…

Beca sat there completely stunned. She was totally shock on what Chloe did. It was something she wasn't really expecting. She was expecting something silly, or funny. But no, instead she saw the whole thing. She saw how the redhead, whom she really likes, cupped Tom's face and kissed him with so much passion. It was just a chaste kiss, yes…but still. IT WAS A FUCKING KISS.

Beca rubbed her face with both of her hands because she doesn't know what to do. Or react. She let out a breath to calm her nerves, but it didn't help. She ran her fingers through her hair, and wiped her now sweaty palms on her jeans. She closed her eyes and bitterly smiled. She shook her head. _Why was I such an idiot? Here I am, expecting that she felt something for me in some way when the truth is that she belongs to someone else. How can I be so stupid? _She told herself angrily.

With that, she stood up and went inside the house. She wanted to throw something, just to release her anger…but controlled herself because this isn't her house and she might alert the people outside or the sleeping Stacie in her bedroom. She calmly went over to her equipment and started packing it. When she's done arranging her equipment, she took the time to pick up all the plastic cups on the floor and threw them at the trash bag in the kitchen. After that, she thought for a moment on what else she could do to help Stacie in the cleaning. When there's nothing much left to do, she grabbed her things and head out to the front door. She went over to her car and put all of her things at the back seat. She got into the driver's seat and started the engine. She drove off. She knows that she needed to get away from the place…from them…from Tom…from her.

Xx

**A/N: **Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry for the outcome of this chapter. I have to admit that I am pretty pissed at Tom, even though technically, he didn't do anything wrong. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Points? Opinions? Violent Reactions? (I hope not) tell them in a review. Until next time my dear readers. Stay awesome!

Next on There's Something More than This: _Just a Friend…and will Always be_

P.S. Does anybody know an author, RampantWriter? That guy just disappeared, also his/her stories…

*salutes and winks*

BECHLOE FEELS. Tee-hee!


	7. Chapter 7: Just A Friend

**A/N: **A quick update for all of my dearest readers! You all made me smile by your reviews! Thanks a lot! I'm sorry for that ending by the way. Anyways, this is where the dramatic part enters… so get your tissue papers ready, if you cry easily!

**Chapter 7: Just a Friend…and will Always be**

It was freezing. The air condition of the car seemed to be at its maximum blow. Yes, but she was too numb to care anymore. She didn't care to lower down the temperature. She didn't care if she gets a fucking cold. As long as she'll get away and get home, she'll drive and won't stop. She drove all the way to her house without any music on, nor the radio. She's too tired to listen…too broken inside.

By the time she arrived in front of her house, she parked her car in to the garage then got out of the car, not bothering to take her equipments with her. _I'll deal with those later, _she told herself. She got inside the house and noticed that all of the lights are off; her mom's probably already sleeping soundly. She carefully closed the front door and locked it securely. It was already 1:05 am, and all she wanted to do is to lie down on her bed.

As she was taking up the stairs, her body movement's ragged. Like all of her strength was back to zero again. It seemed that she's so lifeless. No soul. She took hold of the railings tightly just to keep her steady if she was to fall, remember her clumsiness? She stopped for a moment and run her free hand through her hair. She sighed and slumped her shoulders.

_Why am I being like this? Why am I being pathetic?_

When she entered her room, she turned the lights on. She walked over her table and sat down on her swivel chair. She stared blankly at a picture frame that was set on top of her table. She took it and looked at it. It contains a picture of her and Chloe.

"Best Friends."

She read the top label of the picture frame. It was taken when Beca got her first car as a present, and Chloe begged her to go for a drive. Chloe has her arm wrapped around Beca's shoulder, their heads close to each other…and they were both smiling widely. Just them being friends. No complications. No pain…no other feelings.

Beca smiled a little at the memory of her and Chloe just being plain best friends. It was so much easier that time. It's easier being them together, without side feelings or thinking that what would happen if they were really together. Beca didn't realize that tears started to fall from her eyes. She closed them and wiped them with the back of her free hand. _Stop crying, Beca. Stop crying. Stop crying. _She told herself, over and over again.

It took a couple of minutes for her to stop her tears, and relax a bit. She stared into the space, not making any movements on her chair.

_Why do I even care? Why am I in so much pain? I should be happy for her, shouldn't I? It's not like something's gonna happen between us anyway…I'm just being stupid on having a stupid crush on her. Why do I feel pitiful? Like someone got my candy and was given to some other kid? _

Beca was furious about herself. She was so angry about herself for even thinking that there's a slight possibility that her and Chloe would happen. _It's never gonna happen and you know it._

But she couldn't really deny anymore that she really likes Chloe. _Like?...was it just like? No Beca…you love her already, _says a little voice inside her head. She shook her head. "No…I'm not in love with her."

_Oh really? Then why are you in so much pain? _

"I'm just pissed off."

_Why?_

"Because I thought that there's something between us…when there's really not."

_There is, Beca. You're just a big coward that's why you didn't get the chance._

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, ok?"

…

_But you're in love with her…you're just denying it._

It might seem she's crazy. Like because she's talking to herself and all. But who could she talk to right now? Who would be there to comfort her and tell her that everything's going be alright? She took her phone and dialed a number she hadn't called for a while. It rang, but it only got her straight to voice mail.

"Hey uhm…it's me Beca. I just…I know this might be a little weird and random. But I miss you, and I wonder if when you'll be back. Call me, please? I could really use your help right now. I'll see you soon."

She took the phone down and settled herself. She changed into her sleeping clothes and tried to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a little bit better. She hopes.

* * *

It's already 2:45 am, and she's still awake. She couldn't sleep, because every time she closes her eyes all she see is bright red hair and dazzling blue eyes. She thought of something that would probably lull her to sleep. Ah yes, that's where music comes in.

That's what Beca really liked about the music. It gives her the voice she wants to express and say when she couldn't put it to her own words. For her, music is her translator. Music is her haven. She took her ipod and plugged it in to the speakers, of course in a low volume. She put it in to shuffle mode and the first song that played through the air was 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift.

_How ironic, _Beca thought. All of a sudden, it seemed that her ipod knows exactly what she's feeling right now and played something that will tug the heart strings of Beca's heart.

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**_

'_**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way,**_

_**People are people and sometimes we change our minds,**_

_**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**_

_**Mm…Mm mmm…**_

_**Mm…Mm mmm…**_

_**Music starts playing like the end of sad movie**_

_**It's the kind of end and you don't really wanna see**_

'_**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**_

_**Now I know what to be without you around**_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**_

_**After a clean break, no one here to save me**_

_**You're the only thing I know at the back of my head**_

_**And I can't breathe, without you but I have to**_

_**Breathe, without you but I have to…**_

While the second verse played, Beca's sobbing lightly. She has her legs close to her chest and have her arms wrapped around it. She closed her eyes, filling herself with the melody and the lyrics being sang in the background. She could totally relate to the song. It's as if she couldn't breathe without Chloe…but she has to. She needs to, or she'll end up being miserable in the end.

_**It's 2 am, feeling like I just lost a friend, **_

_**all we know it's not easy…easy for me.**_

Everything that's being said in the song was in the exact moment. It really was 2 in the morning; well it's almost 3am…but still. She's in a state that's not very easy right now. As the song ended in 'Sorry's, Beca whispered to herself, "Sorry for loving you, Chlo."

She took her phone again and texted Stacie, even though she knows that Stacie wouldn't be able to reply right now and comfort her.

_**Beca: I'm in love with her, Stace. But it won't happen. Ever. I'm just a friend…and will always be.**_

She hit send, and lied down. Closing her eyes, letting herself get into her slumber while tears silently poured down through her eyelids.

xx

**A/N: **Aww…I feel so sad for Beca. Gosh. That was soooo sad! I almost made myself cry in this chapter! DAMN. Ok guys, what do you think? Don't worry, but things happen for a reason…and soon it'll be all better. BECHLOE remember? (hey that rhymed!) Let's have faith in them. Do you guys wonder who she left that voice mail to? Hmmmmm...*smirks*

**Song used:** Breathe by Taylor Swift

**Next on There's Something More than This:** _Apologize_

I need more reviews guys. PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING! I would really like for all of you to tell me what you think. It really helps me.

Thank you all for reading! *flying kiss*

Stay awesome! *salutes and winks*


	8. Chapter 8: Apologize

**A/N: **This chapter's a bit short…but it contains something oh so ANNOYING. Just warning you guys. *winks*

**Chapter 8: Apologize**

Back at Stacie's were already pretty quiet. It's already 3:15 in the morning and Aubrey and Jesse decided to sleep at one of the guest rooms. The others stayed as well, because it's pretty late to go home at this hour. Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Donald and Uni are sprawled over the living room floor. If you were there, you would have taken a picture of them because of how silly they all look. They were all sleeping soundly, while a certain redhead sat awake outside, and was staring blankly into the starry sky.

After the truth or dare game, she went back to the living room to check on Beca. But she was pretty disappointed to find the brunette and her DJ equipments gone. _She must have slipped out while we were playing…but it's already pretty late…I hope she was able to go back home safe,_ Chloe thought. She also found the house a little bit decent. She was sure that she saw drinking cups scattered on the floor before she went out to the pool area, so she thought Beca might have already put them away.

She took the time to think about the happenings that night. She was fully aware of how she was being extra flirty with her brunette best friend, and Beca seemed to have no problem with it. Beca played Chloe's lady jam…and Chloe was sure turned on. She even thought that Beca was hot. _I mean who wouldn't? The brunette's a sure catch if someone were to be with her._ There was also the time when she got so jealous of that drunk blonde who kissed Beca on the lips. Chloe was sure that she would've murdered that woman if she ever got the chance…but why did she felt that way? It was weird. Then when Beca was resting on the couch, she couldn't help but stare on Beca's porcelain skin. Her long eyelashes. Her soft thin lips…especially when it smirks a little when she felt that someone's staring at her. Chloe was sure being intimate with Beca, but she didn't realized it until now. All that close proximity, the whispering, especially the kiss on the corner of Beca's lips. Yes, she did flirt with Beca before…but this time, her flirting gestures seemed to be a little different. It's more…it has something more. And of course the kiss with Tom in the game…yes it was a dare, but it felt a little different. It felt something else also.

"Hey." Chloe turns her head and saw Tom walking towards her and sitting down beside her. She gave him a little smile and asked, "Why are you still up?"

"I should ask you the same question." He smirked at her. Chloe chuckled.

"I couldn't sleep. My mind won't shut the hell up."

Tom shifted his gaze and leaned on the back rest of the chair and stared at the sky. "Yeah…me too."

There was a moment of comfortable silence, but both of them were thinking on what they should say. Crickets were cricketing, the soft whistle of the cool morning wind, and their breathing were the sounds of their surroundings. Chloe hugged her jacket closer to herself as the cool breeze hits her body. Tom seemed to notice it and took off his jacket. "Here." He offered as he hung his jacket on Chloe's shoulders. Chloe gave him a smile and mumbled a "thanks".

After a few seconds of silence, Chloe sighed and smiled apologetically to Tom. "I'm sorry about the kiss."

Tom looked at her for a second. "Why?" he asked with his eyes narrowed.

"I…I just…I don't know. Maybe because we're not that close friends enough? Well I really didn't much have of a choice since that's what they dared me to do. To kiss a friend." She explained.

Tom looked down a bit and mumbled "You didn't really have a choice? Or the person you really wanted to kiss wasn't there?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Tom defended while shaking his head.

Another moment of silence. Chloe was looking at her shoes while Tom was looking at his hands on the arm rest of the chair. "Hey Chloe?" he began. Chloe looked at him with arched eyebrows expectantly.

"Uhmm…so, I uh…I know this is kind of…weird, for me to say…but when…when we kissed…it…it…"

"Just spill it out, Tom."

"It felt amazing. I mean, it sparked something in me. And you may have noticed it…but I have to tell it to you…I really, _really _like you Chloe. You're funny and smart and your smile literally brightens up my day. My day wouldn't be the same if I didn't have a chance to get just a glimpse of your smile." Chloe blushed a bit; surely she wasn't expecting someone telling these things to her. Especially if that someone is Tom Daniels.

"Tom…why are you telling me this?" asked Chloe in almost like a whisper.

"Maybe because…I wanted to ask you on a real date. Just so you can get to know me, and I can get to know you better. All I'm asking is a chance, Chlo." He said sincerely. Chloe looked at him, she was having seconds thought if she should give him a chance. Yes, he's a good guy there's no doubt in that…but, she somehow felt a bit hesitant.

"Tom…I…I don't know if I'm the girl you would like to ask out on a date to. I mean…you're a great guy it's just tha – "

Chloe was cut off instantly when Tom took her by the chin and kissed her. It was soft and gentle…but somehow Chloe wasn't sure about what she felt. But because she's a kind-hearted woman, she decided to give the boy a chance. When they pulled apart, just mere inches away from each other, Tom looked at her right in the eye. "Please give me a chance." He whispered and Chloe gave him a small smile and nodded. Tom smiled brightly and gently caressed his fingers on Chloe's cheek. Then he stood up and held out his hand for Chloe to take. "C'mon…let's get you to bed. I'm pretty sure you're tired."

Chloe took his hand and stood up with a grateful tired smile on her face. She's gonna give Tom a chance, but she couldn't quite help feeling a little bit guilty.

xx

**A/N: **Daaaaaang! Tom got his way around. Sorry for this chapter folks. I'm gonna guess you all wanted to kill Tom right now, and slap Chloe right in the face and put some sense into her. But if this wouldn't happen, we wouldn't have a story that you guys look forward to read to. So I suggest you all look out for the next chapter because it's gonna be a bit angsty. Things are gonna get heated! So again, I thank you all for the support guys! Keep your reviews coming in! I want to have like 50 plus reviews (if it's possible).

Next on There's Something More than This: _Acceptance & Heartbreak_

And to those who reviewed for Chapter 7:

**MsCarmicheal:** I'm so sorry it was short. But that chapter was about Beca...so. Anyways, thanks for reading!

**Guestttt: **Good guess! Although, you might have to keep waiting for the next chapters. I'll reveal that person soon! Thanks!

**Guest: **Yeah. But I like the effect of cliffhangers to the readers. It makes the story thrilling. *winks*

**0-gerrard-8: **Thank you sooo much for loving this story! It means a lot to me. *squeal*

**JMPMWrittens: **Thank you for reading & supporting this story!

**xbechloex: **I AM AWFULLY SORRY FOR FUCKING YOUR EMOTIONS! But, they will get together. Bechloe endgame my friend.

**RobOverstreet: **Yeah, I feel sorry for her too. But she'll be fine. She's a tough chick. Badass even. Haha

**Guest: **Sorry for not updating too quickly.

**PitchPerfectFan:** Honestly I haven't heard of the song, but I'll think about your suggestion. I'll try to fit it in somehow. Thank you so much for loving this story!

*salutes and winks*

BECHLOE FEELS.


	9. Chapter 9: Acceptance & Heartbreak

**A/N: **So, I have thought about it. And it's decided. DOUBLE UPDATE! This chapter has more drama and some angst. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY! I LITERALLY love you all.

**Chapter 9: Acceptance & Heartbreak**

Everything seems to be in slow motion…like a moment in a music video or a movie scene where the lead actor/actress walks through a hallway and everything around them slows down. The students' chatter noise begins to blur, like the sound you here when you're under water. She walks slowly through the hall way with her eyes tired, red and puffy from all the crying. Her world looked like it had crumbled down, and the walls that she has built to protect her were like paper…and the vulnerable Beca was struck down in an instant. She closes her eyes and sighed. _I have to stop on being pathetic and move on, that's what he told me._

It's a real sentimental moment for her, since this is the first time she got out of her room after three days of recollecting herself. She had talk to her mom and some important person she really cared about, but that's not the point here. She found out that she's in love with her best friend when her best friend's in love with someone who is not her. Someone who is beyond perfect than her. Someone who is far more perfect for her best friend.

"REBECCA!"

Beca tripped on her foot and winced at the sound of her real name. _Way to ruin a moment,_ she thought. She turns around in hope to see the person who would dare to say her real name, well shout actually…and most of all, in a public place such as the school hallway, where almost all of the student body is. She saw Stacie running towards her and she narrowed her eyes as Stacie stopped in front of her, a little bit panting. "Didn't I tell you to NEVER use my real name? Ever? And in such a public place." Scolded Beca just as Stacie was able to regain her normal breathing.

"Well, I wasn't using it for like 3 minutes and was calling you by your usual name, but you won't stop walking. So I gotta get your attention somehow." Stacie chuckled. Beca didn't get affected of Stacie's light vibe and just maintained a straight face. "I was sort of having a moment with myself…and you ruined it." She deadpanned.

"I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure you know that you have a lot of explaining to do, right? What the hell happened to you? It's like you disappeared on the face of Earth! And that stupid text you gave me. It didn't make any sense to me. I tried calling you, but your phone's out of reach! I left you a bunch of messages, and I don't even know if you received them…"

"Yeah I got them." Beca said while looking down on the floor while walking.

"Even Aubrey and Jesse tried to contact you! We tried visiting you in your house, but your mom always said that you're not in. What's gotten into you?!" Stacie ranted at Beca. Beca's face frowned and wasn't able to answer Stacie. She knew that. Exiling herself from the outside world for 3 days is something she does when she's really down or when she's really angry. Her phone dead, her social networks closed. Any communication from the outside world, she blocked out. Except her other phone with only one contact in it, because that's what she used in talking to that important person, but let's not focus on that right now. Her mom knows that if she doesn't want to go out of her room, no one can make her. Not even her mom, and that's a rule that both of them have lived with.

"Beca, for the love of God, answer me! What the hell is goin' on?!" Stacie said loudly in an angry tone as she stopped walking and grabbed Beca by the arm. Beca flinched a bit, but she knows that she shouldn't be surprised if Stacie gets mad. Some students looked at them weirdly, it was only in the morning and yet there's already a fight in the hall way. Beca took a deep breath and looked at Stacie seriously. "I will. I'll explain everything to you but…not here. We need somewhere more private."

"So you just saw them kiss, and then you left?" Stacie asked. Beca nodded silently and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. They went to the bleachers of the soccer field because that place is pretty empty during class time, especially in the morning. So basically, these two skipped their first classes just to talk about Beca's issues for Chloe. "But Becs, they're in a 'truth or dare' game. That probably means nothing." Stacie claimed, but Beca shook her head. She let out a little bitter laugh and said, "No. It was pretty real. When they pulled apart…I saw them looking at each other's eyes, lingering in each other's presence. I myself felt something about that kiss and I was 2 meters away."

Stacie leaned back from her seat and looked at Beca sadly. Beca's arms were resting on her thighs, and her head was buried in her hands. Stacie took notice about Beca's appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, there were even dark circles under her eyes, and then her hair isn't combed properly and neatly. It was tousled in different direction. Her clothes were ragged. In some other people's opinion, Beca looks like she's suffering from a bad hangover…but the truth is, she's suffering from heartbreak. The last time Stacie saw her like this was when Beca's dad left them for another woman. Beca was so mad at him that time, and if only she wasn't only 13, she could've killed her own father out of hatred and anger. Stacie wasn't able to say anything anymore…she couldn't give any more comments or opinions to stray Beca out of her thought that Chloe and Tom is a thing because one: She wasn't there when it happened. Two: She was too wasted to remember, and three: She's already tucked in bed, sleeping and snoring. All she could really do at the moment is to be there for Beca, give her a comforting rub on the back, and a shoulder to cry on. Beca leaned on Stacie's shoulder and started crying again. She hold on to her like her life depended on it. Stacie wrapped Beca in her arms, looking at the little brunette of how vulnerable she is.

"I…I don't know what to do Stace. How the fuck am I going to face them?! I can't see them when I'm like this…messed up and broken down. I can't let Chloe see me like this. It just hurts too much. No matter how hard I try to forget my feelings for her…I'm still the miserable little shit who's secretly in love with her when I know that I don't have a fucking chance." Beca ranted as she nuzzled on Stacie's neck and sobbed. Stacie continued rubbing Beca's shoulder and wasn't answering, but she had an idea on how to make Beca a little bit better. "Hey, you wanna skip class today? Let's hangout, go wherever we wanna go, eat somewhere else…let our minds free from all of the stress we have right now. I'm sure it'll make you feel better. So, you down?"

Beca lifted her head from Stacie's neck and looked at her. She seemed to brighten up at the idea, but she was a bit hesitant. "But what about Aubrey and Jesse?" she asked. "Oh…uhm, I'll tell them we wnet out. I'm sure Chloe and Tom would join them for lunch anyways. We will have our own date, because I think we haven't done that for a while." Stacie said with a grin on her face. Beca laughed a bit and agreed. "Although, we better go back here before the last class. We have quiz on French today, and we can't miss it." Beca smiled and nodded. Stacie smiled big, she was glad she was able to make Beca smile out of her misery right now. Beca hugged her tightly and said "Thanks a lot Stace…thanks for everything." Stacie returns the hug and patted Beca on the back. "It's no biggie."

"What?!" Aubrey said, her eyes blazing and her eyebrows furrowed. "When?" said Jesse right after. It was lunch time, and Stacie told them that she and Beca went somewhere else to eat. Also, Stacie told them what happened to Beca for the last 3 days. Aubrey and Jesse were at their usual table, eating their lunch together in peace when Chloe and Tom showed up, walking together hand in hand and announced that they're a thing now.

"Well, we've been dating for the past few days." Said Chloe in a smile then looked at Tom. "We're really sorry for not telling you guys sooner…we thought that we could just surprise you." Tom said with a smirk on his face. Both Aubrey and Jesse sat speechless at the revelation laid down in front of them. It was literally too fast, and Chloe entering a relationship without the consent of her friends is a definitely no-no. "Anyway, where's Stacie and Beca?" asked Chloe as she took a seat and Tom sat down as well. Aubrey wasn't planning on speaking, because she was really pissed. _How can she date this guy for 3 days, and not able to know what happened to her best friend?, _she thought. Clearly Aubrey's not gonna answer so Jesse decided to step in. "Uhm…they went out. Stacie decided to take Beca out for a fresh air because Beca wasn't really feeling well." There was a tinge of slight jealousy on Chloe's face when she heard that Stacie is the one with Beca, but at the same time made a worried look on her face. "Oh no…what happened? Is she alright?"

"Well…uhh…" Jesse looked at Aubrey; he's a bit hesitant in telling Chloe what happened to the little brunette. He was really sure if he's The right guy to tell Chloe, especially when Tom's there. Aubrey was crossing her arms over her chest and wasn't showing any sign of telling the redhead so Jesse put the decision in his hands. Chloe was looking at the both of them, she was tensed because she knows that there's something they're not telling her. She knows that she's missing something. Aubrey looked upset about something and Jesse's actions were hesitant and unsure. She arched her eyebrows and looked at Jesse expectantly. Jesse knew that Chloe couldn't wait any longer for the answer so he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Uhh…well, you see…" Chloe nodded slowly, encouraging Jesse to continue. "Beca…" he began but was cut off suddenly when Aubrey slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"Did you know that Beca locked herself in her room for 3 goddamn days?!"

Aubrey couldn't just take it in anymore. Chloe was taken aback from Aubrey's sudden burst out. Even Tom and Jesse were shocked. Jesse put his hand on Aubrey's arm to calm her down, but Aubrey ripped her arm from Jesse's touch.

"W-what?" Chloe asked nervously and a little bit embarrassed in herself.

"That's right. Beca locked herself in her room for 3 days without talking to anyone, without letting anyone know what's happening to her in there."

"We tried contacting her, but her phone's unreachable. W tried to visit her in her house but her mom says she's not there. Although I'm pretty sure Beca just didn't want any company." Aubrey stated furiously.

"But why?..." Chloe asked helplessly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? You're her best friend, right?" Aubrey scoffed bitterly. "But don't trouble yourself Chloe. Go have fun with Tom." With that, Aubrey took her things and walked out. Jesse, Chloe and Tom were left speechless about what just happened. "Aubrey!" called out Jesse, but the blonde didn't turn around so he took his stuff and stood up to follow his girlfriend. Before he left though, he looked back at Chloe and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm…I'm really sorry Chlo." Then he left, catching up to the blonde.

Chloe sat there with her face buried in her hands and was on the verge of crying. Tom gave her a comforting rub on her back and said, "Chloe, I'm so sorry. Aubrey shouldn't have snapped on you like that. It's not fair…" Chloe looked at him and shook her head.

"No…she's-she's right. Beca's my best friend and I wasn't there for her when she needed a friend to comfort her." Tom was silent for a moment then breathed out a "Sorry". Chloe gave him a sad smile and held his hand. "Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. I just…I need to talk to Beca."

"Alright." Tom said with a soft smile then reach for Chloe to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Dismissal time came and Chloe hurriedly headed out to the parking lot to look for Beca's car. When she saw the car parked on its usual spot, she noticed that it's still empty. _Beca's probably still in class_, she thought so she leaned against the side of the car and waited for the brunette to arrive.

Sooner or later, Beca arrived and while walking towards her car, she was digging for her keys in her bag. When she got her keys, as she looked up she saw Chloe looking at her with a half-hearted smile while leaning against her car. Chloe walked towards her and held both of her arms. "Becs…I-I'm so sorry."

Beca smiled a tight-lipped smile and said, "Hey it doesn't matter."

"No, it DOES matter. Aubrey told me that you locked yourself in your room for 3 days! Who knows what could've happen to you in there?" Chloe stated hurtfully.

"Chlo, I'm not that kind of person."

"I know…but, I want you to open up to me like before Becs…I'm sorry for not being there by your side…I was…busy with something."

"Something to do with a certain Tom Daniels?" Chloe looked at Beca and saw that she was looking at her with hurt in her eyes too.

"See, Chlo? You're not really opening up to me too."

"I was supposed to tell all of you during lunch…but you weren't there. I suppose Aubrey told you?"

"She texted Stacie…I was with Stacie at the moment so she told me."

"Bec, I…"

"Congratulations by the way…"

"Uhm…T-thanks…"

"Look, Chloe you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. You should go spend your time with Tom. It's probably for the best…"

"Becs…"

"I uh…I gotta head home. So, I'll see you around." Beca passed Chloe and head into the driver's seat. She drove off while Chloe was left a little bit heartbroken.

She felt like she's really far away from Beca, even though they're friends. It feels like they're slowly drifting apart from each other. Even that special bond that they had was slowly fading away in an instant, and that thought broke her inside and out.

**A/N: **Woah…I feel so sorry for everyone in the story. (Yes, including Tom) because everything's out of place, out of time. But it happens. Sometimes life isn't just fair, but all we can do to make life better is by making the right decisions, am I right? THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! I am truly grateful for everyone who supports this story. Thank you, really. So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Put them in a review please!

Next on There's Something More Than This: _Hope For Tomorrow_

Stay awesome guys!

*salutes and winks*

FREAKIN BECHLOEEE!


	10. Chapter 10: Hope For Tomorrow

**A/N:** MONDAY UPDATE! Guys, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. From this chapter on…things are gonna get a bit better. Just so you wait my dearest readers. Beca and Chloe will have their moment. That I promise you. Enjoy reading!

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**Chapter 10: Hope for Tomorrow**

For the next couple of days, Chloe stayed over Tom's table with his friends. She wasn't sure if she can face Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie especially Beca. All of this happened when she started her relationship with Tom. But she couldn't blame it on Tom, he was only asking for a chance…she gave it to him and eventually, they became a thing. Was she selfish? Did she make the right choice? She surely was very confused right now. Her mind was like a tangled web, and it just got more tangled. Aubrey was mad at her…Beca has her walls up again and Jesse and Stacie wasn't talking to her or they don't have the chance to talk. Either way, she couldn't be with her friends anymore. She's always with Tom and his friends, and no matter how friendly they are to her…she couldn't help but feel that she doesn't belong to those kinds of people. It was already a big news at school that she's Tom Daniels' girlfriend, and so she gained popularity. At lunch time, Chloe got a chance to steal glances at her friends' table. She wants to go over there and talk to them, but she doesn't have the strength to face them. She's too embarrassed of herself.

Meanwhile Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie& Beca's conversation is not pretty far from what everybody's talking about. "I'm really sorry, Beca. I know how much this is hurting you." Aubrey said with pure concern in her voice as she reached out to hold Beca's hand. Beca smiled sadly at Aubrey.

"It's okay guys. I'm fine, really. It's not really easy, but I have you guys by my side. I don't want you to think that I'm this pitiful girl who didn't get her happy ending. Life isn't fair. I have to accept that. And don't forget, I'm badass. I can get through anything." Beca said that made them laugh a bit.

"How's your heart Becs?" asked Jesse, and Beca couldn't help but notice how lame that sounded but she gave him an assuring smile. "I'm not gonna say it's alright…but I'm not gonna say it's broken either. I'm in the process of healing it. Mending it, piece by piece….oh my gosh that sounded so dorky." They all laughed. It has been very heavy for them the past days, but it's not something they couldn't surpass.

Beca looked over Tom's table with his friends to take a look at Chloe. She was a bit surprised to find the redhead was also looking at her. She smiled at her and gave her a little wave. The redhead mimicked her actions but was called by one of Tom's friends so she turned her attention to them.

"Hey Beca…" Jesse started. Beca turned her head to look at him expectantly. "When did you actually realized that you have feelings for Chloe?"

"Uhm…" Beca thought for a moment. "Honestly, I really don't know. I think it just hit me. When Stacie confronted me about what Chloe and I look when we're together…or how we acted towards each other, I thought about it. And then, I knew it. I knew that I had feelings for her all along…but I was just too scared to admit it to myself. And then I realized that there are things you just couldn't control nor explain. It just…happen. If it happens, it happens for a reason."

Jesse smiled and nodded, feeling satisfied with Beca's answer. It was obvious that Beca was sincere with what she said.

"But…" Beca continued. "…when I learned that Chloe and Tom were in a relationship it dawned on me. Maybe…maybe this is what the universe is telling me. That me and Chloe will never be together. I just have to live with that." She added.

"Hey now…it's never too late, isn't it?" Stacie encouraged with a comforting pat on Beca's back. Beca smiled at her and shrugged.

"We'll see…there's always hope for tomorrow, right?"

They all smiled at her and nodded to agree.

After a few moments, Beca was itching to ask Aubrey about what she can remember at the truth or dare game back at Stacie's house.

"Hey Aubrey…do you somehow remember anything about what happened in the game?" Beca asked Aubrey hesitantly.

"Game? What game?" Aubrey asked with a confused look.

"Y'know…the truth or dare game you guys played back at Stacie's house? After the party? You were at the pool side?"

"Oh that! Yeah…man, that game was so wacked. But it was all so blurry, I was pretty wasted."

Beca shifted her gaze towards Jesse and arched her eyebrows "How about you Jesse? You remember anything? Especially Chloe's truth?"

"I'm sorry Bec. I wasn't really sober that time. I'm pretty sure when you were watching us…I'm like a mad man." Jesse confessed. Then Beca laughed at the memory. Jesse sure did look like a mad man. He was crazily whipping his shirt above his head when it was his turn to do a dare. Aubrey was just giggling the whole time.

"I can't even remember my dare! I'm pretty sure it was damn embarrassing." Jesse said as he buried his face onto his hands. Then Fat Amy suddenly passed by their table.

"Hey Jesse! I just found out you had a video of dancing like a stripper in my phone! It was priceless!" and then she left.

"Well that's pretty random." Beca teased Jesse with a smirk. Jesse buried his face in his hands deeper and groaned. "Oh god…"

"When I woke up the next day, it felt like hell. My head was throbbing in pain, and I smelled pretty nasty." Stacie said. Beca laughed. "It took me about 5 aspirins before that horrible headache banished. Then when I went downstairs, my god! The house was like a garbage bag!"

They were all laughing now. Hangovers were not the happiest thing if it happens to you, but it sure was the funniest thing when you talk about it. "And then I saw Beca's text message on my phone, which sure didn't make any sense to me that time. And so, my headache came back."

"I also experienced the same feeling! When I woke up, I thought my head was gonna split into two!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Thank God, we managed to clean your house before your folks arrived. You would've suffered a one-hour lecture from them if they went home and found the house trashed." Aubrey chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you guys. It was a real group effort." Stacie shrugged.

It seemed things are gonna get better. It might have been tough for them for the past days, but all things are alright in the end. We should know that we are not alone when things became rough. We always have our friends and family to hold on to. To gain strength from. Beca smiled at her friends and she was pretty glad that she has them.

_Things will be alright from now on,_ she thought.

xx

**A/N: **Short but sweet, ey? YEY! She's not the crying girl anymore! Anyway, this chapter was just a breath of fresh air despite the drama and angst from the previous chapters. Like what I and Beca said, things are gonna be alright from now on, so stay tuned! I'm working on the next few chapters and I ASSURE you guys…you wouldn't want to miss it.

**Spoilers alert!** Chloe will get her shit together and will start to realize things. Also, Tom has a secret (uh-oh). Watch out for that! By the way…I'm thinking of writing another story, and I was wondering if you guys want to contribute some ideas. I have ideas myself, but I want you guys to give me fresh ones to keep my options open. But I'm gonna make that when I'm done with TSMTT.

Soooooo, keep on following, favorite-ing(is that a word, gosh no.), and reviewing. I love you guys. You rock!

Next on There's Something More Than This: _Fading_

Stay awesome!

*salutes and winks*

BECHLOE IN PITCH PERFECT 2? YES PLEASE.


	11. Chapter 11: Fading

**A/N:** Hey peeps. I'm sorry for making this story a bit boring and slow paced. I was starting to get the feeling of you guys getting tired of it. But I still am grateful for your support and for your patience. I'll think about doing a double update…although I need to see if you guys really want it. Anyway, here's the 11th chapter!

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**Chapter 11: Fading**

It all went very fast. Days seemed to be like hours, hours seemed to be minutes. It has already been a month. A month that Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie and Beca had spent together without much of Chloe.

Chloe had spent all of her time with Tom and his friends, since she's been the girlfriend of the most popular guy in school. It was fun, yes. Meeting new friends, and new companions. It's what she's good at: making friends. But she misses her old friends. She misses her time with them, with how they all teases Beca. She misses her bonding time with Aubrey. Her sleepovers with Beca…everything. She misses everything.

During lunch time, when she's sitting with Tom's peeps, she would take an opportunity to glance back to where her old group of friends are seating. She would smile sadly to herself when she saw them laughing about something, but she also feels a little heartbroken because she's here and not there with them. She's supposed to be there laughing along with her real friends.

And then she looks at Beca. Beca seemed to be better and happier than their last conversation. She also looked a lot closer to Stacie…but they're childhood friends, so of course they're close. Chloe couldn't help but remember how she and Beca used to be that close a month ago. Before she entered a relationship with Tom, before anything else that had happened. She closed her eyes. _I really miss her,_ she told herself.

Why couldn't she walk towards them? They're technically still friends, right? Why is she hesitating to talk to them? Whenever she sees them walking in the hallway, she turns around and take another direction. Why does she avoids them?...it's because she's still afraid. Afraid to face them after everything she has done. She knows to herself that somehow, when she got into a relationship with Tom, she has abandoned them. And that made her feel very shitty.

On the other hand, Beca was trying to move on. She spends more time on her studies (it was a big change, really), and with her friends, especially Stacie. After a month, she managed to make her grades better and her relationship with her friends a lot closer. Beca and Stacie started to hangout more often, like what they did when they were still kids. It was all coming to the right place, but she couldn't deny the fact that she misses a certain redhead. That redhead being the person that he loved for a while, but she soon accepted that they can never EVER be together.

It was break time between 3rd and 4th period, and Beca went to her locker to get her things for her next class. When she opened her locker, she felt her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took out her phone and smiled when she saw a text from Stacie.

_**Stacie: Hey little Becky, hangout this afternoon with Aubs & Jess. You down? X**_

Beca took her things and closed her locker. As she turned around and typed her reply in her phone, she bumped into someone. Clearly, her clumsiness still hasn't improved.

"Ow!" she said out loud. Her things fell, so she bent down to pick up her stuff. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't…" when she looked up and saw the person who she bumped into, she was shocked. "…looking."

It was a surprise to see Chloe in front of her. Chloe was smiling shyly at her and Beca was shifting her weight from one foot to another. It has been a month since their last encounter, and we all know that didn't end well…so they both don't know what to say to each other.

"Hey Beca…" Chloe began, breaking the awkward silence between them. Beca was a bit weirded out by Chloe using her full nickname and not the usual 'Becs'.

"Uhm…so how are you? It's been a while, isn't it?" asked Chloe, trying to maintain her perky self despite the awkwardness.

"I'm good, I'm good. I've been focusing on my studies and…yeah, haning out with Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie." Beca answered with a tight-lipped smile. Chloe just nodded timidly.

"How about you? H-how are you and Tom doing?" asked Beca.

"Same. Tom and I are doing fine."

"That's good."

And then silence again. It surely looks like they have grown apart. A month ago, they can talk about anything in everything. They can shift their conversation from one topic to another. But now, they barely look into each other's eyes while talking…they have taken the "how are you?" conversation, and we all know that after that question is answered, you have nothing else to talk about. And so it ends in the most awkward silence. Beca knew that their talk would go nowhere since they both don't know what to say to each other…so she decided to end it right there.

"So, uhm…I gotta head to class. I-I'll see you around." Beca said with a little wave of hand and a small smile before walking past Chloe to head for her class. Her same exit when they last talked at the parking lot a month ago, which is walking away. Chloe stood there. Beca walked out on her again. Chloe closed her eyes. _Will I let this opportunity pass? Would I just let me and Beca to grow further apart?_ She turned around and took a deep breath before calling out to Beca.

"Becs, I…"

Beca stopped walking and turned around to look at Chloe. Chloe looked like she's in the verge of crying. She was looking at the floor and was playing with the end of her shirt. Beca's face showed a blank stare, but she was pretty nervous about what the redhead would say.

"Becs…I-I really missed you, you know that?" Chloe looked up an looked Beca right in the eye. Beca stood frozen, her class now forgotten even though she's already 10 minutes late…but who cares? Chloe's talking to her, and we all know that when it comes to Chloe, Beca would be there.

"I missed Aubrey, Jess and Stacie too…but I really, _really _missed you the most. I missed us. I missed how we used to be. I missed our hangouts, our sleepovers." Chloe's voice cracked a bit at the end, but she managed to control her emotions.

"I…I was wondering if maybe…can…can we bring it back? Can we make things back to normal again? I know, I have abandoned you guys…and I'm sorry for that. Just please…be my best friend again." Chloe started crying lightly. Beca still stood there, staring at Chloe. It was hurting her to see Chloe crying. She doesn't want to see Chloe crying because she liked the smiling Chloe better. It's who Chloe is, and not some crying little girl. Beca walked closer to Chloe and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around Chloe tightly and gave her a comforting rub on her back. And god, she missed the redhead on her arms so bad. Chloe hugged Beca tightly. She buried her face into the brunette's neck and missed her smell. How her arms made her feel secured. How their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces that fits perfectly together.

"Chloe…I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for avoiding you. And don't blame yourself. It was all just a big misunderstanding. Don't think you've abandoned us, because you didn't." Beca said gently to Chloe while stroking her red hair. "We understand your obligation as Tom's girlfriend…it's ok. We know that you should be hanging out more with his peers, conversing with them…so you don't need to blame it all on yourself."

"I'm really sorry. I was just too scared to face you guys, I thought you were all mad at me. I feel like a bitch." Chloe said while lingering in Beca's arms.

"No Chloe…You're not a bitch, ok? Aubrey was sorry for snapping at you. She said that she was stupid and she shouldn't have done that. She was just surprised. But you see, we can never bring ourselves to be mad at you. You're pretty hard to resist, y'know that?" Chloe chuckled a bit, and Beca started to smile. They pulled away from each other at arms' length and looked at each other in the eye. "These things happen. You're always welcome to us. If you come to us, we'll welcome you with open arms. We cannot reject you…especially when you do your pout." Chloe smiled and pouted. Beca smiled and shook her head.

"Yes, just like that. But I have to admit, I missed that pout of yours." Beca wiped the tears on Chloe's cheeks.

"Thank you, Becs." Chloe whispered and kissed Beca on the cheek. Beca smiled widely at her and said, "I missed that too." They both released from each other's grasp.

"So. That was something I wasn't expecting." Beca said with a chuckle. Chloe laughed a bit while wiping the remaining tears in her eyes. "Yeah…me too."

"Ok, well I really need to go. My prof's gonna kill me because I'm pretty late." Beca said with goofy grin. Chloe smiled apologetically at her. "I'm really sorry."

"Hey it doesn't matter. What matters most is that we're finally ok. You're ok, so no more tears, alright?" Beca said. "Well then…I'll see you around Chlo." She turns to leave and waved at Chloe.

"Wait, Becs!" Beca turned her head and looked at Chloe over her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Uhh…Tom's having a house party tonight. I was wondering if you guys wanna come. I mean, it's a great opportunity for us to bond and I'll be able to introduce you guys to Tom's friends." Chloe offered.

"Uhm…actually, we already have plans for tonight. We'll be hanging out at Stacie's house…and besides, we just might get out of place. I mean, Stacie's the only person who can mingle in those kinds of parties. Maybe some other time?" beca said with an apologetic look. Chloe just smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course! There's always a next time. You guys have fun tonight."

"Yeah you too…so I'll see you around? I mean for real this time? 'Cause I said that for like three times now." Beca laughed and was followed by Chloe.

"Yeah, for real this time. I'm looking forward to hang out with you soon. I missed you Becs!"

Beca gave her one last smile and said, "I missed you too Red." And then she took off.

xx

**A/N: **Okay, things are patching up. And it'll get so much better, pretty soon! So stay tuned and don't stop supporting this story. I am so glad that you guys keep on reading. I love you all! Keep those reviews coming in! I know you guys wanted Chloe to be jealous, so you better wait for the next chapter. *wink-wink* Sorry for any mistakes!

Next on There's Something More Than This: _Luke Smith_

If you're reading this, you are an awesome person. Stay the same.

*salutes an winks*

IF THERE WOULD BE BECHLOE IN PP2…I WILL DIE IN HAPPINESS.


	12. Chapter 12: Luke Smith

**A/N: **Well, you wished for it. So here it is!

**Chapter 12: Luke Smith**

She steeped in front of her mirror and she couldn't help but smile cheesily to herself. It was weird for her to smile like this, because let's face it…a lot has happened and she's a badass. It has been a while since she has been this excited and happy. The last time she was like this was Christmas…and she was only 12 years old.

You all might be wondering what made our Beca to be this giddy and chirpy. Aside from her and Chloe going back to the friends they used to be, although she still has feelings (she couldn't deny it to herself) for the redhead.

What really got her smiling widely is actually a message she got the previous night.

"_**I'm coming home. I'll see you soon, Becky!"**_

She told herself, "He's coming home. He's coming home!"

Stacie had already noticed Beca's giddiness the moment she saw her walking down the hall way. The undeniably wide smile that's on her face is hard not to notice. Stacie smirked at her and nudged her by the shoulder.

"What?" asked Beca as she tried to bite her lip to hide her smile.

"Oh don't you act all innocent to me. What's with the smile?"

Beca smirked at her and playfully shrugged her shoulders and focused more in opening her locker. Stacie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knows that if Beca doesn't wanna say something, she means it. _She'll tell me if she wants…but for now, I'll let her be, _Stacie thought.

Lunch time came and they're at their usual table obviously, though Beca's mind and attention wasn't. She got her phone in her hands, fumbling with it, playing with it, typing in it and when it lights up she looks at it immediately. Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie noticed how Beca was smiling on her phone. Like a love-struck teenager texting with her crush.

"Hey Becs." Jesse called out with an amused smirk when Beca looked up at him and saw all of her friends looking at her with smiles. She returned their smiles and innocently asked, "What's up?"

"Why're you smiling at your phone? And who're you texting with?" he said as her raised his eyebrow in suspicion. Beca looked at their expectant faces for a moment, and then laughed out loud.

"Nothing!" Beca defended. "What? Don't I have the right to smile now? Even in my phone?...and I'm just texting with a special friend." She added.

Stacie rolled her eyes and nudged Beca on the shoulder. "Oh come on Becs. That smile of yours haven't disappeared since this morning. And you've been texting that 'friend' of yours since you sat down there. Don't you know –…" she said while gesturing towards Aubrey, Jesse and herself. "…you have company here." The couple nodded in agreement. Beca sighed and smiled. She was about to tell her friends why she's been smiling widely and why she's texting that special friend of hers, but she wasn't able to say anything when she saw Chloe standing behind Aubrey and Jesse. The other three shifted their gaze towards what Beca was looking at and when they all saw Chloe standing there, holding up her tray of food and was smiling shyly at them…they were stunned.

"C-Chloe…"Aubrey stuttered.

"Hey guys…uhm…can-can I maybe…share the table with you guys?" Chloe asked hopefully. A few seconds of silence occurred, but everyone smiled warmly at her eventually and nodded their heads. "Welcome home, Red." Beca said and Chloe smiled brightly as she took her seat between Stacie and Aubrey. The blonde immediately wrapped her arms around the redhead tightly. It was a bit awkward position because Chloe's body was still facing the table and Aubrey hugged her from the side. But the blonde couldn't care less. She missed her best friend very much.

"I'm terribly sorry, Chlo! I shouldn't have snapped on you like that." Aubrey said while burying her face on Chloe's shoulder and her voice cracking a bit, almost in the state of crying. Chloe looked at everyone on the table and smiled gently. "It's alright Bree. If someone should apologize, it should be me." She said softly on Aubrey's ear.

"But I…"

"Shush. Let's just forget about what happened, ok?" Chloe pulled back a bit and looked at Aubrey. "I missed you, Bree."

"I missed you too, Chlo. So very, very much." And then they hugged again.

Stacie and Jesse were looking at them with their hearts melting, and their eyes shining of unshed tears. Looking at the redhead and the blonde being reunited once again was like watching a scene of lost family members finding each other at last. They were having that emotional yet happy moment…Stacie looked at Beca to share a glance at each other, but she found Beca back on her phone.

"For fuck's sake, Beca?! Can't you see that there's a little reunion going on in here?" Stacie said with her pissed off tone that seemed to jump scared the three emotional-and-on-the-verge-of-crying friends. "Put the fucking phone down!"

"I can't! He's here! HE'S HERE!" Beca exclaimed excitedly while raising her hands in surrender pose. Stacie looked at the now confused Jesse, Aubrey and Chloe. "Who the hell is she talking about? Can you believe this chick?" The three shook their heads. Then Beca let out a squeal then stood up suddenly and left her stunned friends on their table. Not that they were stunned about her leaving without any explanations, but they were stunned about the sound she just made - because BECA MITCHELL NEVER SQUEALS.

"Who's here?" Jesse asked. Stacie shook her head, Aubrey shrugged, and Chloe was left speechless.

* * *

A few minutes later, Beca came back with a tall, handsome blonde guy, who's probably in college by now. He has his arm over Beca's shoulder while Beca has her hand on his waist. Aubrey, Chloe, Jesse and Stacie's jaws dropped instantly. They were starting to think different guesses about who the guy is, since Beca never mentioned such a person that she knows.

_I never knew Beca had a brother, _Jesse thought.

_I thought she doesn't know any hot guys? _Stacie thought.

_Is that her cousin? _Aubrey thought.

_I didn't know she already had a boyfriend…,_ Chloe thought.

By the time Beca and the blonde dude reached their table, Beca was beaming widely.

"Hey guys, I'd like you all to meet Luke Smith." Beca then gestured towards her friends, "Luke these are Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie and Chloe." Then she smiled at him. "Luke's a very special person to me. He's been like a big brother to me. He helped me through a lot of troubles and hardships." Beca gave Luke her seat and took another empty chair to sit on. Luke smiled on the four people and gave them a little wave, which they returned.

"So how long you and Beca have known each other?" Stacie asked while placing her head above her interlocked hands with both of her elbows on the table. "Because, I never knew Beca knows someone who's so hot." She flirted with a wink. Beca gave Stacie a glare but Luke just chuckled.

"Uhm, we've known each other for 5 years. I met her at the youth rehabilitation center when she was only 13 years old." He answered with his English accent oozing out.

_A British guy huh?_ Chloe thought, having a slight of jealousy but she doesn't really know it to herself. She was busy looking at Beca and Luke that she didn't noticed that Jesse was smirking and looking at her. Aubrey on the other hand, seemed to be a bit shock when she learned Beca was once in a youth rehab center.

"Wait-what? Beca was in a rehabilitation center? What crime did you do back then?" Aubrey asked with her eyes wide. Luke chuckled for a moment, and then turned his head to look at Beca, who was bowing her head. Beca sure hid a lot of things.

"Wait…Becs, don't tell me he's the dude you got a crush on when you went to rehab?" Stacie blurted out-of-the-blue. This made Beca shot up her head and widen her eyes on Stacie. She was blushing madly while Aubrey and Jesse just looked more confused than ever, and Chloe sat silent while still looking at Beca and Luke.

"You have a crush on me back then?" asked the blonde British with an amused smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Chloe rolled her eyes and quietly scoffed at Luke's teasing matter.

"That was one time! And I was 13 for goodness' sake!" Beca defended while burying her face into her hands out of embarrassment. "You were simply gorgeous, and I was this sad-little girl." Luke and Stacie shared a look then giggled that was soon followed by Aubrey and Jesse; they were starting to get the story. The only ones who weren't laughing were Beca and Chloe.

"Ok, ok!" Aubrey said, sobering up from the fit of giggles. "I'm still a bit lost. So why were you in rehab?" she added. Beca looked hesitantly at everyone, then looked at Luke for some confirmation if whether she's going to tell them or not. Luke nodded his head and gave Beca an assuring smile.

"That's when my parents went through a divorce."

Silence took over, and they were now gaping at Beca (except Luke and Stacie, of course). Beca looked down on the table, being unable to stare back into her friends' concerned looking eyes. "I was a wreck…I did things that I shouldn't have done, I was so depressed, I stopped going to school, I didn't ate every day. My mom got so worried, so she decided to send me to a rehab center for youth. I was so miserable and angry that time, that the only thing I could think of is to murder my father." Beca was silent for a moment, but then smiled. "And then I met Luke…and he - he gave me a realization that it's not the end of the world. That those kinds of problems happen, and we should be a badass and face it, head on. My anger towards my father soon dissipated. And I was able to live normally and happy again. With Stacie, Luke and my mom by my side…I can go through anything." Beca's smile widens because of what she just said is so damn cheesy, but it was the whole truth. Things happen for a reason so there's also a reason for you to face it, no matter how hard or easy it is.

Stacie smiled then nodded her head and then said, "That's when Beca started mixing songs." Another look of shock from their three friends was plastered on their faces.

"Well, we actually met at the music room. I saw her playing on the piano while I have my laptop. She looked so lonely and…well, miserable." Luke paused and smiled at Beca who smiled back at him. "So I went to talk to her." He added.

"You must have been a smooth talker for Beca to let you in that easily." Jesse grinned, knowing too well that Beca has her walls, and never lets anyone in easily.

"Actually, I wasn't. But she was just so vulnerable that time…so maybe, she needed someone to lean on to." Luke answered with a genuine smile. After a few moments of smiling, Luke patted both on his knees and stood up. "Well…it was nice meeting you guys. I'm glad Becky made some good friends while I was gone. Thank you for taking care of her. Now I better run, I have some businesses to do. I just went to visit Becky here…" he said.

Chloe quirked up her eyebrow and thought, _He calls Beca 'Becky'?_

"…because I missed her so much." Beca stood up and then Luke hugged her a bit and then kissed her at the side of her temple. "I'll see you tonight." Chloe burned holes on Luke's head.

"Let me walk you out." Beca offered and then he nodded. He gave the group one last wave and smiled and then left with Beca.

* * *

"How old is that guy?" asked Chloe. Stacie shrugged and said, "I don't know…maybe 20 or 21?"

"I thought he was a brother." Jesse confessed with a smile on his face. Aubrey laughed and said "I thought he was a cousin." They were all laughing until they heard Chloe speak up.

"I thought he's a boyfriend."

Stacie, Aubrey, and Jesse shared glances then looked at Chloe. "But I'd expect you guys to tell me that earlier, right? I just felt a bit out of place a while ago when I thought Beca had a boyfriend…it was a relief knowing that he's just a very special friend." The three shared another look, trying to hide their smiles because of how Chloe could be so obviously jealous. Stacie cleared her throat and tried to change the topic.

"So Chloe, where's Tom?" she asked. Chloe pointed towards the table she has been hanging out for the past month, with her thumb. "He's with his friends. He told me to take a break from being his girlfriend and be your friend. He knows how I missed you guys."

The three nodded in understanding, and just continued on their food that was a bit forgotten due to Luke's arrival.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beca and Luke were walking down the hallway in silence. Then Luke smirked at Beca and nudged her by the arm. "Hey." He said.

"Yeah?"

"So that was Chloe huh?"

Beca smiled and sheepishly nodded her head while continuing to look at the floor. "Well…she's everything you described her to me. I mean the wavy red hair, blue eyes. You've got nice taste, Becky." Luke chuckled. This mad Beca laugh and nodded her head. "Yeah. She's definitely something."

"But she looks a bit scary…I mean with how she was looking at me. Like I'm some kind of bad guy who will steal her most precious treasures." Luke said.

"Why?" Beca asked with a confused look.

"Well…her face expression shows either jealousy or…anger. But I can't see any reason for her to be angry with me, so I'll go with jealousy." He shrugged. Beca looked at him with the expression of _'are you crazy?!'_ and her eyes were wide. Luke tried to stop laughing at Beca's face, because she looked silly with her expression, but definitely cute. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why would she be jealous?"

"I don't know…maybe because I'm with you? Haha."

"She already has a boyfriend. She can't be jealous."

"Whatever the reason is…I saw jealousy in her face. I'm a Psychology major, Becky."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Like I said, I'm a Psychology major…and it's written all over her pretty face. Anyone can probably tell that she looks so jealous a while ago."

Beca became quiet. She couldn't protest against a Psych major and she can't protest against Luke himself. He's the one who knows all of her dirty secrets aside from Stacie. Also, he's the one who she turns to whenever she couldn't handle something. Luke's a smart guy; he can look at the big picture and can zoom in any time to know every bit of detail of it. And Beca couldn't deny that.

"Have you moved on? From her, I mean."

Beca huffed and said, "I'm in progress…but somehow, yeah."

"I understand…it's not usually easily to let go of some feelings. But I hope you're not the broken-hearted girl who left me a voice message in the middle of the night, or the moping girl whom I talked to for 3 days because she was locking herself in her room to recollect herself." He chuckled. Beca smiled and playfully jabbed him lightly at the shoulder.

"I can say, with pure confidence, that I'm a bit better than those girls you've mentioned." Beca said with a smug grin. "I did survive for a whole month, right?"

Luke smiled at her warmly and said. "That's my girl." They finally arrived at the main entrance and they gave each other one final hug. He kissed her on the forehead and then pulled back. "So, I'll see you tonight? Mom's gonna cook your favorite. She's pretty thrilled that you've come back, and she couldn't wait to see you." Beca said.

"Of course! I wouldn't dare to miss her cooking, especially that I only got a one-in-a-lifetime chance. I can't wait to see her too. Catch you later!" he waved and then proceeded to the parking lot. Beca followed him with her gaze and smiled.

xx

**A/N: **So in case you guys are wondering, Luke's the special person who Beca talked to when she locked herself in her room. Remember in Chapter 7? When Beca left someone a voice mail? Yep, that's Luke alright. Anyways, what do you think? Did you guys like the way Chloe being jealous?

**Spoilers Alert! **There will be a kiss that's going to happen. So you guys better prepare for it. I mean…*squeals then jumps like 10x* hahaha, I'm so weird…STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT FREAKIN' CHAPTERRRR!

Next on There's Something More Than This: _Sing your Heart's Content_

Stay awesome you guys!

*salutes and winks*


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1: Sing

**A/N:** This chapter is going to be separated into two parts. I would like to give a shout out to PitchPerfectFan for suggesting the song 'Best Friend' by Jason Chen. BIG THANKS! Now I hope you enjoy this chapter you guys! Oh, and thank you again so much! This story has like 100+ followers and 29 favorites! YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY AWESOME!

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**Chapter 13-part 1: Sing Your Heart's Content**

Luke stayed in town for the whole week and Beca took the whole opportunity to hang out with the blonde guy. Every day at dismissal time, Luke would be waiting for the brunette. They would either have a road trip, or eat somewhere or watch a movie…anything that can make them spend time with each other.

Chloe was annoyed. She was totally looking forward to spend some quality time with Beca to make up for the lost time that they haven't hang out with each other, but then this _'Luke'_ guy came to the picture and stole Beca's time. YES, she's admitting that she's jealous of the guy. She hates the fact that he's the reason why Beca's smiling. She used to be the reason of Beca's smile, but now it looked like she has been replaced in Beca's top list of "Reasons why I smile." Chloe also hated to see the way Beca hugs him. The way they hold each other just makes her agitated. To conclude it all, Chloe Beale is so freakin' jealous…and she couldn't deny one bit of it.

"Hey Stace, have you seen Beca?" asked Chloe when she saw the tall brunette at the hallway.

"Oh…" Stacie paused then shook her head. "I think she's not going to school today."

"What? Why?" Chloe's eyebrows were furrowed and there's a worried look on her face.

"I think because today is Luke's departure. Beca and her mother will take him to the airport."

"Oh…" was the only thing that came out of Chloe's mouth. She was pissed but thankful at the same time. She couldn't believe how important that guy is to Beca that she even went to the airport just to see him off. Chloe faked a smile and mumbled a 'Thanks' then left. Stacie was able to read her like an open book, and she just smirked at herself. _Chloe's green monster is starting show,_ Stacie thought.

Meanwhile at the airport, Beca gave Luke one last hug. As they pulled away from each other, Luke gave them a sad smile. "Well, thanks for everything. Staying here was worth it."

"I wished you could stay for a couple more days." Beca pouted. Luke chuckled and ruffled Beca's hair.

"Me too Becky…but being a senior in college with a Major in Psychology is not a joke. I couldn't let myself mess this up. I gotta work hard on it."

Beca sighed and nodded. She gave Luke a light jab on the shoulder and said, "God speed Luke. Take care."

"Becky. If you can't tell her what you really feel. Sing it. It doesn't matter if she's listening or not. You need to let those feelings out in some way. Sing your heart's content…it'll make you feel better!" He readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulders and smiled. Luke playfully saluted at them before slowly backing away and waving at them goodbye.

Beca smiled widely at him and nodded. Both her and her mom gave him their waves of goodbye before turning and leaving the airport.

Next day came, and Chloe sure was excited. Today's the day that she's gonna ask Beca for some bonding time and knowing that Luke's out of her hair, there's nothing that could stop her. Although by lunch time, she wasn't able to pop the question to the brunette because Tom requested for her to join his table with his friends and she couldn't reject him. (He's her boyfriend after all.) But she has decided to not go home until she has asked Beca to hang out with her.

Dismissal time came and in Stacie and Beca's room, everyone was leaving. Stacie was looking at her nails while waiting for Beca arrange her things when she noticed that the little brunette was sort of lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Becs. You alright?"

"Uhmm…" Beca started as she puts on her bag on her shoulder. "Why don't you go ahead, Stace? I have something to take care of at the auditorium." She added. Stacie looked at her for a moment, but then nodded. "Alright. Are you gonna be fine? Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. You don't need to…this is something that I have to do by myself." Beca confirmed with a small smile. Stacie smiled back at her and nodded again in understanding.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said before leaving.

Beca had been thinking about what Luke told her the yesterday at the airport.

"_**Sing your heart's content…it'll make you feel better!"**_

It is the perfect idea, since there's a song that's been going on in her head for the past months and weeks. She couldn't find any song that can go with it for a mash-up, so mixing songs isn't an option right now. She also couldn't deny the fact that that song really fits her situation with Chloe so well. So she decided to sing it in the auditorium that afternoon.

Meanwhile, Chloe was giddily waiting by the main entrance for Beca and Stacie knowing that the two shared the last period together. This was it. She can finally be hanging out with her best friend after so many days & shenanigans that have happened. But her face dropped suddenly when she only saw Stacie walking down the hall way. She hurriedly went to her and asked about the little brunette's where abouts.

"Hey Stace, where's Beca? I thought you two have last period together?"

"Oh…uhm, she told me that she have something to take care at the auditorium." Stacie shrugged but before she could ask 'why?' the redhead was gone, running off towards the auditorium. Stacie was left dumbfounded and just mumbled to herself. "Thanks Stacie…Bye Stacie." She shook her head and just smiled. _Chloe's in a hurry like she's gonna tell Beca something important…like confessing to her or something, _she thoughtthen her eyes widened._ – Oh wait! WHAT IF SHE WILL?!_ A cheek-splitting grin took over her face and she squealed that made other students look at her weirdly.

* * *

Beca arrived at the auditorium and was glad to find it open and empty. Not only that, but she was also thankful for finding the grand piano in the middle of the stage. It was just like the 'Room of Requirement'. Everything that she needed was there: a piano and an empty auditorium. She took a quick glance around to double check if someone's there. After deciding that the auditorium was indeed empty, she started to make her way down to the stage.

As she got up on the stage, she headed towards the piano and opened it. She lightly puts her right hand on top of the black and white keys, familiarizing with how it feels under her fingers. She dropped her bag carefully on the floor and sat on the stool that was facing the piano. She positioned both of her hands on the keys and took a deep breath.

_Alright, here goes nothing._ She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, and then played a few notes that were the intro of the song.

As if on cue, Chloe entered the auditorium quietly glancing around to look for Beca. She immediately saw Beca on the stage, playing the piano. She quietly went down the stairs closer to the stage to get a better view of the brunette. To not interrupt Beca's little performance; Chloe silently took a seat along the rows. Then she heard the brunette's soft singing voice that made her head snap up.

_**Do you remember when I said I'll always be there,**_

_**Ever since we were ten, baby**_

_**When we were out on the play ground, playing pretend**_

_**I didn't know it back then.**_

_**Now I realize you were the only one**_

_**It's never too late to show it**_

_**Grow old together,**_

_**Have feelings we had before**_

_**Back when we were so innocent**_

_**I pray for all your love**_

_**Girl, our love is so unreal**_

_**I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you**_

_**Somebody pinch me**_

_**This is something like a movie **_

_**And I don't know how it ends, girl**_

_**But I fell in love with my best friend**_

Beca still has her eyes closed, meaning every word that she's singing. Chloe's eyes widened at the song that the brunette was singing. It seemed like she was dedicating the song to someone…someone who she knew way back then and she fell in love with that person.

"BEST FRIEND"

Chloe gasped quietly as realization dawned on her. _She's in love with Stacie? _She thought as Beca started to sing the second verse.

_**Through all the dudes that came by,**_

_**And all the nights that you'd cry**_

_**Girl I was there right by your side**_

_**How could I tell you I love you?**_

_**When you were so happy with some other guy?**_

Beca was trying to control herself from crying. She knew that if she couldn't finish this song without getting emotional, she wouldn't be able to move on completely. The main reason why she's singing this song is to express what she's feeling inside. For what she's feeling for Chloe. While Chloe was seating on her chair, having different thoughts. _She's been in love with Stacie all this time? Does Stacie have a boyfriend? I'm sure she's pretty single right now, so why couldn't Beca just tell her straight?_

Chloe sure is a bit stupid and so dense sometimes. She didn't get the message of the song right. She wasn't unaware that the song was really meant for her. But Chloe couldn't hide the feeling that somehow, she wished that it was really for her and not Stacie.

_**I know it sounds crazy**_

_**That you'd be my baby**_

_**Girl you mean that much to me.**_

_**And nothing compares when**_

_**We're lighter than air and**_

_**We don't wanna come back down**_

_**But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying**_

_**You'd fall in love with your best friend.**_

Chloe didn't realize that a stray tear has left her eye. She was so moved with how Beca sang the song full-heartedly. She couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy in her because she thought that that song is for Stacie, and not her. As Beca ended the song, Chloe stood up and clapped her hands. This alerted the brunette and snapped her head towards the person who was clapping.

"Chloe?!" Beca claimed as she was taken aback. Unfortunately, she was taken aback so hard that the stool she was sitting on tipped backwards and lost its balance. So she fell on her back with a loud thud. (Obviously, her clumsiness hasn't improved.)

Chloe put both of her hands to cover her mouth and her eyes wide as she saw the brunette fell backwards. She hurriedly went to Beca's side to help her.

Beca groaned in pain as Chloe tried to help her sit up straight. "Oh my god, Becs. Are you alright?" Chloe asked with her voice filled with genuine concern. Beca squeezed her eyes shut and shakes her head to get the slight dizziness out of her. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She mumbled. Chloe helped her to stand up, and took the bench to stand upright. When Beca opened her eyes, she looked at Chloe with a crazed look.

"What are you doing here?"

Chloe bit her lip and said "Actually…I was gonna ask you if-if you wanna hang out tonight. It has been quite a while since…y'know." Beca rubbed the back of her head and was blushing furiously.

"H-how did you know I was here?" Beca asked timidly.

"Stacie told me you have something to do here." Chloe answered. Beca sighed and mentally face-palmed herself. She forgot that she told Stacie that she'd be in the auditorium. She got a little worried, because she just indirectly sang the song she was dedicating to the person she WAS DEDICATING TO.

There was a moment of silence before Beca puffed out an air and asked Chloe. "So…did you hear it?" Chloe quietly nodded while her gaze is on the floor. "All of it?" added Beca, and she nodded her head again. She looked at Beca who was blushing like a red tomato. She would like to confirm her suspicions, if the song was indeed for Stacie like she guessed.

So she asked Beca, "Do I know this person?"

Beca nodded her head quietly, giving Chloe a hint.

"A he or a she?"

Beca looked up at Chloe with her wide eyes. "Why ask which gender?"

"Well…"Chloe looked away from Beca. "That song was…actually meant for a girl. But I don't really care if you're a bi or not. You know me…I'm this very curious person." Chloe chuckled.

Beca buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment. Chloe carefully took Beca's hands from her face and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Hey…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Beca looked at her and sighed. "Yes…it's for a girl." Chloe tensed a bit but it wasn't noticed by Beca. Her suspicions were confirmed.

_Shit…it is for Stacie._

Beca was trying to be careful with her words. If she wouldn't be careful, her tongue might slip something and she might confess her feelings for Chloe and everything would be awkward. And that's the last thing she wants to happen right now.

"She's very special, I assume?" Chloe said with a knowing smile. Beca smiled back and nodded her head, not really trusting her voice.

"For how long?" Chloe asked.

"For…quite a while now."

"Did you ever think of confessing?"

Beca smiled again and shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready…nor is she. She's got a boyfriend anyways so it doesn't really matter."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, still confused about Stacie having a boyfriend. "She does?"

Beca nodded her head. She was looking at Chloe skeptically, it was clear that the redhead was thinking about someone else. She's unaware that she's the one they're talking about, and that made Beca laugh inwardly at how oblivious Chloe is.

"Look. Let's just drop it. You wanna hang out or what?" Beca smirked. Chloe brighten up and immediately linked her arms with the brunette. They left the auditorium and headed out to the parking lot. Beca was about to go into the driver's seat of her car when Chloe tugged on her arm.

"Hey…so maybe I'll just meet you at your house. I gotta get home first to get some sleeping clothes and to tell Tom that I would be staying at your place for a sleep over." Chloe said. Beca quirked up an eyebrow and said, "Wait…you never said that this 'hangout'…" Beca used air quotation marks that Chloe found absolutely adorable. "…was a sleepover."

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Becs, you know the drill. All of our 'hang outs'…" Chloe mimicked Beca's air quotation marks that Beca found so damn cute. "…turns into a sleep over. Unless the other wants to go home. But you know me, and you know I like to cuddle in the night…so basically, we'll have a sleep over." She winks at the brunette. Beca smiled and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Beale. I'll see you tonight."

xx

**A/N: **I bet you guys couldn't wait for the part 2. *evil laugh* Keep those reviews coming in, alright? THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!

Song used is "Best Friend" by Jason Chen (thanks again PitchPerfectFan for the suggestion!)

**Replies to the reviews for Chapter 12 & 11:**

**PitchPerfectFan – **Thank you thank you thank you…thank you infinity! I just couldn't put it to words of how grateful I am…oh wait, I just did. HAHA. (sorry for being weird)

**Guest –** Yeah, I love jealous Chloe too! She's just so cute.

**Guestttt – **Dude, you're like so sweet and I really thank you for your positive reviews. Stay awesome, alright? *winks*

**Guest – **Yes, it was Luke. Thank you!

**Guest - ***I squeal back at ya and hugs you tight then jumps up and down* Thank you for your support!

**jasmine – **They will be together so don't worry. *winks* Bechloe endgame.

**RobOverstreet – **Hahaha, yeah I like Chloe being jealous too. And yeah, it's a good thing she got back to her friends.

**Monkeyfunky – **Thanks!

**gunnalex87 – **Thank you so much!

**ballpointmf - ***Smiling at you too*

Stay awesome you guys!

Next on There's Something More Than This: _Kiss Me_

*salutes and winks*


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2: Kiss Me

**Chapter 13-part 2: Kiss Me**

*knock* *knock*

Beca's mother, Grace, approached the door and opened it. A bright genuine smile took over her face when she saw a perky redhead, standing in hr doorway with a bright smile on her face.

"Chloe!" greeted Beca's mother that was followed by a quick hug and was returned by the ginger.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mitchell. Is Beca there?"

"Yeah she's upstairs. Come on in." Grace step aside to let Chloe in as she closed the front door. "Beca's upstairs, taking a shower. Did you already have your dinner?"

"Oh yes. I already had dinner back at my place, thank you." Chloe nodded respectfully. Grace gave her a kind smile and just nodded in understanding. "Beca told me you'll be staying here for the night. You can go upstairs and wait for her in her room."

Chloe smiled shyly and nodded. "Thanks Mrs. M."

Chloe went upstairs and entered Beca's room. She sat on Beca's swiveling chair and saw their picture on Beca's table. She smiled at the memory of the picture and the label of the picture frame…

"BEST FRIENDS"

She puts the picture frame down on its original place, and then looked around the room. It was fascinating how Beca's personality can be seen inside her room. Posters of her favorite bands on the wall, a collection of music albums and vinyl records in one whole shelf, and of course her DJ equipments. She was too entranced with Beca's things that she didn't notice that the brunette entered the room.

"Hey, Red. You're here."

Chloe turns her head and was a bit surprised to see Beca fresh from shower. She was only wrapped in a towel, while rubbing her wet hair with another towel. She blushed at the sight and was unaware that her tongue slipped out a "Holy Shit."

Beca smirked. "You okay there, Red?" Chloe quickly averted her eyes and stuttered.

"Y-yeah."

_Keep yourself together, Beale. It's just Beca in her towel and she looks so hot…god, that sounds so perverted. _

"Well then…don't look, because I'm about to get naked. And you seeing me naked is the last thing I want to happen." Beca warned as she opened her drawer.

It took Chloe her every strength to not turn around and watch the brunette. She gulped and was a bit panicking because, come on…Beca's in the same room with her and she's naked. Chloe tried to calm her nerves by teasing the brunette, so she smirked.

"Oh come on Becs." Chloe said in a flirty tone.

"Don't you dare Chloe!" Beca squealed in warning. Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"Alright, alright. Geez."

A few minutes later, Chloe was getting a bit impatient and sighed loudly.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yeah."

When Chloe turned around and saw Beca in an oversized white t-shirt and in a very short, shorts while sitting on her bed. She looks absolutely comfortable and…sexy. _Stop it Chloe._

"Come here." Beca said as she pats the spot before her on her bed. Chloe walks towards her and was a bit blushing, her heart beating a faster rate and it was weird because she doesn't know why. She was just glad because the lights in the room are dimmed and Beca wouldn't be able to see the reddening of Chloe's cheeks.

_Beca looks so hot in post shower hair…and it smells so damn good. _

_Shit, Beale…will you stop on being so creepy?!_

Beca looks at Chloe with an amused look, while still drying her hair with a small towel. "So what do you plan on doing tonight?" she asked. Chloe thought for a moment but shrugged. "I don't know. You decide." She smiles at the brunette. Beca rolls her eyes then quirked up her eyebrow. "Chloe, you're the one who want to hang out. You decide."

"You wanna watch a movie?" suggested Chloe and Beca responded with a groan. "Again? Isn't there anything new to do?"

"So now you complain?" Chloe defended. "I thought I should decide?"

"Yeah, but…can you cross out watching movies from your options?" Beca said in a plea. Chloe puffed out a breath of air and started to think. Then it was as if a light bulb has lighted up on top of her head and she grinned at Beca. Beca knows that grin very well…it means Chloe have a brilliant idea.

"Video games?"

Beca brighten up and nodded vigorously. "Now you're talking."

* * *

Chloe groans again in defeat while Beca thrusts both of her fists in the air doing a little victory dance (which is TOTALLY CUTE by the way, if you saw Anna Kendrick do some…it's exactly like that).

"I knew it…Playing video games was a horrible idea." Chloe whined. Beca smirked teasingly at her and gave her a fake comfort pat on her back. "Aw...don't tell me you already give up, Red." Beca said in a pity tone. "You're such a bitch." Chloe muttered that made Beca laugh on her belly.

"It's not fair!" Chloe whined again. "You've played this game a million times. You obviously memorized it already!" she added with a grumpy tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pitiful Chloe." Beca teased while clicking her tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Beca!"

"Alright, alright! Let's play another game." Beca said, finally giving in to the redhead. "You're such a loser." She mumbled.

"I assure you I won't lose this time." Chloe said with a smug on her face.

"Yeah, you said that last time." Chloe glared at Beca and the brunette just holds out a peace sign to tell that she's only joking. "Alright…what game?" Beca asked while picking a game in her Xbox. Chloe shook her head and said, "Nope. Not Xbox this time."

Beca snapped her head towards Chloe. "Wait-what?"

"Let's play a game I'm good at."

"No." Beca said simply.

"Oh don't be a big coward Becs. I've lost too many times in that stupid game; it's time I took the reins."

Beca's jaw dropped that looks like she was insulted. "Hey! Halo 3 is not stupid!" Chloe rolled her eyes and brushed Beca off. Beca sighed, and just gives in. There is absolutely a no-win when it comes to arguing with the ginger. She tilted her head backwards and groaned.

"Alright, fine. What is this 'game' of yours?"

"Never have I ever." Chloe smiled. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Now your game IS stupid." Chloe smacked her on the arm and she hissed in pain. "OW! Woman, that hurt!" Beca said while rubbing her arm.

"Shut up and play with me." Chloe demanded, and so Beca was left without much of a choice. So they played for a few minutes. Chloe had 7 fingers left while Beca only had 4 (they were using their fingers instead of having a drink, because they're still underage…and they don't know where to get some booze). Beca was starting to be out of ideas, until it hits her.

"Never have I ever kissed someone on the lips."

"What?!" Chloe said in shock. Beca just shrugged innocently.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be much of a surprise, right?"

"How about that drunk girl in Stacie's party?"

"She's the one who kissed me! I didn't initiate the…wait – you saw that?!" Beca's eyes widened and Chloe looked away and blushed. "Oh my god…you did see it!" Beca claimed while pointing her finger at Chloe. There was a moment of silence until Chloe laughed. Beca looked at her in confusion. "Why are you laughing?"

Chloe shook her head and said while trying to control her laugh. "I bet you're not a good kisser that's why that girl left instantly."

"What?! That's nonsense. I can say, with full confidence, that I am a good kisser. I just think she couldn't handle it anymore…and c'mon she's drunk." Defended Beca. "And that's not even a real kiss! That was only a peck." She added.

"What's a real kiss to you anyway?" Chloe scoffed.

"You know…t-the French way."

Chloe laughed. _'The French Way'? Couldn't she get a better explanation? _

"I bet you couldn't do that." Chloe said.

"I can do that! I bet I can do a good French kiss…even without experience."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, challenging the brunette. "Prove it, then!"

"There is no need for proof. I'm a good kisser, end of discussion." Beca said while her arms are crossed and sticks out her tongue to Chloe.

"Consider yourself as a chicken then."

"I am not a chicken!"

Chloe faced Beca and looked right into her eyes. Their faces were like inches apart, and they both can feel each others' breath on their faces. "Show me then I'll believe you." Chloe said huskily. She doesn't know why she's doing this…but a part of her wanted to know how the brunette kisses. It just draws her in and she couldn't bring to stop herself. She lifts her hand to cup Beca's face and she started leaning in to Beca.

"Kiss me." She whispered. Beca froze. It seemed she forgot how to move, but then she noticed herself leaning in to Chloe and her eyes drifted close.

In that intense moment, Chloe's lips were on Beca's. Their lips moved in sync and in perfect rhythm. Beca couldn't quite explain the feeling but if she would be able to describe it in one word, it would be INCREDIBLE or AMZING. Anyhow, it's an out-of-this-world feeling. She's kissing Chloe Beale for goodness' sake! And Chloe's kissing her back with the same passion. It was soft, gentle, and passionate. They were hesitating at first, but got comfortable after a few seconds. Although, Chloe's mind was in an over drive.

_Oh my god, I'm kissing Beca._

_Oh my god, she's kissing me too._

_Oh my god, she's such a good kisser._

_Oh my god, why am I doing this?_

_But it feels so good._

Chloe puts both of her hands on Beca's cheeks and pulls her closer, while Beca puts her hands on Chloe's waist. Chloe took this as a sign that maybe, she should just continue. So she adjusted herself to straddle the brunette's waist. Beca was a bit surprised but decided to go along.

_If this proves that I'm a good kisser, I'll make it worth it,_ Beca thought as she smirked in the redhead's mouth.

Chloe played with Beca's bottom lip by biting and sucking it softly. Beca moaned and it urged her to swipe her tongue on Chloe's lip, asking her for entrance. Chloe opened her mouth and when Beca was about to let her tongue explore Chloe's mouth…a knock on the door was heard that made them pull away from each other and snap their heads towards the door.

"Beca, Chloe dear…if you two are hungry, there's food downstairs alright?" says Grace from the other side of the door.

They heard Grace's footsteps walking away, and they both let out an air that they both were holding. They looked at each other and noticed how dark their eyes were. Silence occurred. Both of them couldn't explain what happened. It was unexpected, it shouldn't have happened but it felt so good and right at the same time. Chloe tucked a hair behind her ear while Beca was blushing madly and was fumbling with her fingers; she also has her head bowing.

Chloe looked at her and smiled. "Hey Becs."

Beca looked up and tried not to look at Chloe's lips again. "Yeah?"

"I've discovered something."

"What?"

"You're a pretty damn good kisser."

xx

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not doing a double update and left you guys hanging on the last chapter! I just want you guys feel very anxious and curious and thrilled and excited for this chapter. So…what do you think? I'm sorry if I wasn't able to make the kiss more detailed, I told you I'm still amateur. And sorry for any mistakes.

Let me know what you guys think and put it in a review…you may not notice it but it actually helps. And I oticed that some of you guys are like totally relating to this story…If you guys are going through a rough time, I hope this story somehow takes you away from reality.

Anyhoo…thank you soooooo much for your continuing support for this story. I am truly grateful for all of you who followed, favorite, and gave their reviews. Stay tuned for more updates & happenings!

**Side note! **Have you guys read my new story "Not Allowed to Fall in Love"? Well, I need some help in making a decision if I should continue it…why don't you guys read it and let me know what you think, okay? THANKS!

Replies to the reviews from **Chapter 13 part 1**:

**ballpointmf – **thank you so much!

**ShesArmed – **well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Snow White Misery – **I hope you like this chapter…and yes, Chloe is absolutely adorable when she is oblivious. I agree with you. Hahahaha

**Guestttt – **Thank you for your undying support, seriously! Thanks dude. You stay awesome, okie?

**PitchPerfectFan – **Well, I couldn't have done that chapter without you…so THANK YOU again. I am so grateful to have a fan like you. You're awesome.

**PitchPerfectLife – **Oh my gosh, thank you! Bechloe will happen as chapters go on. So stay tune!

**Guest – **Does this chapter answer your question? Hahahaha

**Guest – **Thank you for loving this! It means a lot, y'know? Me either. I have like read a lot Bechloe fanfics and I just can't get enough of it.

Stay awesome you guys! Til the next update!

*salutes and winks*


	15. Chapter 14: Was it Real All this time?

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Was it Real All This Time?**

Chloe woke up with a smile. Her smile turned brighter when she saw the brunette sleeping soundly next to her. Beca look absolutely adorable when sleeping. She's like a little girl (okay, she IS a little girl) who looks so very safe and sound. Like she's in her haven. With every rise and low of her body with her breathing, with every twitch on her face, every tug of a little smile on her lips…all of it – Aca-adorable.

Then Chloe found herself gazing down on Beca's soft and thin lips, and she started leaning in too. She remembered how it felt on hers last night…and how it felt oh so good.

Kissing Beca was like tasting an ice cream flavor you've never tasted before, and found out that it absolutely taste amazing. It was so good that you can't bring yourself to stop tasting it. She never expected that it would happen though. I mean kissing your best friend like that is not the usual thing you do in a sleep over, and if Chloe was being honest…if Beca's mother wouldn't have knocked on the door, she couldn't imagine how far they would've gone.

And then she thought about Tom. Tom's her boyfriend and here she is…thinking about how good her make-out session with her best friend was. She felt guilty about cheating…but there's a part of her that doesn't really care.

Then it hits her.

She remembered her conversation with Aubrey…about her and Beca.

"_**Chloe, for serious…is there something going on between you and Beca?"**_

_No. There's nothing going on between us, _Chloe thought. _I know that our kiss last night doesn't really mean anything, but with how good it felt…it felt like it's the kiss that I've been waiting for my whole life._

She gotta admit, despite Beca's lack of experience of doing a French Kiss, she's damn good.

_Wait, did I just admit to myself that I've always wanted to kiss Beca?...i-is it true? Was it real all this time?_

Chloe was too caught up in her thoughts; she didn't notice the brunette stirring to wake up. Beca blinked a couple of times and looked at a very serious, hard-thinking face of Chloe. Chloe has her eyebrows furrowed and her pout that was just too cute, Beca smiled.

"Mm…heyy." Beca mumbled in a raspy voice, sleepiness still in her system. Chloe looked at her with wide eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Chloe greeted back. Beca chuckled then turned to look at her bedside clock.

"C'mon. We gotta get ready for school." Beca said as she stood up and head for her drawer to get a clean towel for Chloe to use. Chloe slowly sat up on the bed and followed Beca's every move with her eyes. Beca threw the towel to Chloe and smiled. "If you're just gonna sit there and stare at me…we'll probably be late for school." Beca smirked.

"I didn't expect you to be someone who goes to school early. I thought badass people always came in late?"chuckled Chloe.

"Well, badass people don't flunk their studies. I mean, yeah it's pretty badass if you flunk your studies and you don't care. But for me, it'll be more badass if you kick ass in studies." Beca shrugged. Chloe thought about what Beca said for a moment, but nodded eventually in agreeing. Beca was about to head downstairs to prepare breakfast when Chloe called out to her.

"Hey Becs."

Beca turned with eyebrows raised. "Hm?"

"Uhm…what do you think about…y'know, what went down last night?" Chloe asked shyly while bowing her head and was playing with her fingers.

"Last night?" Beca asked confused.

_She can't be serious? She forgot the kiss immediately?, _Chloe thought.

"Yeah…t-the kiss. What do you think about it?"

"Oh…" Beca said in realization. She stiffened but relaxes almost immediately. "I think that..." she started and Chloe was looking at her expectantly. "…I have proven my point. You told me that I was a good kisser." Beca shrugged with a smirk on her face and then hurriedly went down stairs.

Chloe was left unsatisfied with Beca's answer. She sighed and just mumbled with herself, "That's not what I meant." She shook her head and then headed for the shower to get ready for school.

Beca and Chloe went to school together with Beca driving her car. Chloe was wearing jeans and a borrowed hoodie from Beca. Beca smiled inwardly at the sight of Chloe wearing her hoodie, and her favorite one also. They were in a comfortable-but-not-that-comfortable silence because both of them were thinking about the same thing – their kiss.

When they arrived, they bid their "see you later"s and headed for their first class. When they turned away from each other, heading towards different directions, it was as if their actions were in sync. They both pulled out their phones from their pockets and texted their closest friends. Beca to Stacie and Chloe to Aubrey. It was weird, their minds were working on the same wave length and they don't even know it.

So Beca texted Stacie.

_**Beca: STACIIIIE! Sos!**_

It took about a minute before Beca's phone received a reply message from Stacie.

_**Stacie: Woah. What's with the wakeup call for help?**_

_**Beca: You wouldn't believe what just happened last night.**_

_**Stacie: What is it?**_

_**Beca: We kissed. And now I'm freakin' confused.**_

_**Stacie: Kissed? With whom?**_

_**Beca: Chloe. **_

_**Stacie: Seriously? OMG.**_

Meanwhile with Chloe and Aubrey's conversation…

_**Chloe: BREEEEE! I got dirt.**_

_**Aubrey: What the hell? Spill.**_

_**Chloe: Beca and I kissed.**_

_**Aubrey: WHAT?!**_

_**Chloe: I know, I know. It really was unexpected…but it felt so good.**_

_**Aubrey: Chloe, we have some serious shit to talk about. Lunch. You, me at the diner.**_

_**Chloe: Noted.**_

So eventually, lunch time came. Jesse was about to go to their usual table, walking goofily with his goofy self and smile. And then he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket. He saw 2 messages. One from his girlfriend and another from Stacie, and it both contained similar messages.

_**Aubrey: Gotta talk to Chloe. Can't make it to lunch…Sorry babe. It's emergency.**_

_**Stacie: Jesse-boy, me & lil' Becky couldn't join you guys for lunch. Got some things to talk about, sorry!**_

He sighed. Being friends with only girls could really leave him out of place. But he couldn't really do anything, could he? So instead, he headed to another table to join his other pals. With Benji, Kolio and a guy named Steve. He seated with them and he was greeted and welcomed to their table. When he turned his head, he saw Tom sitting behind him in another table. Tom didn't really noticed Jesse as he has was facing the opposite direction and was talking with some other guy. Jesse was about to tap Tom's shoulder to greet him when he heard the conversation Tom was having with the other guy.

"Alright. Where's my 50 bucks?" asked Tom.

"Okay, dude. You win…but I have a better deal." Said the other guy with his arms lifted in surrender.

"Give me my 50 bucks first! I managed to make Chloe my girlfriend didn't I?" Tom said.

Jesse turned around to face his pals with wide eyes. Benji looked at him worriedly. "Hey you okay?" asked Benji in a worried tone. Jesse looked at him and nodded, but put his finger over his lips, gesturing for Benji to keep quiet as he tried to eavesdrop on Tom's conversation with another dude.

"Here…" said the guy as he gave Tom a 50 dollar bill. "Now hear me out on new bet."

"Go ahead." Said Tom.

"I bet you a hundred if you managed to score on Chloe by the end of the week."

Jesse's eyes widened. _What the actual fuck? _He thought.

"Dude." Was all Tom could say.

"What? You and Chloe are like a month now. You should've tapped that by now."

_This asshole is unbelievable._ Jesse thought again.

"I can't do that to Chloe." Jesse heard Tom say.

"Consider yourself a big chicken then."

"It's just…it's not right."

"Oh come on, Tom. You're the most popular guy in school. ANY girl will fall down on your knees just to be with you. I'm sure Chloe will too."

"N-no. Chloe's not like any other girls."

Jesse stood up angrily with his fists shaking in anger. Benji called out to him. "Hey Jesse! Where are you ging?"

Tom snapped his head around and saw Jesse storming off.

"Shit." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Beca told Stacie everything from her singing in the auditorium up to the kiss she and Chloe had in her bedroom. Stacie was shock, but she was mentally doing a victory dance and was totally fangirling right now because of how she ships the two.

"How did it feel?" Stacie asked with a cheeky smile as she puts her head over her knitted fingers and her elbows on the table.

"It was…" Beca paused for a moment then smiled widely. "…amazing, but nerve-wrecking. I mean kissing Chloe is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, I admit. But, I don't think that it should have happened."

"Why not?" Stacie's face scrunched up.

"Hello! She has a freakin' boyfriend for Pete's sake!" Beca stated.

"So? Tom wouldn't find out, would he?"

"But that's cheating Stace."

Stacie rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, Beca. Yeah it's cheating but you get to kiss Chloe right? Shouldn't you be happy for yourself?"

"Yeah…but still."

"Leave Daniels and Ginger on the relationship thingy. It's their problem now. Focus on yourself. You've been in love with Chloe for like 2 months now, and you've been hurt, and I have witnessed that. But now, something really amazing happened to you! You gotta give yourself some credit!" Stacie answered.

Beca sighed. It's true…she should be happy for herself but she couldn't help but worry about Chloe. She surely doesn't want to be the reason of Chloe and Tom's break-up.

"I'm just…worried about her, y'know?" Beca said weakly and her shoulders slumped. Stacie smiled gently at her while rubbing her back comfortably.

"You guys need to talk." Stacie said.

xx

**A/N: **IAM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was supposed to update this yesterday, but because of unfortunate and unexpected turn out of events…I wasn't able to. I gave you all, my sincerest apologies.

Anyways, what do you guys think? Thanks again for the follows and favorites! I am so grateful for all of your support! I love you all!

Next on There's Something More Than This: _Sparks do Freakin' Happen_

Replies to the reviews from **Chapter 13 Part 2:**

**Ballpoint – **and then again, thank you very much!

**MsCarmicheal – **Thanks! And don't worry, we'll get to those parts later on *winks*

**Dr. Bones206 – **I AM SO SORRY for killing you. I mean…where's the taco you were talking about? HAHAHA

**Elizabethmarystark – **Thank you for reading!

**Crystalsoda1 – **I have indeed updated…see?

**ShesArmed – **You too are awesome! Thank you very much!

**Ali Davis – **I totes agree with you…but at least they got to kiss, right? Thank you very much!

**Writersjoint – **Chloe's obliviousness is such a murderer, I agree. Hahaha, thank you!

**PitchPerfectFan – **Thanks dude! Really, thank you for your continued support. I am so grateful for you.

**Guestttt – **Yeah, thanks for the suggestion. I have decided to continue "Not Allowed to Fall in Love" Thanks a bunch!

**Guest yo – **haha, yeah. Thanks for reviewing too!

**Guest – **Is that a bad thing? Haha, I do hope you're getting anxious in a good way.

**PitchPerfectLife – **BECHLOE rules! Thank you so much!

**Guest – **Yes, they did kiss! FINALLY!

**RobOverstreet – **Hahaha, thank you so much! BECHLOE RULES!

**Guest – **Omfg too, thank you very much! hahaha

'Til the next update!

*salutes and winks*


	16. Chapter 15: Sparks do Freakin' Happen

**A/N: **This continues on Chloe and Aubrey's talk!

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**Chapter 15: Sparks do Freakin' Happen!**

"Alright. Tell me everything."

Aubrey looked at Chloe intently. This is the 'emergency talk' she told Jesse about. That's why she and Chloe weren't able to join him for lunch. Instead, they were at their usual diner where they haven't gone for quite a long time now. They both ordered chocolate smoothies and potato mojos (yes, that's their lunch) since they will be doing a lot of talking and less eating.

"I…I don't know Bree. It all happened very fast." Chloe said while her hand is rubbing her forehead.

"How did it exactly happened?" Aubrey asked. And so Chloe told her everything, not missing a single detail.

"So you're the one who kissed her." Aubrey said with an eyebrow raised, her arms crossed over her chest and leaning back on her seat. Chloe fiddled with the straw of her smoothie and nodded quietly. Aubrey sighed. "How did it feel?"

"Honestly?" Chloe met her eyes with Aubrey's green ones and smiled. "It …it felt amazing. It was like…chocolate explosion. Fireworks." Aubrey was stunned. Then she shook her head in disbelief. She knew Chloe had feelings for the brunette from the start, and this statement proves her right all along. But it isn't right since Chloe has a boyfriend right now.

"But…what about Tom?" Aubrey asked worriedly. "Are you gonna tell him something?"

Chloe became quietly. Honestly, she was totally confused with her feelings for Tom and her feelings for Beca. "Are you mad? Of course not."

"But Chloe, that's cheating. It's unfair for Tom."

"I know…and I'm sorry okay?" Chloe said.

Aubrey looked at Chloe for a moment. Clearly, Chloe is pretty confused because it can be seen in her face. "Chlo, did you ever have feelings for Tom? I mean, do you love him?"

"Yes I do love him."

"Then what's got you confused? If you love Tom, then you love Tom. You have to tell him." Chloe slumped her shoulders in defeat. This was clearly harder than she thought.

She's been feeling something for the brunette even before Tom confessed his feelings for her. Now she's not really sure. It was like solving a jigsaw puzzle with the very important pieces missing.

"Chloe look at me." Aubrey said softly but in a firm tone. Chloe looked at her with eyes filled with unshed tears. "Do you like Beca? Honestly?"

Chloe broke the eye contact and thought for a moment. She missed how Beca used to be so sweet to her. She misses how she can flirt with her. She missed how Beca would do anything for her. She doesn't like someone else making her smile. She's jealous as hell when someone's with Beca, it even included Stacie. All these things shout one thing – she likes Beca, and she shouldn't deny it, anymore.

Chloe nodded her head and she said "Yes" in a hushed tone.

Aubrey mentally threw her fist in the air. _FINALLY! _she thought.

"But.."Chloe said that took Aubrey off with her mental victory dance.

"But what?" asks Aubrey.

"Beca's in love with Stacie.

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows. "What?...Sorry, what?!" she asked totally confused.

"Beca's in love with Stacie all along. I heard her sing a song she dedicates to Stacie in the auditorium yesterday. Did you even know that Stacie has a boyfriend?"Chloe said with a look of defeat in her eyes. Like she just missed the slightest chance of being a millionaire. Aubrey reacted with a scowl face.

She shook her head then laughed bitterly, "Stacie doesn't do relationships. We all know that. She's the 'one-night-stand' type of girl. She's not the type of girl who commits herself for a relationship. Are you sure Beca was referring to Stacie?" Aubrey asked with narrowed eyes. Chloe shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly.

"Well…she didn't really or directly tell me that it WAS for Stacie. But-but my suspicions were confirmed!" Chloe said. "…I just wished it was for me though." she added.

"What if it WAS for you?" Aubrey returned. Chloe took a sip from her smoothie to hide the smile creeping up on her face. Aubrey smiled at the act. She was sure that there was a blush creeping up on the redhead's face.

"You should talk to her, Chlo." Chloe looked at Aubrey and nodded.

"I will."

* * *

After the talk with Aubrey, the two returned to school. They were both a little late at their class after lunch break, but managed to catch on. Chloe decided to talk to Beca at dismissal to clear things up, especially about the kiss.

She waited for Beca at Beca's locker. She looks over her watch. _Their class should be done by now,_ she thought nervously. After a few minutes she lights up at the sight of the little brunette but frowns immediately as she saw that Stacie's with her. She felt so jealous just seeing the two walking together and smiling at each other. When they looked like they were about to say goodbye, Stacie reached down to Beca and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. But to Chloe it looked like a kiss of romance. Chloe looked away because it's just so heart breaking. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about the image of Stacie and Beca being together. She turned around to walk away but –

"Chloe?"

Chloe snaps her eyes open and turned around to see Beca smiling questionably at her. Beca took a step closer to her (and her locker).

"Heyyyy…Becs." Greeted Chloe in her most awkward tone of voice with the most awkward smile while awkwardly waving her hand. To sum it all up, she was so awkward.

"Were you waiting for me or something?" Beca smiled at Chloe being awkward, because she knows what that means. It means Chloe wants to do or tell something, but she's too nervous so she planned on chickening out but she just got caught in chickening out…and it made Beca smile. Or laugh inwardly to herself.

"Uhm…" Chloe started as she tucked a hair behind her ear then began fumbling with her fingers then smiled shyly at Beca. "…a-actually I was gonna t-tell you something. I mean..w-we need to talk." Chloe stuttered as she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

_God, Chloe…you sound so pathetic right now. Keep it together, Beale. _

Beca began opening her locker and asked, "What about?" but she already has the feeling of what it was about, because she was thinking about talking it to Chloe too. The redhead just beats her to it. Chloe bit her lip that made Beca stare at it for a second, but immediately averted her eyes from it and focused more on arranging her things in her locker.

"It's actually about…y'know…our – "

"Babe!"

Chloe and Beca's head turned and saw Tom making his way through the crowd of students towards Chloe. When he reached them, he immediately puts his arm over her shoulders.

"Hey…I've been looking everywhere for you." Tom said, then turned his head and smiled at Beca. "What's up Beca." He also gave Beca a nod of greeting. Beca nodded back and gave him a tight-lipped smile then returned in arranging her stuff.

_He actually calls her 'Babe'? _Beca scoffs in her mind.

"Where were you this lunch?" asked Tom.

"Uhm…I just had a talk with Aubrey. Sorry babe." Chloe said then looked at Beca.

"Well, that's ok. Hey, uh…you want a ride home? I can give you a lift, if you want…" Tom said, and then he noticed that Chloe's looking at Beca. He looked at Beca then back to Chloe. "…but if you had other plans...I can just…" Chloe looked at him with hopeful eyes but Beca went in to the conversation.

"No, it's alright." Beca brushed off as she closed her locker. She looks at Chloe and smiled sadly, "Maybe we can do that talk tomorrow, Chlo. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And then she left.

Chloe frowned a bit but gave a forced smile to Tom. "Okay then! Let's go." Tom said ecstatically as he held her hand and head out to the parking lot to his car. Chloe looked around at the parking lot to see any signs of Beca still there, but with no luck. She sighed as she got into Tom's car.

_I need to talk to her._

* * *

Tom and Chloe arrived in front of the Beale's residence after a quick dinner out in some restaurant. Tom turned off the engine and looked at Chloe. It has been a pretty quiet drive from the school to the resto to Chloe's house, and so he got nervous. He was nervous about Chloe knowing his deep dark secret.

"Hey, Chlo…you alright? You've been really quiet the whole time." He asked softly.

Chloe snapped out from her daze and looked at Tom. She gave him a fake smile. "What? I-I'm sorry. I just feel tired, that's all." Tom smiled.

"Let me walk you to your door." Tom said as he reach for his seat belt to buckle out of it.

"No!...I mean, there's no need for that. It's getting a bit late. You should probably go home." Tom smiled gently and nodded in understanding.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay." Tom leaned in for a kiss but Chloe turned her head just in time for Tom's kiss to land on her cheek. Tom pulled back with a bit of disappointment in his face.

And then there was awkward silence.

Chloe hurriedly opened the door and got out of the car. She looked back at Tom and gave him a little wave before turning on her heels and walked towards her house. Tom sighed and just shook his head and then drove off.

Chloe entered her room and dropped instantly on her bed, face first. She rolled over to lie on her back and looked at her room ceiling. She couldn't believe what she just admitted that day. She just admitted to Aubrey and herself that she likes Beca. Beca, her best friend, the sweetest person she's ever known, the badass DJ who would do anything with just puppy dog eyes and a pout from her. A wide smile found its way to Chloe's face just by thinking of the brunette. She grabbed one of her pillow and squeezed it hard while squealing at it. She also remembered that she's wearing Beca's hoodie (who is also Beca's favorite hoodie), so she pulled it up to her nose and inhaled the scent. Beca's scent.

Yeah, she looks like a creeper who's obsessed with some hot chick (and who could deny that Beca's a hot chick?), but she doesn't really care. She remembered the image of Beca sleeping soundly next to her, and she's convinced that she could get use to it. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

She also remembers how Beca would smile at her. The way the brunette gives her the sarcastic smirk that looks absolutely sexy and hot. The cute awkward smile is just so adorable. The cheek-splitting grin is also adorable. Chloe blushed like a tomato as she bites hard on her pillow to prevent herself from squealing again. And one more thing…when Beca bits her lips is like…Chloe actually did this: she rolled herself over and over her bed while kicking her feet like she's being tickled and it comes with her giggles. She sat up straight and slowed her hyper-ventilated breathing to calm herself. Then she slowly lifts her fingers up to her lips. She remembered her kiss with Beca. She remembered how Beca's soft lips felt on hers. Those sweet, tender lips that just makes her wanting to kiss them more.

_Beca's a damn good kisser,_ she thought again.

Chloe's phone rang and it kind of distracted her from her daze. She hurriedly reached for her bag and took out her phone. She saw Jesse's calling so she swiped her thumb over the screen to answer and puts it on her ear.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" she greeted rather cheerfully than she was when she was with Tom earlier.

"Hey Chlo, are you with Tom right now?" asked Jesse with a worried tone of voice.

"No. Why? Did something happen?"

"Uhh, no. Actually Chloe, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Tom made you his girlfriend because of a bet."

xx

**A/N: **And BAM! Step aside Tom, BECHLOE coming through! Awwwyeah!

Okay, don't mind me…I just can't help myself sometimes. Anyway, things are like good huh? Tom's like the only dirt that needed a clean away, right? Sorry for any mistakes btw. So what do you guys think? Let me know it through a review, ok? PLEASE leave a review, because it is HIGHLY appreciated. Although I do admit that I suck at giving replies…and I'm sorry for that. PM me or something, that's good too. Thank you again for following, for making this story your favorite, and for following me too! You guys are just so amazing that I wouldn't have reached this far without you guys.

**Spoilers alerrrrt! **You guys need to prepare yourselves for the next chapters…because someone is going away, and there'll be drama all over again.

Next on There's Something More Than This: _Truth Behind Words__  
_

Stay awesome my awesomest friends! Toodles!

*salutes and winks*


	17. Chapter 16: Truth Behind Words

**Chapter 16: Truth behind Words**

"_**Tom made you his girlfriend because of a bet."**_

Chloe sat down silently. She repeated what Jesse told her over and over again in her head. It seemed to be unbelievable, because Tom's a good guy. He's not the kind of guy who would do such a thing, because Chloe knows him…or does she really?

"A-are you sure Jess? I mean, don't you think that maybe you heard it wrong? Maybe you've mistaken him for somebody else?" There's a tinge of hope in Chloe; hoping that Jesse did heard it wrong or just mistook some guy to be Tom…because it hurts her. Knowing that you were just a stupid bet between stupid guys goofing around…it fucking hurts and insulting.

"No Chloe. I was behind him the whole time he's talking with a friend of his. I'm pretty sure it was Tom, because he was wearing his varsity jacket with his last name on it. I'm so sorry Chlo. He made you his girlfriend for a bet that costs 50 bucks." Jesse said. Chloe's eyes widened, her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw dropped. Seriously? Is that how much she costs? 50 FUCKING BUCKS?! _What an asshole!_

(I'd go for a hundred grand if you ask me)

"I'm sorry Chlo…hey, you alright?" asked Jesse softly. Chloe shook her head and took a deep breath. "I'm fine Jess. Thanks for telling me." Chloe said as she exhaled.

"By the way, I already told Aubrey, Beca and Stacie." Jesse added with a chuckle. "They were like 'I'M GONNA KILL TOM FUCKING DANIELS!" Jesse said with an imitation of a high-pitched voice of a girl. This made Chloe laugh a bit as she can totally imagine her three girl friends raging and being furious. Honestly, if those three were to be combined when in their rage-mode…all hell will break lose. There will definitely be a riot.

"Thanks Jess." Chloe mumbled, and Jesse managed to hear it.

"Chloe, remember that you can always count on us. We got your back. No matter what." Chloe smiled with tears filling up her eyes. She's so grateful that she's got real true friends in her life and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thanks again, Jess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Take it easy, alright? Have a nice rest."

Chloe puts down her phone and just lie down on her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed. It's kind of strange to her that she's not crying nor hurting that much. I mean, yeah it hurts a bit…but not the broken hearted kind of hurt. She's just a little bit insulted and disappointed…but somehow, it gives her a little bit of relief.

Maybe because now that she likes Beca, there's a reason to break up with Tom. She decided to not break up with him in this instant though, because she is a very kind person…and she would like to hear Tom's side of the story first. When that happens, that's when she'll make her decision.

_Having a relationship with the most popular guy in school was a fraud all this time,_ she told herself with a sigh. She chuckled how silly her situation is. Then at that moment, her phone rang. She smiled so wide that her cheeks might split because that ringtone is probably the most beautiful ringtone she's ever heard because she knows whose ringtone that is. It's Beca's. She quickly took her phone and swipes her thumb across it and puts her phone over her ear.

"Hey Becs." She perkily answered with that huge smile still on her face.

"Hey, Red…you sound chirpier than what I'd expect you to be. How are you doing?" Beca said with a smile that Chloe's imagining. And she can't help but blush instantly.

"I'm fine."

"Really? I mean…with what Tom did?"

"Oh that…" Chloe said as she just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. I mean, I'm not really happy about it…but I'm not broken hearted or something. I'm glad you called though." Chloe grinned and squeezed her eyes, squealing inside her head.

"Of course." Beca said with a chuckle.

Chloe was pretty sure that she heard Beca's smile at the other end of the line and she blushed. "So…" Beca started. "About that talk you were talking about this afternoon. Do you wanna talk about it now?"

Chloe froze. Actually, she doesn't really know how to start the talk about the kiss they had last night.

"S-sure." Chloe blurted out. _What the hell Chloe? You're so stupid!_

"So what's it about?"

"Uhm…" Chloe started hesitantly. "I-it's about…the…" Chloe stuttered as she bits her lip.

"The what?"

Chloe bits her lip harder. She took a deep breath. _Alright Beale, just tell her you want to talk about the kiss last night, it's that easy. _

Actually it wasn't. She took another deep breath and spoke up. But the one she was supposed to say was far different from what came out of her mouth.

"The song you sang for Stacie."

_What the actual fuck, Beale?! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

There was a moment of silence until Beca spoke up softly. "T-the song I sang for Stacie?"

Chloe nodded her head, but remembered that Beca can't see her. "Yes." She said timidly, and then bits her lip again. She was so nervous. She doesn't know if Beca would be angry at her for finding it out…her heart was beating fast, her lips quivering, and her feet won't stop bouncing off the floor out of anxiety, until she heard Beca broke out in laughter.

Now Chloe's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What's so funny?" she asked the brunette. "Why are you laughing?"

"What made you think that I was singing that song for Stacie?" Beca managed to say from trying to sober up from her fit of laughter.

"Because you two knew each other since your were kids and…you guys are pretty close."

Beca started laughing again and Chloe stared into the space like an idiot…because she was so confused.

"It wasn't for Stacie." Beca stated after laughing.

"Then who is it for?"

"Well, you need to keep on guessing." Beca answered with a smirk (of course). Chloe tilted her head backwards and groaned.

"Argh…Beca, you are such a tease!" Beca laughed again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Red. Have a good night sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Becs. Bye." Chloe smiled as she hangs up the phone. She was happy for instance, because the song wasn't for Stacie…meaning there's a chance that it could be for her, although she doesn't want to get ahead of herself. There's still a possibility that Beca dedicates that song to someone else…someone like Luke, but Beca made it clear that it was for a girl. So her hopes are still up.

The next morning came and Chloe's in front of her locker getting her things for her first class.

"Babe."

Chloe rolls her eyes before turning around to see Tom standing behind her, smiling timidly at her.

"Hey." Chloe greeted half-heartedly. Tom noticed that Chloe's less determined to greet him and so he frowned a bit.

"Uhm…you wanna walk to class together?" Tom asked. _That's right; Tom and I are classmates in first period, _she thought_._ She closed her locker then gave him a single nod. "Sure."

Awkward and pure silence. Tom knew something wasn't right with how Chloe was acting towards him. He tried to hold hands with her, but she quickly avoided his hand by putting her hand inside her pocket. Chloe seemed to be distant from him, not only today but also the past few days. He was scared and nervous. He's scared that he'll lose Chloe…because in pure honesty, he fell in love with her…he also knows that he deserves to lose Chloe, or he deserves the way Chloe is acting towards him because he's a pathetic little shit who agreed on a bet.

They arrived in their room and directly went to their seats, still not talking. Up until the class ended, Chloe wasn't talking to him so he decided to let this be settled once and for all. He waited for Chloe outside the room, and when Chloe walked out, he called her.

"Hey Chlo…" he started as Chloe was only looking at him. "I think we need to talk." Chloe sighed and nodded. "I think so too." She said.

They're at the soccer field by the bleachers. Seriously, that place is always empty in the morning…so it's the perfect place to talk about personal matters. Tom has his elbows on his knees while looking over the field. Chloe's leaning back, arms crossed over her chest and her right leg over the other while looking over the field too.

"So…" Tom began, breaking the silence. He looked at Chloe who avoids his eye contact. "I assume, Jesse has told you."

"Why?" was all that came out of Chloe's mouth.

"Look, let me explain ok?" Tom defended. "I agreed on the bet because it was just an excuse for me to talk to you. With full honestly, Chlo…I'm totally smitten by you. Everything I said back at Stacie's house was all true. I couldn't tell it to you straight before, because I always get tongue tied whenever I tried to. When I agreed on the bet, it gave me the extra courage to talk to you. Without it, I wouldn't be able to talk to you in the first place. So basically it was just like a back-up plan. But I really like you Chlo…there's no pretend in that." He explained.

Chloe gulped. "S-so…you agreed on the bet, so you can talk to me without chickening out? But you really like me?" she asked, and Tom responded with a nod. Tom showed pure sincerity in his eyes and voice, no doubt. But Chloe doesn't know if she still feels something for the guy…because well, she likes Beca now.

"I totally understand if…if you want to break up with me." Chloe looks at Tom in surprise. "I know…from the very beginning, I wasn't your first choice."

Chloe looked at him with a confused look. "What are you talking about?" He chuckled bitter sweetly. "Don't you remember what you said back then? At the truth or dare game in Stacie's house." Chloe innocently shook her head, because she didn't remember anything; probably because she was too drunk to remember.

_**- Flash back –**_

_The bottle spins again. Everybody's giddy and drunk, and curious about the next person who will be pointed by the bottle. It started to slow down its spinning and bam…it was pointed towards Chloe._

"_Woah! Beale it's you turrrn!" shouts Jesse drunkenly as he points at Chloe._

"_C'mon ginger! Do a show!" Fat Amy randomly shouted. Donald, Uni and Tom were just laughing at the Aussie's antics. Aubrey claps her hands to settle down her playmates and looked at Chloe seriously with her drunken eyes. _

"_Awwright, Chlo." She slurred, trying to straighten her vision and Chloe just clamps her lips to control her laughter at her blonde friend. Chloe looks at her expectantly. "Truth or daaaare?"_

_Chloe smiled lazily and wiggled her eyebrows. "Of course it's…" All of them waiting for her answer. "Truuuth."_

_Everybody cuddled in closer to hear Chloe's truth confession. Tom was totally curious about what Chloe would confess. He was drunk, but still maintained to keep his alertness awake. He scooted a bit closer to Chloe so he would hear her every word._

"_Ok, ok…tell us the truth about someone you really love and reaaaaaalllly like." Says Aubrey._

" _Oh that' pretty easy…" Chloe smiled drunkenly. "There's this one person that I like so much…who always makes me smile, who always hangs out with me, who gives up almost everything for me…this person is like the sweeeeeeeetest person I've everrrrr known. This person can also make me jealous in little ways…like when shhhh-he's hanging out with somebody elsssse. And finally…this person is one hot DJ…Hic!" then she laughed, because she hiccupped. Tom looked at Chloe and at that point he knew exactly who she was talking about. But the others were so drunk that they thought that Chloe's bluffing that's why they demanded her to do a dare instead._

"_Kiss a friend on the lips."_

_She kissed Tom, and it made her sober up a little. Tom felt sparks, Chloe did too…although her drunken mind was thinking of somebody else that's why she felt that somebody's kiss._

_**-Present-**_

Chloe sat speechless and Tom looked like he was about to cry, but he wouldn't let Chloe see it of course. He smiled sadly at her. "I always envy the way you look at her…the way you two look at each other, actually. I was like, yeah I got you as my girlfriend…but she has your heart."

Chloe looked at him apologetically. Based on Tom's story, she confirmed that she already have feelings for the brunette way before everything else. "But I understand. I asked you for a chance…and you gave it to me. This past month had been amazing, Chlo…I'm good with that alone."

"Tom, I…just so you know, somehow in some way…I actually did love you." Chloe said with a small smile. It's true though, she did love Tom. This made Tom smile widely.

"I'm glad."

"And uhm…there's something else you need to know…" Chloe said, as she bits her lip out of nervousness and guilt. Tom looked at her curiously and expectantly. "You see…the-the other night…uhm…"

"Just spill it out, Chlo. I won't get mad. I promise." Tom said with a small reassuring smile. Chloe looked at him and nodded. She let out a breath to calm herself.

"I…I kissed her."

Tom looked at Chloe for a few seconds, before looking away. He shook his head and just smiled. Chloe looked at him worriedly, because she knew that she cheated and it was very unfair to Tom. "I'm so sorry Tom…I know that I shouldn't have cheated on you. I'm really, really sorry."

Tom looked at Chloe with his gentle charming smile. "It's alright Chlo. This just makes us even, right?"

Chloe looked at him before wrapping him in a warm hug. Tom lingered in Chloe's arms but eventually pulled away. He stood up and reached out his hand to Chloe and said, "Truce?"

Chloe smiled and took his hand. "Truce. We can still be good friends. I mean, there's no need to put away everything."

"Thank you Chloe…for being honest with me. And for still accepting me as your friend." Tom said.

"Hey now…truce remember?" Chloe said with a smile. Tom chuckled then nodded in agreement.

The two went back to their classes. Everything was in place. Everything's back to normal again. Lunch time came and Chloe told everything to Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie. The three was happy for the redhead…it's about damn time that Chloe realizes what she really feels about Beca.

It was just a bummer that the brunette wasn't there to know the whole truth.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked.

"She went home early. She said that her mom called her because there's an emergency." Stacie explained.

"Oh…" Chloe said, with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

_No worries…there's always a next time,_ she told herself with a smile.

**Mitchell's Residence.**

Beca enters her house and looks around. "Mom?" she calls out.

"At the kitchen, dear." Replies her mother from the kitchen.

"Mom, why's there a black BMW parked outside…" Beca asked but, was cut off immediately at the sight she saw when she went to the kitchen. There by the kitchen counter, sitting on the stool is her father drinking a cup of coffee.

"Dad?"

Her father, Dr. Anthony Mitchell, turns around and gave Beca a smile. "Hey Beca."

"What are you doing here?" Beca asks as she looks at her mother, who looked like she has been crying because her eyes are puffy while her nose is reddish. "What's happening here?" Beca asked as she returned her gaze to her father with full caution. Her father took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He stood up and took a step closer in front of Beca. He puts both of his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"Beca…" he started softly.

"Dad, what the hell is goin' on?" Beca asked quietly, her voice filled with nervousness.

"You're moving with me to New York."

xx

**A/N: **Ho, ho, ho…another rough patch on the road to Bechloe. Darn it. Anyway, what do you guys have in mind? Put it in a review and let me know! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I'm having second thoughts about making this story's 4 last chapters…or just continue it 'til I get the perfect ending. Oh well, let's see what happens. Stay tune for the next update!

Also, I am so thankful for all the positive reviews guys! My cheeks are splitting when I read all of your reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Next on There's Something More Than This: _Shit Happens_

Stay awesome my dearest readers! Until the next chapter!

*salutes and winks*


	18. Chapter 17: Shit Happens

I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**Chapter 17: Shit Happens**

It only started with her worrying. Then as days go by, all of them started worrying too. It has been a week since Beca came to school and today is Friday. Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Jesse tried visiting her to her house, but they always find it empty. They tried calling but it always leads straight to voice mail. The teachers were also starting to get worried as they ask the four about the brunette's where abouts, and the reason why she was absent the whole week. But they couldn't give them an answer since they don't even know where Beca is.

Chloe was the most affected among all of them. She just recently found out her feelings towards Beca, she's ready to confess and all and yet, Beca isn't there.

It was lunch time and there was no talking in their table. Chloe has her head resting on her hand, Aubrey was staring blankly on the table while slouching, Jesse's absent-mindedly munching his food in his mouth for like 3 minutes now, and Stacie has her head bowing on the table.

They were all thinking about Beca. Surely, they got really worried because this happened before…Beca disappearing on the face of Earth for three days. And now, she's been gone for a week.

"Hey guys."

They all straightened up at the sound of that voice and saw who it was. Their eyes widened at the sight of Beca wearing a sad smile, standing timidly beside their table. Chloe immediately stood up and wrapped the brunette in a tight embrace.

"Where the hell have you been?!" asked Chloe through Beca's hair. Beca smiled a bit and rubbed Chloe's back gently and has her other hand on the redhead's waist.

"Ok, I can explain." Beca said as she pulled back from Chloe's hug. She sat down and so as Chloe, then held her hands together. All four of them were looking at Beca expectantly. They all need an explanation, of couse.

"My mom and I have been arranging my papers. That's why I haven't been able to go to school lately…uhm…" Beca took a deep breath then continued on. "Last week, when I went home early from school…I…my dad was home."

Beca looked at all of them nervously. She took another deep breath and then exhaled. "…he told me that I…I'm moving to New York with him."

Jaws dropped, eyes widened and gasps over took the four. Beca sighed and looked down on her hands.

"What?" Stacie was the first one who was able to speak. Beca nodded quietly.

"He told me that he won full custody…so yeah, I'm going to New York to live with him." The brunette said with a defeated look on her face.

"You can't leave! You can't leave us, or your mom, or this town! This has been your home ever since Beca." Says Jesse, pretty frustrated about the situation. Beca just shook her head as her eyes started to fill up with tears, tempting to escape her eyes.

"I know that, Jess…it's just that, I don't have much of a choice. And he's my father…" Beca replied weakly.

"When are you leaving?" asked Aubrey firmly, trying to keep her strong façade.

"Uhm…" Beca paused as she sniffed and hold back her tears, "…actually it's tonight. My flight's tonight at 9:15."

Their eyes widened. "WHAT?!" they said in unison. Beca winced a bit and slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner. It's just…" she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just came here to drop out from school and to say goodbye to you guys." She continued as she stood up. She gave them a small smile and opened her arms. "So…this is goodbye?"

Stacie beats everyone to hug Beca first. She wrapped her arms the little brunette and squeezed her eyes shut, lingering the moment. "Why couldn't he wait until your graduation?...Geez, Becs. I'm gonna miss you. Visit us, okay?"

Beca chuckled and managed to wipe a stray tear that has left her eye with the back of her hand as she rubbed Stacie's back with her other hand. "I'm gonna miss you too, Stace. Thanks for everything." When they pulled apart from each other, Jesse came up next.

"I'm gonna miss you Becaw. Take care of yourself, alright?" Beca smiled at the name Jesse called her then pats his back. "I will. You take care yourself, and take care of Aubrey too, okay?" and then they pulled apart. Aubrey took a step forward and smiled at Beca which Beca returns.

"Mitchell." the blonde started. "Posen." replied Beca with a half-hearted smirk on her face. They were having a little staring contest before breaking into laughter. Aubrey wraps her arms over Beca's shoulders and hugs her. "Be a good girl. I'm going to miss you."

Beca chuckled lightly and squeezed Aubrey a little. "I'll put that in mind. I'm gonna miss you too, Posen."

When they pulled apart, of course the last one to hug her was none other than Chloe. Chloe took both of Beca's hands and looked in her eyes. "Isn't there anything I can change your mind?" she asked and Beca just smiled apologetically.

"If only I had a choice…you can." Beca answered.

Chloe pouted and Beca laughed, but also made her knees weak. _God, I'm gonna miss that pout,_ she thought. "Not even your irresistible pout can change anything. No matter how much I wanted to ki-…" Beca stopped herself before she says something that she'll regret later on. They hugged each other tightly and lingered for a few moments before pulling away from each other. Beca slowly backed away as she gave her friends a wave.

"I promise I'll visit…and there's always Skype, right?" she said with a smile before turning around and walking away.

* * *

By the time Beca's gone, the four went back to their seats…all with sad faces.

"I can't believe it. Beca's going to New York tonight." Jesse sighed.

"I didn't even get the chance to throw her a 'going away' party." Stacie said as she rested her chin on her hand.

They all sighed as silence took over them once again. Suddenly, Aubrey's head snapped towards Chloe with wide eyes. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows at Aubrey.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell her?!" Aubrey said in an angry tone. Jesse and Stacie looked at Chloe upon realizing that she didn't confess her feelings towards Beca.

"Should it make any difference? She's leaving anyways, Aubrey. She's leaving tonight. It doesn't matter." Chloe said with her shoulders slouched.

"But that's the point, Chlo…she's leaving. She at least needed to know that you're in love with her!" Stacie reasoned out.

"But she doesn't love me back."

"SHE DOES!" the three of them said in unison with a frustrated tone. Chloe looked at them in disbelief.

"W-what?" Chloe stuttered.

"Beca loves you. Ever since chapter 3!" Aubrey stated which got her confused looks from her friends. "Anyway, Beca's in love with you. I also couldn't believe she didn't confessed to you today." She continued as she crossed her arms over her chest with a grumpy face.

"She can't…" Stacie paused as realization dawned on her then she snapped her fingers. "…She still doesn't know that Chloe and Tom broke up! She wasn't here when Chloe told us the story!"

"Shit!" Chloe cursed as she buries her face into her hands. She looked at them with a worried look and her eyes in the verge of crying, "What do I do?"

"Tell her! Duh…" Stacie rolled her eyes at Chloe's obliviousness.

"But what if…s-she might find it weird."

"Oh come on Chloe. We already told you that Beca's in love with you!" answered Aubrey as she rubbed her temples.

"But…"

"Get your shit together, Chloe! It's now or never. Beca's leaving tonight." Stacie snapped.

* * *

_**8:00 PM**_

_C'mon Chloe…make up your fucking mind!_

Chloe rolls herself on her bed once more so she was lying on her back as she looks at her bed room ceiling.

_Beca's probably in the airport right now. One hour and 15 minutes left._

Chloe closes her eyes. She remembered her picture with Beca at Beca's table with a label at the picture frame.

"BEST FRIENDS"

She smiled at the thought. And then she remembered the song Beca sang in the auditorium.

"BEST FRIEND" by Jason Chen.

She sits up slowly, upon realizing the coincidence. She then remembered the conversation she had with Beca over the phone the past week.

"_**Why are you laughing?"**_

"_**What made you think that I was singing that song for Stacie?" Beca managed to say from trying to sober up from her fit of laughter.**_

"_**Because you two knew each other since your were kids and…you guys are pretty close."**_

_**Beca started laughing again and Chloe stared into the space like an idiot…because she was so confused.**_

"_**It wasn't for Stacie." Beca stated after laughing.**_

"_**Then who is it for?"**_

"_**Well, you need to keep on guessing."**_

Her eyes widened when she put all those things together. "Shit." She muttered. She then rememberd what Stacie said back at lunch.

"…_**She still doesn't know that Chloe and Tom broke up! She wasn't here when Chloe told us the story!"**_

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Chloe panicked and hurriedly went out of her room to head for her car. She got inside the driver's seat and started the engine. She drove off speedily to the airport.

At last, Chloe finally discovered that Beca was in love with her all along. She wasn't really convinced that the Beca was in love with her, even though her friends already told her that. Things need to reach a point where Chloe needs to think things over for her to realize everything. Yes, she's a bit stupid. If only she believed what her friends told her earlier that day, she wouldn't have spend hours thinking if whether she'll tell Beca her feelings or not. She wouldn't be in this situation where she's speeding and she's running a red light. Luckily for her, no police car can be sighted in her rearview mirror and chasing her. That kiss they had meant something. The song that Beca sang wasn't for Stacie, or Luke or anybody else. It was for her. Beca was in love with her, and she's in love with Beca.

_It's all clear now._

* * *

_**8:30 PM**_

Chloe laughed at herself. She couldn't believe that she just discovered things now. _How could I be so stupid?_ She thought. She couldn't believe how dense and oblivious she was. When she took a turn, she noticed that there's a bit of a traffic jam.

She hits the steering wheel in frustration.

The typical cliché of you hurrying, and everything around you is in your way just to slow you down. Like the universe is playing a trick on you. Chloe hits the horn twice.

"MOVE IT!" she shouts.

_**9:00 PM**_

She's crying now. She's almost there…but Beca's plane leaves in 15 fucking minutes.

_**9:10 PM**_

She arrives at the airport and parks her car just outside the entrance; she got out and ran inside.

_**9:15 PM**_

She knew it was too late…but somehow, there's still a part of her that hopes that Beca's still there. She turns around to look for a familiar brunette, but with no luck. She saw the electronic board hanging above the lobby where the scheduled flights are on display, and her heart broke.

_**Flight to New York, 9:15 PM – Departed**_

Everything slows down, and the noise around her turns into a blur moan of sound. She sits down and cried, not caring the looks she's getting from the people around her. She lost her chance. She lost Beca right on the tip of her fingernails and she feels nothing but hurt and regret.

How could she be so stupid? Now she knows.

_Shit happens._

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts?...I am so sorry for this.

Next on There's Something More Than This: _The Unexpected Turn of Events_


	19. Chapter 18:The Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter 18: The Unexpected Turn of Events**

The world crumbles down. The beating of your heart seemed to stop. Your breath leaves your lungs. Your soul leaves your body. These feelings all in one can be felt when you lost someone you love. In this case, Chloe was feeling everything that has been said because she messed up big time.

If only she had made up her mind, or if only she was able to gather all of the courage in her to tell Beca everything she felt for her…things would have been much easier. And she wouldn't end up in her car, crying herself to death.

Once again, the universe has decided to play tricks on her because as she listens to the radio…all of the songs were about her current situation. She looks out of the window and saw a plane ascending to the sky…another cliché moment when you'll be reminded why you are hurting, or in this case…why she's hurting right now. Because Beca's in a plane to New York right now.

_**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**_

"Shut up." She mumbled to the radio that was making her hurt more. She reaches for the button and changes the channel.

_**When we both wake up, underneath the same time**_

_**Time stops, I wish that I could rewind**_

_**So close but so far away**_

She changes it again.

_**Only need the light when it's burning low, **_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go.**_

She changes it again.

_**I love you, I loved you all along**_

_**I miss you, for far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

Chloe banged the steering wheel with her hand. "DAMMIT!" she yells. It's actually annoying, really. Sometimes, when you're at your lowest…things seemed to make you want to dig your own grave. And for this instance, those songs that are playing in the radio are NOT AT ALL helping Chloe right now.

She should've done it. She should've told Beca when she got the chance earlier that afternoon when Beca came to school to say goodbye to them. But why didn't she do it? Because Beca would be going anyways…but no. The real reason she didn't do it was because she was terrified of what Beca would react. She was scared of being rejected. But Beca loves her right? All of her friends have made it clear to her…ever since chapter 3, as Aubrey said even though Chloe doesn't really know what her best friend meant by that, but she couldn't believe why she wasted all of her time, second guessing.

"I'm so stupid." She tells herself.

* * *

_**10:30 PM**_

She's driving along the high way now, and by the thunder she was hearing…it's gonna rain. _Great timing,_ she thought. Another cliché because she's feeling blue right now and rain somehow symbolizes that. Her phone was ringing and buzzing, but she never touched it. She's not in the mood right now to talk to anybody…except Beca of course.

She didn't even notice the ringtone.

_I hope she makes it to New York safely._ Chloe thought. No matter how hurt it is to accept, she just wishes the best for Beca. She wishes that Beca would be going to a good school, and to have an awesome life ahead of hers.

Regret fucking hurts. It makes you feel like you're the worst person in the whole world for doing something, or wasn't able to do anything at all. May it be something you said, or something you should have said. To top it all off, you have no one to blame but yourself. Everything goes back to you. Chloe couldn't blame her friends…because they did everything for her to get her shit together. Chloe couldn't blame the traffic…because if only she have decided to chase Beca earlier, she wouldn't have gone through that traffic. All the blame was on her.

_**10: 55 PM**_

She arrives in front of her house, and so she turns the engine off. She leaned her head on the steering wheel as if she can just sleep there. She's tired, her body's tired, her eyes are tired because of all the crying…and her heart is too broken. She couldn't help the tears that were starting to flow down her cheeks again.

"I love you, Becs." She whispered to no one in particular…but was hoping that those words can be heard by the brunette. Hoping that those words could rewind everything and bring her back…so everything would be alright again.

Chloe took one final sigh before getting out of the car. She has her head bowed down; looking on the pathway she was walking on towards her house as she rubs her right eye.

What got her attention was a sight she couldn't believe with her eyes.

She stopped a few steps before the steps of their front porch, where a petite brunette who has her head down was sitting. Chloe's body stood frozen by the time she met dark blue eyes with her sky blue ones. Her mouth opens but no sound nor did words come out.

The brunette stood up and smiled at Chloe with those tired, puffy eyes…

_Seems like she was crying too._ Chloe managed to think.

"B-Beca…" Chloe muttered with a bit of her voice cracking at the end.

"Hey Red."

* * *

**A/N: **You guys still breathing there? Tell me what you guys are feeling right now through a review. I would really like to know all of your feelings.

Stay awesome, alright?

I love you awesome nerds 3


	20. Chapter 19: Her Inner Turmoil

**Chapter 19: Her Inner Turmoil**

_**Earlier that afternoon…**_

Beca came home from school after bidding her friends goodbye and dropping out of school. She sighed and her faced showed nothing but sadness. It's a real bummer, saying goodbye to your friends…especially if one of them is someone you really like, or in Beca's case, love. She plopped down on the couch in the living room and took a throw pillow to hug it as she rests her chin above it.

"So?" her mother asked in a sudden, walking out from the kitchen with a small smile on her face. "How'd it go?"

"Uhm, they were pretty shock." Beca replied with huff. "It-it wasn't easy…I mean, they're my friends. Leaving them is supposed to be hard. But…I got through it somehow." She continued half-heartedly. Grace sighed and sat beside Beca on the couch. She gently pulled Beca on the shoulder so she would lie down her head on Grace's lap. When Beca's head rested on her mother's lap, Grace ran her fingers gently on her Beca's hair and somehow Beca calmed. Surely, she would be missing this kind of comfort she always get from her mother whenever she's sad or upset.

"How about Chloe?" Grace asked softly that seemed tensed Beca a bit. "Did you tell her?"

"No…I didn't tell her."

"Why?" Grace asked worriedly, and so Beca sat up straight and fumbled with her fingers.

"She's still with Tom, mom. What's the point of telling her when I'm leaving, not to mention tonight." Beca sighed with a pout, and almost in a crying state. Grace looked at Beca with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, dear."

"Actually, it's fine mom." Beca sniffed as tears started to well up her eyes. She slightly wiped her nose and shook her head. "To see her, happy and smiling and being like a ray of sunshine is all that matters to me. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. I love Chloe but only to the point of being friends." She added. Grace smiled proudly at her daughter, because Beca knew how to handle hard situations like this and so she decided to not push her daughter. She reached Beca to kiss her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you dear…I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too mom." Beca smiled to her mother.

* * *

_**7:45 PM**_

Beca and Grace arrived in the airport early so they wouldn't get caught in the late night traffic in the highway. Beca walks with her stroller in tow as she and her mother head to Taco Bell for their dinner. As they were waiting for their food in their booth, Beca decided to call Luke to inform him about her flight to NYC and to actually ask him for some advice about something.

Beca stood up and walked outside of Taco Bell as she punched in Luke's number. He answered after a few rings.

"Hey Becky!"

"Hey Luke."

"I heard you're going to New York. Grace told me."

"Yeah…uhm, actually I'm at the airport right now. My flight's in like an hour and thirty minutes." Beca said with a chuckle.

"How're you holding up?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Uhm…a little bit fine. But it's still hard for me, y'know." Beca answered.

"I know…" Luke said, and silence took over for a few moments.

"Hey Luke?" Beca began.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Was there a time you should've told someone you like them or something, but ended up not telling them anyway?"

"Yeah…lots, actually." Luke chuckled, and in only one question he already knows where this conversation's going.

"Uhm…h-how did you realize you made the wrong choice by not telling them?"

"Well…first I ended up like crap. I felt regret. I felt so depressed. That's why I ended up in a rehab center, remember?" he said calmly and all Beca could do was to hum in agreement with a nod of her head. "I actually realized that I would end up miserably if I let a moment pass. If I let an opportunity to tell someone my feelings for them pass…I think I wouldn't be able to handle it. That's why I make sure to tell everyone or someone in particular what I have in mind…or what I feel, so I can feel my heart lighter."

"But uhm…what if those things you said will cause something bad to happen? Like for example, lose a friend or someone special? What would you do?" asked Beca in a nervous state; her breath shaking by the chilly night.

"Well, sometimes things just don't go your way. It's hard, I know…but the most important thing is, you were able to tell them what you feel. But if you're going to say something negative…better just keep your mouth shut." Luke said softly. Beca laughed and was glad she made the right choice in asking Luke for advice.

"Did you ever tell Chloe?" Luke asked suddenly that made Beca tense a bit.

"A-actually no." she mumbled but loud enough for Luke to hear.

"Why?"

"I'm…scared. And she's still has a relationship with her boyfriend. So I figured it's pointless to tell her if I'm leaving anyways." Beca answered.

"But don't you think you should've tried?" asked Luke. "Remember when I told you that she looked like she's jealous of me when I came to visit you in your school?" he added.

"Yeah…"

"What if she really was jealous? What if she also has feelings for you?" he said.

"I…I don't know." Beca said.

"Becky listen to me…you wouldn't know if you don't even try. What if you get on that plane, and your head full of regretful thoughts about you should've told her…that's like a pain in the ass, right?" he said with full of determination.

Beca stood there biting her lip. Her heartbeat starts to race as the words of Luke start to echo in her brain. Now there's a voice in the back of her head that's telling her that she should've told Chloe her feelings, that she should do it RIGHT NOW. But then there's this other voice that gives her the resistance and the negative side of her telling Chloe everything. Things like they would lose their friendship or Chloe would be disgusted, or Chloe won't talk to her again.

Either way, telling Chloe the truth is the only way to settle these thoughts once and for all.

"Luke, one last question." Beca said firmly.

"Go ahead, Becky."Luke said as his smile can be heard.

"If you're in my position right now…what would you do?" Beca asked with a tad of hopefulness in her voice.

"I'll get a cab and go to her to tell her everything." Luke answered.

That moment, Beca smiled brightly. "Thanks for everything Luke." She said before hanging the phone and ran back to Taco Bell to her mother. When she arrived on their booth, their food was already on the table and her mother already started eating. She head towards her mother in a quick pace.

"Mom." She said as she tapped her mom on the shoulder. Grace looked at her with both of her eyebrows raised, looking expectantly at Beca. "Uhm…I'm going to Chloe's house."

"What?" her mother asked, a bit muffled by the food that's in her mouth as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I'm gonna tell her everything." Beca said determinedly with her jaws set.

"But how about your flight?" her mom asked.

"I'll worry about it later. Dad can lecture me…I just…I need Chloe to know how I feel about her." Beca said, adrenaline starting to build up in her system as she suddenly feel excited about her big move. Grace just smiled and nodded at Beca, in which Beca returned as she hurriedly took her food and ran out of Taco Bell to hail a cab.

Grace shook her head and just smiled at herself. "My daughter's in love."

* * *

_**8:30 PM**_

Beca was able to hail a cab from the taxi bay at the airport. Saying the address to the taxi driver immediately, they drove off. She was so giddy and smiling, and excited and a little bit nervous as well. She was biting her nails out of anticipation on what would happen next. Her feet were bouncing on her toes on the car floor, while her eyes are looking outside the window.

Minutes later, they got caught up in the night traffic, and it looked like it will take a long while.

_**9:00 PM**_

She's almost in the neighborhood. Her hands getting sweaty and heart starts to beat faster. She looked at her phone, and she saw her wallpaper of her and Chloe. She smiled. She could've just called Chloe by the phone and tell her everything, and she would've been able to get on the plane to New York. But that's so unromantic. This is Beca doing the big gesture, like she's ready to ditch her flight to tell Chloe her true feelings. Just like ditching homework just to be able to hang out with Chloe.

_**9:30 PM**_

She steps out of the cab and stood in front of Chloe's house. She took a deep breath before walking on the pathway towards the front door of the house. She raised her left hand to the door, mere inches between her skin and the wooden barrier, before hitting it with two knocks.

She took another deep breath as she bounce herself on the balls of her feet as she waits for the door to be opened. After a few seconds, the door opens and Mrs. Beale reveals herself. She smiled at Beca and tilted her head to the side in a bit confused look.

"Beca, hi!" she greeted Beca.

"Good evening, Mrs. Beale. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I know it's already late and all…but may I know if Chloe's there? I kind of have something to tell her important." Beca said with an apologetic smile on her tired face.

"Oh, honey…she went out like an hour ago. She didn't say where she'll be going. I'm sorry. But maybe I can tell her your message instead?" offered Mrs. Beale.

The look of disappointment dawned on Beca's face. She came all the way here from the airport, missed her flight, got caught up in a traffic just to know that Chloe's gone. She smiled apologetically to Chloe's mom.

"Oh, uhm…alright. Thanks anyways, and sorry again for coming here unannounced." Beca said as she started to turn around.

"But, why don't you just wait for her here?" Mrs. Beale offered again, feeling sorry for Beca by the way she looked. Beca turned her head and looked over her shoulder then smiled.

"No, that's ok…maybe I'm just gonna hang out here to get some fresh air…I really need it." She said with her voice cracking a bit in the end.

"Alright, but if you need anything…knock on the door, and I'll be happy to help you." Mrs. Beale said with a warm smile before shutting the door gently.

Beca sat down on the steps of the front porch and buried her face on her hands, silently crying. _Just my luck,_ she thought. She angrily wiped the tears that started to escape her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up on the sky where she saw a plane flying up in the air.

She looks at her phone and thought about calling Chloe. But then, Chloe might be with Tom right now and when she tells her that she's in front of her house, waiting for her only sound retarded. So she decided to call Aubrey, knowing that that blonde always know where Chloe is. She typed in Aubrey's name from the contacts' list and tapped on it. She puts her phone next to her ear and waited for Aubrey to answer. After five rings, Aubrey picked up the call.

"Beca?" Aubrey said in a confused tone.

"Hey, Aubrey…uhm, is Chloe with you?" Beca asked with a sniff, because she was fresh from crying.

"No…Why are you calling me right now? Shouldn't you be on the plane right now?" asked Aubrey, sounding a bit crazed about the fact that Beca's calling her right now when she's supposed to be inside the plane and not using her phone.

"Uhm…actually, I missed my flight on my purpose because I have something to tell Chloe." Beca answered.

"Wha - ?"

"I'm here in front of her house right now…but her mother said she went out an hour ago. Could you uhm…maybe try to call her?" Beca asked.

"Uhm…y-yeah sure. I'll call you as soon as I get in touch with her." Was all Aubrey can say before hanging up.

Beca sighed and hugged her knees close to her body as she waited for Aubrey's call. She ran her hand through her hair as tears silently flow through her cheeks. Moments later, her phone rang and she hurriedly answers it.

"Hello, Aubrey?" she answers giddily.

"Beca, Chloe's not answering her phone. I've tried for like 5 times."

"Maybe she's with Tom?" asked Beca nervously as she bits her nails.

"No, Beca. That's not possible. Tom and Chloe broke up a week ago." Aubrey answered that made Beca widen her eyes.

"What? And how is it possible that I don't know anything about this?" asked Beca a little bit upset.

"You were gone for like a week, remember? This afternoon when you came out of nowhere and explained everything to us, Chloe wasn't able to tell you." Aubrey explained with a sigh.

"S-so, they broke up?" Beca asked with a tug of smile at the corner of her lips.

"Yes. So if you're going to tell Chloe what you feel, you should call her." Aubrey simply said, and her relief can be heard on the phone.

"You-you don't think she'll be weirded out if I call her when I'm supposed to be in a plane right now?" asked Beca, just making sure she's going to do the right thing.

"No, of course not. Maybe she'll be more surprised than to be weirded out. Because…she…" Aubrey said, making sure not to tell the brunette what Chloe feels towards her because Chloe's the one who should say that to the brunette. "…because she also have something to tell you."

"Uhm…t-thanks Aubrey…but, you don't think something happened to her, right? I mean, she's fine right?" Beca asked in a nervous state, hoping that nothing happened to Chloe.

"Oh, relax Beca. If something happened, her family would've known it by now. Go on, call her." Aubrey chuckled.

"Alright…thanks a lot Aubrey."

"Take it easy, okay?"

_**10:30 PM**_

Thunder can be heard, giving some signs that it's gonna rain. Beca have been calling Chloe for like 20 times, but still no answer. Her breathing started to turn shallow as she was getting nervous every second, every minute that passed without Chloe being contacted. She gripped her hair and just prayed that Chloe's safe.

_**10:55 PM**_

Beca's on her limit. She's about to give up. She's about to stand up and tell her mom that she's going home. She's ready to face the lecture she can even hear at this moment from her dad, all about missing the flight and shit. She's tired and sad and has been crying. All she wanted to do right now is to fall on her bed and sleep.

She closed her eyes and waited for one more sign to show or to tell her that Chloe's coming.

That's when she hears a car. She looked up and saw that Chloe was the one driving it. She smiled and tears started to flow again from her eyes. She bowed her head to wipe them away from her cheeks.

_This is it,_ she thought. She heard footsteps but abruptly stopped just a few feet away from her. She looked up to see a stunned redhead looking at her. Those puffy red eyes of hers weren't making any sense. _Has she been crying?_ Beca asked herself.

She slowly stood up, her eyes never leaving Chloe's. She pats the behind of her jeans and gave Chloe a tired smile.

"B-Beca…" Chloe said with her lips a little bit trembling.

"Hey Red." Beca greeted back.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for giving you guys a cliffy chapter, and for this one too. I can't help it! I think that it adds excitement for the readers, you know…so you guys would look forward to the next chapter. Anyhoo, thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews! OH MY GOSH, this story already got 200 reviews and I'm so happy! Thank you thank you thank you allllll!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I LOVE YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!


	21. Final Chapter: I Love You

**Chapter 20: I love you**

"B-Beca…"

"Hey Red."

That exchange of words hung in the air. Both of them have absolutely no idea on what to say to each other. Chloe was nervous, to say the least. She's not sure if the Beca she's seeing right now is the _real _Beca or just some hallucination, because she wants to see her badly. Her voice seemed to disappear because she should be telling Beca everything, but no. She was overcome with fear, and nervousness. Fear because, if she's going to confess here and now, and things turn out to be just a fucking dream…she's gonna lose it. Nervousness…because she's not sure if Beca would gladly take all of her confession.

_Oh come on Beale, get a grip. You know she loves you. _

What got her wondering was the fact that Beca's here, and not sitting in a plane to New York. She's here in front of her house, and it seemed like she was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" asks Chloe. _My god Chloe, where's your filter?!_

Beca frowned, as Chloe cringed because that question sounded so rude. Beca heaved, and it seemed that Chloe wasn't really thrilled to see her.

_Maybe she's still not over Tom,_ Beca thought. _Maybe I made the wrong decision in coming here. Maybe all of this was a big mistake. _

Chloe noticed Beca's internal debate and decided that she should do something about it. "I'm sorry…that sounded so rude. What I meant was…I thought you already left for New York?" Chloe said as she reached to touch Beca's arm. Beca brighten up a bit, _Ok so maybe it's not really a mistake at all._

"I ditched the flight, because there's something I needed to do." Beca muttered with a small smile.

"What about your father?" asked Chloe with her worried tone "Isn't he going to be mad at you?"

"I'm badass." Beca shrugged with a smirk. "I can handle him."

Chloe laughed and so did Beca. It's sort of a relief out of all the drama they went through that night. As they both sobered up, Chloe looked at Beca. "How important is that 'something' you needed to do that made you ditch your flight?"

"Let's just say…as important as a special someone." Beca smiled.

"Mmhmm…" Chloe hummed, with a knowing smirk on her face. "And that special someone is…?"

"Let's just say someone I really like." Beca took a step closer to Chloe, feeling bold and confident since she already got an idea that Chloe already knows what or WHO she's talking about. "I'm going to be the most idiotic person in the world if I went on with that flight without letting this person know how I feel about them." Beca continued.

"Can you tell me what feeling is that?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Beca smirked. Chloe didn't notice that they were now inches away from each other. Beca reaches her hand up to cup Chloe's face. She slightly rubs her cheek with the pad of her thumb as she stood on her toes and captured her lips with hers.

Fireworks. Sparks. Explosion. Blast. Bang. Boom. Pow. Whatever it is…the explanation of that kiss was beyond them. It was better than all of the kisses they had, hell even better than the first kiss they had together. Maybe because this one got more feelings, it has more depth. The fact that both of them knew that there's something more than what they really had, and they have finally realized it, made the kiss more passionate. Chloe snaked her arms around the brunette's waist as Beca rests her hands on the redhead's neck. It was soft and gentle, and really passionate. They really give in everything they feel about each other in that kiss. After a few more seconds, they ended slowly in light peppered kisses and slightly pulled away. They rest their forehead against each other and was a bit panting…

"Wow…" Chloe whispered dreamily

"I know…" whispered Beca back. "Chloe…I…" she added. Chloe just looked at her in the eyes, and nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I love you."

Chloe beamed brightly and kissed Beca again. This time it was more intense. She squeezed the brunette in her arms, like she's scared that Beca would run away. She pulled back when she needed to breathe.

"I love you too Beca…god that feels good." Chloe said.

"What feels good?"

"Being able to tell you 'I love you'…" Chloe blushed and butterflies went wild in Beca's stomach. "I've been meaning to say that to you…there wasn't just enough time, and most of it, I'm nervous as hell."

"Trust me Chloe, I've been meaning to tell you that too…I was just too scared to admit it to you face to face. Also because you and Tom started dating."

"Oh Becs, we already –"

"Broke up. I know…Aubrey told me." Beca smiled.

"Why didn't you just called me?" asked Chloe curiously.

"Are you kidding me? I've been calling you for like 20 times. You won't answer your phone. Even Aubrey tried calling you." Beca said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh shit. Yeah I forgot…I was too depressed to talk to anyone. I'm sorry." Chloe said as she took her phone from her pocket and indeed saw a bunch of missed calls from Aubrey and Beca.

"Where were you anyway?" asked Beca. "I was so worried that I thought something bad happened to you."

Chloe smiled at Beca being worried for her. "You wouldn't believe this…I went to the airport."

"Y-you…what? You went to the airport?"

"Yeah…I took my chances to follow you there and confess everything to you before you go. But I arrived there at 9:15 sharp, and your plane already departed. I swear, I cried so hard I looked like a mess." Chloe said then laughed at all of the clichés she has experienced.

"Well, I cried hard too when I came here and learned that you weren't home. I was like, 'I ditched my flight for nothing'…but then here you are." Beca said with a gentle smile, looking adoringly at Chloe.

"Here I am." Repeated Chloe. They both leaned in and went for another kiss. It only took a few second before things get heated. Yes, they're making out in the front lawn of Chloe's house…but it's already late so no one's probably watching them. They were so entranced with the kiss that they weren't able to react when the rain poured heavily, soaking them wet. _What a cliché, isn't it? Kiss in the rain._

They ran towards the front porch which is hooded by a roof, thank goodness. Both of them giggling at the fact that they're both soaking wet, and that they didn't actually care. The front door opens and Mrs. Beale walks out.

"Good heavens! Chloe, where have you been young lady? Beca waited for you! And now both of you are soaking wet! Come inside to dry up, come on." Mrs. Beale offers as she waves her hand to gather the two lovebirds.

"Mom, can Beca stay for the night?" asks Chloe as her mother hands her and Beca towels.

"Of course, dear. Beca is always welcome here." Mrs. Beale said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Beale." Said Beca politely.

"Come, let's go to my room!" Chloe said giddily as she pulls Beca towards the stairs.

Both of them entered Chloe's room while drying their hair.

"I'll just let my mom know I'll be staying here for the night." Beca said as she took out her phone, gladly her phone wasn't soaked.

"Ok…oh and Beca." Chloe called out before she heads to the bathroom. Beca looks back at her with arched eyebrows. "Have I ever mentioned to you that you look so hot with your hair damp?" Chloe giggled as she disappears to the bathroom. As for Beca, she was blushing furiously and was stunned like a statue. _Did Chloe just tell me I'm hot? _She took a deep breath, and exhaled to calm her beating heart with its fast rate. _Ok Beca, be cool…Chloe likes you too. No, Chloe LOVES you too._

After a few good minutes, and Beca lets her mother know that she'll be staying overnight at Chloe's, the bathroom door opens. Chloe walks out with her body only wrapped in a towel. Beca gulped audibly at the sight. _Holy shit._ She blushed and her breath caught up in her throat…this is the first time she's seen Chloe in only her towel. Chloe noticed the way Beca was gaping at her so she smirked.

"Liking what you see there, Becs?" she teased. Beca cleared her throat and decided to give Chloe a bit of competition. _Two can play this game._

"Sure Red." Beca shrugged as she made her way to the bathroom. "I'll see you in a few minutes." She said before stepping inside and closed the door. Chloe just shook her head and smiled at herself. Teasing Beca would be the top in her favorite hobbies list. She opens her drawer to get clothes for her and Beca.

Chloe was now dressed in her comfy sleeping clothes, meaning not pajamas with rabbits and carrots, but oversized white shirt and very short shorts. She was sitting comfortably in her bed while watching television when the bathroom door opened. Beca stepped out, being wrapped only by a towel, her skin hydrated and fresh from shower, and her hair…damp and a bit messy. Chloe's mouth dropped. _Holy shit. _ Beca was smirking seductively and was waving her hair intentionally, causing little droplets of water to scatter a bit.

"Liking what you see there, Chlo?" Beca smirked, using the lines of Chloe a while ago. Chloe rolled her eyes and threw the clothes to Beca's face.

"Shut up, Becs." Chloe chuckled. Beca laughed hard as she turns around and made her way back inside the bathroom to change.

After changing, they were now cuddled up in their usual position while they were watching another movie. The usual thing they do when they have their hang outs-slash-sleepovers. Chloe has her head resting on Beca's chest, with her arm draped over the brunette's mid-section while Beca has her arm around Chloe's shoulders, making lazy circle patterns on it with her fingers.

Chloe looks up at Beca, and Beca looks down on Chloe. They just smiled with each other and leaned in for a sweet, chaste kiss. Then went back to watch the movie currently playing.

To sum it all up, the night ended with Beca being the bid spoon.

Next day, Chloe wakes up with a smile. She propped herself on her elbow as she took in the sight in front of her: a sleeping Beca. _Thank God, it wasn't just a dream. _She remembered herself in the same position (only in a different room because they were at Beca's that time), the day after the night they first kissed. That time, she was still confused because Tom was still her boyfriend and yet she thought the kiss she had with Beca was amazing. But now, a lot of things had changed. Beca was hers, and she was Beca's. There's no confusion, no doubts. She can freely look at those soft, thin, pink lips…and she won't feel guilty. She can imagine how it feels on hers, and she won't be hesitating. She leaned in and puts a soft kiss on Beca's lips.

"Mmm…" Beca moaned.

Chloe pulls away and looked at Beca who has a small smile on her lips.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Chloe said in a raspy voice. Beca made no movement as she keeps her eyes closed. Chloe rolled her eyes and poked the brunette's cheek with her point finger. "Wake up, baby. It's time for breakfast." She ordered sweetly. Beca blushed and butterflies erupted in her stomach with the endearment used. _Baby huh?_ She kept her eyes closed, and made no movement…teasing the redhead.

"Babyyyy….wake uuup." Chloe whined, shaking the brunette a bit. She already knew that Beca was playing on her.

"Make me."Beca mumbled with her smirk.

Chloe smirked and thought of ways on how to make the brunette to stand up. A light bulb appeared on top of her head, and she grinned. She crawled on top of Beca and leaned down a few centimeters from Beca's face. She got both of her hands on either side of Beca's head as she balances herself. She moves her face to Beca's ear, being dangerously near it. "Beca…" she whispers, that sends shivers down Beca's spine. Beca smirked. Chloe moves her face to Beca's neck where he lightly brushes her lips over the skin, but not enough to kiss it. She blew on it that gave Beca goose bumps.

"Wake up, baby." Chloe whispers in a sultry tone. Now she moves her face to Beca's face, their faces less than an inch apart. Her lips hovering over Beca's. "Wake up, baby." She repeats with her lips brushing lightly on Beca's lips.

Beca was ready to kiss Chloe when she felt Chloe get off her. That made her eyes snaps wide open. She looks at Chloe who was grinning at her in the doorway. She propped herself on her elbows as she looked at Chloe with an insulted look.

"Tease!" Beca whined.

"You're up. Now get your cute butt downstairs and let's have breakfast." Demanded Chloe as she turns around and leave.

"I'll get you someday for this!" screams Beca.

"Good luck with that!" Chloe screamed back.

**A/N: **YEY! Give me your thoughts. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…I wanna know what you guys think! Please leave a review! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one would probably be the last, and it's an epilogue.

Thank you again for all the love and support you guys gave in this story. It's been one hell of a ride! I love you all! Stay awesome! Btw, you guys can PM me if you want to suggest stories or one shots, I'll be happy to accept prompts! Although I'll try my very best to update…my schedules are starting to get hectic, but I'm sure I can fit some fan fiction writing in.

Anyway, thanks again. Kisses!

-bluecolline


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

And so a lot has happened since then.

From what we last heard about Beca and Chloe, they have confessed their feelings to each other. Before that amazing thing happened, we have seen them go through a lot of pain. All those dramas of tears, and sad songs, and universal tricks and most especially, the clichés that happened that night as it ended up on a passionate kiss under the rain. To wrap it all up, all things became a happy ending.

But like what other people say, "_Endings are also Beginnings"_. It's not just _"Endings are the BEST part"_…because, hey it doesn't end there.

Next day came, and Beca eventually came home with Chloe by her side, holding each other's hand as Beca broke the news to her mother. Her mother, Grace, gave an unexpected reaction of squealing and jumping and squeezing the two in her embrace. Although Beca had to endure a one hour lecture in skype with her dad. He babbled and ranted about 'never ditch a flight because it costs money' which Beca rolled her eyes to (of course). But the odds seemed to be in her favor, because when she told her dad about her relationship with Chloe, and when she requested that she'll stay in town until she graduates…her dad just smile and nodded. He did seemed happy about her, and that's a good thing right?

"I-I don't know what got into him…BUT HE FREAKING SAID YES!" cries out Beca with her shock and happy face when she told Grace and Chloe the news. They all just hugged and laughed and bonded until the end of the day. Chloe stayed over that night.

Next week was a bit hassle, but fun too. Chloe and Beca both got a cold, probably from the rain…but they didn't really mind. After all, they got together, right? And that's what matters. Beca came back to school, and made it clear that she'll be staying until the end of the year. Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse were ecstatic, but when they learned that Chloe and Beca are already together…they acted like wild party animals. Tom soon heard the news and he was happy for the two. But Beca never let an opportunity slide so she did one last unfinished business with Tom.

It was lunch time, and the school cafeteria is on full swing with students goofing around, catching up with their friends, talking and eating. Beca took all of her courage and walked to Tom and his friends' table. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned.

"B-beca." He said, as he stood up.

"Hey, uhm…can I talk to you for a sec?" Beca asked.

"Uh, sure. Yeah." He answered with a nod.

They walked out of the cafeteria and headed out to the bleachers at the soccer field. Tom cleared his throat as he nervously folded his arms on his chest.

"So uhm, what's up?" he asked.

"Tom, I know you're a great guy. Chloe told me herself…and I believe her, ok?" Beca said calmly. "But, as her friend AND her girlfriend, though I'm not here to brag…no offence." She added.

"None taken." Tom smiled.

"I just need to do something…I hope it's alright with you." Beca said with raised eyebrows, looking at Tom sympathetically.

"Wait." Tom said as he raised his hand to stop Beca. "Before you do anything…I just want to let you know that I'm happy for the both of you. You deserve each other…and well, Chloe really loves you." Tom said with a gentle smile.

"I know." Beca chuckled. "Thanks." She mumbled with a shy smile. Seconds later, her demeanor changed into serious mode that made Tom a bit nervous. "Now, you ready?"

"Uhh…Think so, yeah." He said. "uhm what exa-"

_Slap!_

Tom has his head facing his left side with wide eyes, and a burning sting on his right cheek. A light red mark has appeared on his cheek, and he slowly raised his hand to rub it.

"Uhm…so yeah, that's for making Chloe your girlfriend inside a bet. Although I know the real reason why you did it, but still…that's really uncool. Especially for a dude like you. You're a popular guy, Tom. As a guy, you need to be a man for you to get the girl you want…you need to get your shit together. I've been there, and trust me…it'll only bring you down. For you to get the girl of your dreams you need to suck it all up and tell her…or else, she'll end up in another guy's arms. You're a good guy, Tom. I'm sorry I slapped you…I just thought that I need to slap some sense to you." Beca said with a little smile. She patted Tom's shoulder, although it's a little bit too high for her to reach because Tom was such a tower figure. "I'll see you around." She said finally as she walked past beyond a still speechless Tom Daniels. But then she stopped in her tracks and looked at Tom over her shoulder. "I'm glad we had this talk."

_Mission Accomplished,_ Beca thought. She mentally throws her fist in the air.

Days passed by and the feeling of graduation can be smelled in the air. Seniors are so thrilled that in only a few more weeks, they'll be out of here. So of course, they won't be ending the year without the Grad Ball. It was one hell of a ball. Seniors going wild and crazy on the dance floor, having their good times as high schoolers, and the best part was that Beca's the DJ. Her mixes got really popular in the student body, and she was appointed by the school council and faculty to be the DJ at the grad ball. She gladly took it.

She was up in her DJ booth wearing a hot sleeveless cocktail dress and with her matching shoes of black converse. She was spinning and tweaking and pressing buttons here and there. It's all so complicated but the only thing we know is that the music that's beating and playing in the speakers around the gymnasium is FUCKING AWESOME. Soon, the party wild side came to a slow and relaxed song, and every couple was on the dance floor doing their slow dance. Beca looked around her and smiled; she's glad that she can make these people go crazy and wild with her mixes, but also can also make them relaxed with her soft and sweet ballad songs in her playlist. She got lost in her thoughts when suddenly, she felt arms snaking around her waist, and the smell of fresh vanilla lavender was welcomed by her nose.

"I missed you."

Beca smirked and took off the headphones that is on her head. She turns around so she was now facing a slightly flustered Chloe, wearing her navy blue dress that hugs her body perfectly, showing her perfectly shaped body.

"Hey you." Beca said gently as she puts her arms around Chloe's shoulders.

"You're so amazing…everybody really had a good time with all of your mixes." Chloe complimented.

"Nahh." Beca said with embarrassment as her cheeks flushed.

"And I look at you from the dance floor, and can't help but notice on how hot you are in that dress all the while you play those amazing songs." Chloe flirted that made butterflies erupt like a volcano in Beca's stomach. Chloe leans in closer to Beca's ear. "It's such a huge turn on." She whispered huskily.

Beca was like a tomato that is about to explode as her face got even redder and her breath caught up in her throat. She gulped audibly. _Damn this woman._

"Stop it Chloe, or you're going to murder me here and now." Beca joked as Chloe pulled back and stared in her eyes.

"I just missed my baby so bad…can't you take a break? I mean…you've been here since we arrived." Chloe pouted. "Can't I have you alone for like…an hour?"

Beca rolled her eyes playfully at Chloe. It was obvious that the red head won't take no for an answer, since she took out the big guns: _The Chloe Pout_.

"Yeah, yeah. I can queue songs up to 30…so there'll be no dead air even when I'm gone." Beca said gently with a smile.

Of course, Chloe beamed brightly at her girlfriend. She immediately grabbed Beca's face and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, Beca still has her eyes closed. "I'll meet you at the buffet table." Chloe whispered in a husky tone then off she went, leaving Beca speechless and her mind being short-circuited.

Beca snapped out of her trance as she noticed that the song that was currently playing was almost done, so she made a queued list of songs immediately and then head down for the buffet table to meet her girlfriend.

When they met, Chloe just gave Beca a devilish grin as she took the brunette's hand and pulled her out of the school gym where the ball is being held. Chloe led them in one of the empty classroom and as soon as the door was closed Chloe pushed Beca up against the wall, and started kissing her. Beca returned the kiss with much intensity as she puts her one hand on the back of Chloe's neck to pull her closer while the other hand slide down on the redhead's back.

Chloe started to give pepper kisses on Beca's jaw line, then down to her neck…biting and sucking a bit on her pulse point. Beca's legs became jelly at the feeling and she whimpered. "B-baby, make s-sure you don't leave a mark." Beca reminded Chloe, because she was wearing a sleeveless dress making her neck and shoulders completely exposed. Chloe just hummed and smirked as she continued her oral attack.

After 10 minutes of just making out, they went back in the party. They head over their table where Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie were sitting. They walked over there with their hands together. Jesse took notice of them and gave them a wave.

"Hey guys! Beca, you were so awesome up there! Great job!" Jesse said enthusiastically with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks Jess." Beca smiled shyly as she slightly rubs the back of her neck. Stacie looked at Beca closely and narrowed her eyes. She took noticed of Beca's flustered cheeks, the lips that were full red was now on a lighter shade, her hair just got a bit messier, and a slight of guiltiness in her eyes. Stacie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You two just made out, didn't you?"

Chloe and Beca's eyes widen. They looked at each other nervously and guiltily, and then looked at Stacie who was smirking at the both of them.

_Uh-oh, busted. How the hell Stacie guessed immediately?!_

To conclude this, the night ended perfectly with of course a disciplinarian Aubrey giving them a lecture about making out in one of the class rooms. _Typical Aubrey Posen_.

* * *

Chloe broke the news about her relationship with Beca to her parents the day before graduation…and luckily, they just gave her a smile. Mr. and Mrs. Beale were probably the most understanding parents in the whole wide world, since they didn't really mind if Chloe was gay or not, as long as she's happy.

And so today is graduation day.

Their batch of graduates, sitting there with their heads held up high as they listen to the valedictorian's speech of none other than Ms. Aubrey Posen. Of course Chloe, Beca and Stacie were proud of their friend…but Jesse was on another level. He was more than proud of his girlfriend as he made a banner saying 'I love you Ms. Valedictorian' and raised it above his head while Aubrey was doing her speech. He gained a lot of weirded out looks, but he couldn't care less. Aubrey laughed at his dorkiness with her cheeks flushed but was able to keep a professional expression on her face, as she continues her speech. Although deep inside, she's swooning and her eyes are twinkling in the dreamiest way.

The moment they got their diploma was the moment of success from the hardships and pain and sleepless nights from the load of home work to the load of things to review in a pop quiz or final exams.

The moment they threw their caps in the air…that's it, high school's over. Soon they'll be facing a much bigger world out there, and soon they'll be making their dreams come true.

As for Jesse, Stacie, Aubrey, Chloe and Beca…they'll be keeping in touch even if they'll be in different places. Jesse got in LSU, Stacie got in Stanford, Aubrey got in Harvard, Chloe got in UCLA while Beca is going to Columbia. They all agreed that they'll be seeing each other for at least twice a month, and on every occasion.

Things are going to be hard, no doubt. It's never been easy…and that's life on how we know it. Things maybe hard, but there's always a way. There's always a solution. So for Beca and Chloe, or Aubrey and Jesse...having long distance relationship will be hard, but they're ready for it.

No matter what happens, they'll always be there for each other.

So Beca went to New York to stay with her dad. Her mother, Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse took her to the airport and so it was an emotional day for everyone. Especially for Chloe and Beca. They promised each other that they will keep in touch; they will be skyping and NO other relationships. Yes it will be hard, but the can go through it, right? After everything they had gone through, long distance relationship is just another challenge for them to be stronger.

So it's been two months now, and college is gonna start in a week. Beca was looking out on a window one rainy morning when her dad arrived from the grocery store. She has her arms crossed over chest, and was thinking hard about something.

"Bec, what's wrong?" her father asked in a worried tone as he puts the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and made his way to Beca.

"I wanna move to LA." Beca muttered.

"What?"

Beca turned around and looked at his father with the most determined look on her face. "I want to move to LA."

"But, Beca…you already got in Columbia. You-you're not thinking of just throwing it away, right?" her dad said nervously.

"I'm throwing it away Dad." Beca said, a bit on edge. "The thing is I want to be a DJ in LA."

"NO." was all that came out from Beca's father. "You are going to Columbia in a week, and that's final."

"No dad." She answered back. "I'm going to LA to pursue my dream."

"When has being a DJ become your dream?"

"You don't get it!" Beca said exasperatingly. "When you and mom got divorced, mixing songs was the only way I can make myself better again. It was the reason why I am alive and not a wreck right now. Luke gave me another perspective on how to handle problems…and now, I just don't want it as a way of expressing myself. I want to be able to let the world hear me out, through music. That's why I am going to LA." She explained and then she walked passed her father when he grabbed her by the elbow.

"Don't walk out on me, young lady! I am still your father, and I have full responsibility on you. No matter what your choices are, the decisions are on me." He said in an angry voice. Beca took herself away from her father's grip on her elbow.

"I'm turning 18 in two days dad." She said, and his eyes went wide. She chuckled at the sight. "I'm pretty sure you forgot my birthday, and what my age was. Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do about it." She walked off to her bedroom.

* * *

Chloe already got in her dorm at UCLA three days ago. Today was Monday, and she looked at her phone. Today is Beca's birthday. She doesn't know why she's not doing anything. Why she's not typing Beca's number right now and calling her.

_It hurts._

Oh yeah, that's right. It hurts, because she's here in LA while Beca's in New York. She can't be with her girlfriend even if she wants to, but because her classes started today, she can't. She sighed. She can't call Beca because hearing her voice would only cause too much pain. Even if there's skype, it's not the same with being together physically.

And then she hears a familiar tone.

She looked at her phone and her eyes went big.

_**Beca Mitchell calling…**_

She swiped her thumb over the screen to answer and puts her phone over her ear.

"B-Becs?" she said quietly.

"Hey Baby!" Beca said cheerily. Chloe closed her eyes as a stray tear came out of her eye. _God I missed her voice._

"Happy birthday baby!" Chloe said, a bit hesitating. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to call you immediately…"

"Yeah…about that." Beca said.

"I'm really sorry Becs! I just missed you really bad, and it hurts to accept the fact that we're far away from each other! I'm so sorry." Chloe ranted through the phone, her light sobs being heard by the brunette on the other line.

"Aw…baby, don't cry." Cooed Beca. "Where are you right now?" she asked.

"I'm in my dorm room."

"Why don't you go out and have some fresh air?"

"I…I'm not really in the mood to take a walk, Becs."

"Okay…care to open the door for me then?"

Chloe tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

A knock on her door was heard, and she stood up.

"Hang on, Becs. Someone's at the door." Chloe said as she approached the door. She turned the door knob and pulled the door open. At that moment, her breath got caught up in her throat. She saw Beca standing there with a grin on her face while holding her phone on her ear. Chloe's jaw dropped on the sight, and was speechless.

"Hey Red."

"B-becs?"

"I've got great news, baby."

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it!

I know you guys have been waiting for this for like a couple of days now…I'm so sorry because college is such a bitch.

I am also so sorry, if that ending was raw. I wasn't able to think of a better ending, and so I APOLOGIZE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!

Anyway, I would like to thank EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU who followed, who made this their favorite, and to the people who reviewed. Gosh guys, I couldn't thank you enough! I'm so grateful for all of you.

This story is my first multi-chap, and I wasn't really expecting to have this much of a success. So thank you all, really.

PM me, or put your thoughts and comments in the review box down there. ;) I have a lot of ideas for new multi-chap fics…but it may take awhile before I create a new one. After all, "Not Allowed to Fall in Love" just started (and things are just gonna start heating up), and I think it'll be much easier to write that since this one is complete already. But, you can tell me your ideas otherwise. Although, to those who wants a sequel to this…I'm not really sure I can make one. First, because I'm not really good at making sequels. Second, the story might get a bit predictable so I think the story would die. Three mostly reason number one. Haha.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to give a reply from the past few chapter reviews, except maybe to those I can PM. Haha, here ya go!

**YouJustGotPitchSlapped –** OMG, thank you very much!

**crystalsoda1 – **hahaha, yes…FINALLY!

**UltimateSk8erXD – **You're pretty much welcome!

**xbechloex – **I'm so glad you love this freaking much. I LOVE YOU TOO FREAKING MUCH!

**number1thatsme – **thank you so much!

**PitchPerfectFan – **I'm so sorry, like I said…I'm bad in making sequels. But I totes want your help in giving me songs! That'll be pretty awesome!

**Lucky – **Hey thanks! Also, I'm glad that this story is one of the reasons your day is great.

**Guest – **I AGREEEEEEEEE! Bechloe forever

**Guest – **I hope I didn't disappoint you with the romance I put in this chapter, but thanks to your continuing support!

**Guesttttt – **Hahaha, well I do hope you liked the epilogue!

**pizzagal – **Haha, it's totally cool. Thanks for loving this story (as well as pizza)!

**G – **Thank you for reading this!

And soooo…I thank you guys again for all the love and support given in this story. It was a great pleasure in making you guys squeal, cry, laugh, angry, mad and especially, anxious. HAHA, those cliffhangers were really a bummer, but hey…you guys did love it, right? Anyway…this babbling of mine has been too long so, imma go cut it right here.

Stay awesome my dearest readers! Love you all!

P.S. I'll be updating soon on Not Allowed to Fall in Love…I'm just having a little writer's block and time management crisis…sooo, yeah. Kisses!

*salutes and winks*

-bluecolline


End file.
